The Bet
by masterphantom05
Summary: OTALIA meet under different circumstances. Natalia is still married to Nicholas and Olivia is set on winning a bet. Deals with Domestic violence and drug use. Complete
1. Chapter 1 Ante Up

**Ch 1 Ante up**

Olivia Spencer returned from outside with her friend Rodney. The man veered off as Olivia continued to her table. She sat in the corner of the bar on a busy Friday night, next to Doris Wolfe, the District Attorney of the town.

"Okay Olivia, I have 70 points and you have 30." Doris was keeping score of their week long game. It was an old game, one from college that left a lot of broken hearted women across the U.S.

Olivia scanned the room for her next target. "Don't get too comfortable Doris; I plan on a home run tonight." The overconfident millionaire knew she would win; she always did. She just needed a good target that was worth points. Most of the women in the bar were familiars, ready and very willing. "There." Olivia pointed at a blond hair woman sitting in the corner. The woman gave them both a sexy grin and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Oh come on, that's too easy." Doris shook her head, rustling her straight shoulder length almost tangerine hair.

Olivia continued to scan the bar until, the door opened and walked in a woman with dark brown eyes and even darker brown hair.

"There." Olivia pointed in the woman's direction. "How much?"

Doris studied the woman as she sat at the bar.

"Okay, she's looking around, so she hasn't been here before and probably doesn't know it's a gay bar. That is definitely worth 15 points. Oooo, wedding rings, that is another 10.

Playing with a cross. She's probably religious, which is worth 15." Doris tallied the points. "That's 40 and impossible."

It was an almost perfect fifty points, all that the woman needed was to be a virgin, but Doris knew that couldn't be true.

"Why?" Olivia studied the woman. _Nothing is impossible or off limits to me._

"She's married to that new cop. He arrested one of your friends last night." Not that Doris cared. Olivia's friends were not her friends.

"Wanna bet?" Olivia loved a challenge. It had been the theme of her whole life, proving people wrong time and time again.

"Okay 300 dollars if you sleep with her tonight."

"Afraid you gonna lose." Olivia challenged her old friend, she wanted more than 300.

"600, by tonight." It was the kind of money she and Olivia blew their noses on. In her old days Doris carried that kind of money in her back pocket and did care if it was there or not by the end of the night.

The green eyed millionaire slid the Gucci glasses, which rest on her crown, over her eyes.

"Watch me," Olivia slid out her seat and sashayed towards the woman.

Natalia Aituro walked into the bar, more than a little nervous. She scanned the room; the women heavily outnumbered the men. _That is good because the last thing I need is some guy pushing up on me_. She made a beeline for the bar. Not that she planned on drink, it just seemed like a safe spot and she could talk to the bartender if needed. She just wanted to get out of the house for the night. Her husband, Nicholas Aituro was working the night shift, which left her the only time she could have by herself.

Tonight she didn't feel like being alone, she wanted some human contact even from a distance.

Out the side of her eye she saw a woman approaching the bar. She watched as Olivia swayed towards her careful not to make eye contact. _What kind of person where's sun glass at night and inside._

"What can I get you?" the bartender appeared in front of her.

"Oh, um, I'll have a soda."

"Oh now that's no fun." Olivia slid onto the bar stool beside Natalia. She scanned Natalia, taking time to appreciate her delicate form.

"I don't drink, I'm just sightseeing." Natalia didn't want to seem rude but she wanted to be by herself. She looked at the stranger willing her to leave. She didn't need any more friends. She didn't want any friend they just got her in trouble.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Olivia Spencer." Olivia held out her hand.

"I'm Natalia Aituro." Natalia took the offered hand, limply shaking it.

Olivia firmly gripped Natalia's hand, her thumb faintly running over the back._ This woman hasn't done a day of hard work in her life, her hands are too soft_. "It's good to meet you. Look I'm sorry if I am bothering you but you just looked lost and needed someone to talk to." _Maybe naked and back at my place._ "And I know what you are thinking, what kind of person where sunglasses at night." Olivia slid the glasses back on top of her head.

Natalia almost smiled at Olivia keen mind reading abilities. "Um, no. It's just been a long day, you know." The first sight of the green eye sent a shiver down her back. _Sexy is an understatement_. _STOP._ It looked as though Olivia hadn't been sleep in days, the hung over looked was offset by her green eyes and her impeccable style. Natalia's brown eye looped as she followed the long curls that hung from Olivia's head down pass her shoulder. Natalia continued her journey over Olivia chest covered by a tight white shirt and a gray vest.

Olivia smiled pushing her chest out slightly giving Natalia a better look just in case she didn't have x-ray vision._ I'm up here_. "Tell me about it." Olivia could tell the brown eyed goddess was intrigued. _That's it, relax. I don't bite unless you ask nicely._ "Where you from, haven't seen you around."

"Well I'm from Chicago. Me and my husband moved here a few weeks ago. Nicholas got the job here with the police department." _Remember him, your husband. _She shook her head trying to focus on anything but Olivia.

"How do you like it?" Olivia gave Natalia another once over, admiring the conservative outfit. This wasn't going to be as easy as first thought. _This long black shirt and long black slacks aren't exactly screaming do me._

"It's okay I guess. I really haven't seen that much." Natalia shrugged her shoulder playing with her drink. Her heart began to race. _I shouldn't have said that._

"Well I will have to change that. How about I take you out sightseeing?" _I gotta get this woman alone_. "What about tomorrow? Where do you live?" Olivia shifted closer. Her hand rested on the back of Natalia chair, just close enough to touch Natalia.

Natalia couldn't stop her mouth from moving. "I live on Spaulding Avenue. It's the yellow house on the right. But I don't know I'll have to see what Nicky has planned," the heat was coming off Olivia in waves, warming Natalia more than the summer heat. _If I didn't know better I would have thought Olivia was coming on to me._

"Here's my number call me if you want to make plans, anytime." Olivia slipped a small card in Natalia's hand and smiled. She slowly extracted her hand, letting her finger slide across the palm of Natalia hand.

Olivia walked away taking her seat next to Doris.

Stunned, Natalia got up from the bar and waved in Olivia direction. She received a wink and a wave in return. _She was coming on to me_. She barely contained the smile before she got outside of the bar. _You still got it Talia, not matter what he says._

"So what happened to tonight?" Doris wasn't surprised when the woman waved at them.

She was more surprised Olivia was waving bye too, walking the young woman out. _Someone is losing it._

"Oh this is going to take at least another night but trust me she will be mine in no time." Olivia waved back and winked. _Natalia is going to be too easy._

"Care to raise the stakes."

"You'll lose Doris. She's already mine." _Confidence is my middle name._

"Okay, Casanova, double or nothing if you bed her by the end of the next week." Olivia's eyebrows shot up.

"Bet. You might as well give me the money now." Olivia leaned back in her chair laughing at herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Batter Up

**Chapter 2 Play Ball**

Natalia had had a rough day. When Nicky had gotten up he was angry. He worked the 7 pm to 7 am shift. Since he had woken up he walked around the house throwing things and screaming. Nothing made him happier than to see other people especially his wife in terror and pain.

"Nicky, please! I'll make you something to eat." Natalia turned to walk to the kitchen. _I shouldn't have known when he says no it means yes. _Before he went to sleep he said he would pick something up on the way to work. His plans always worked against her.

"God damn it, Natalia. When I wake up I expect there to be food on the table. I don't want to wait." He was mad like always._ I am sure Natalia does things to make me mad_.

"Nicky, I'm sorry." Her eyes were filled with tears. She still had bruises from their last bout. "You said…"

"I'll fucking make you sorry." He stalked towards her as she walked backwards. Her back hit living room wall. The angry cop stood inches from her face yelling. "What is the rule Natalia?"

"Nicky, please." It was the only things she could think of. She didn't dare touch him to even try to keep him a arms length it was a losing battle and fight back only made it worst. She clutched the cross around her neck till it left an impression in her skin.

"Would you shut up? That's all you say. Nicky please" he mimicked her voice "What is the rule?"

"When you're not happy on one is. I'll make something quick, I promise." Natalia rushed to cover her mistake.

"No, Natalia. I don't have time now I have to go to work." _The only good thing about this town is my fellow cops and my girlfriend. I swear to God if I wouldn't get caught._

She knew he didn't have to be at work this early it was only 5 pm. She had hoped by moving here he would remain faithful. Everywhere they went he found someone else to occupy his bed. It was always the same and it was an old dance, one she was tired of doing. But it was a catch 22, the other women occupied his time and the more he spent away the better for her. Still it hurt sometimes to hear people talk about it, the looks were worst.

He had came home this morning with _her_ perfume all over him, but she didn't care. There were only two reasons she stayed.

Nicky walked pass her and slammed the door to the kitchen behind him.

Natalia slid down the wall crying. Her mother had told her so many times and she hadn't listened.

Natalia got up to clean the mess. Another night like this and they wouldn't have any furniture to sit on.

Last night had been hard on Natalia. It was nights like those that she was glad she had her religion to hang onto. If there was anything she could count on it was church.

First Nicky never bothered to step foot in one and he didn't complain about her being there.

Natalia strode into the church. She was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and a long skirt. The fresh bruises on her arms were still healing. She didn't need people in this town reaching out to help. _Give them a chance to think we're normal first._

She could feel eyes following, the newcomer. She tried to shrink further into herself; it was like she had come late and walked in the middle of the priest sermon. _I hate being the new kid in school._

"Natalia," Frank Cooper stepped in her path. He was dressed in his Sunday's best, a gray suit with a handkerchief hang out his jacket pocket.

"Uh, hi." Natalia couldn't put his name to his face. She knew her worked with Nicky, still his name slipped away.

"Oh, remember. I work with Nicholas. Frank Cooper." He smiled big in her face trying to jog her memory.

"Oh yes, and Mrs. Cooper, right?" Brown eyes travel to the fake blond woman standing next to him.

Blake Copper was dressed much better that her husband. She had style. She wore a dark red knee length dress.

Natalia loved it. If she weren't trying to cover up her skin she would ask where she got it from. _I can't wait till winter comes and I won't look like some cult member._

"Oh, I told you call me Blake." Blake looked her up and down. "It's a little warm for that, don't you think." Blake pointed at Natalia's long sleeve shirt.

Before Natalia could make an excuse, she heard Frank let out a disapproving grunt. "What is she doing here?" Both the women followed his gaze.

Olivia stood in the door way of the sanctuary. The blue dress she wore clung tightly to her curves in an all too good way. The tight dress had a low cut front, showing off Olivia's best assets. It barely made it to her knees riding up her thigh.

This was the second church she had been to. She wanted to accidentally run into the brown eyed beauty from the bar. This was going way out of her way. Church was something she avoided at all cost; confession itself would have taken the whole day and that would just be for the night before.

Take this morning she has woke up earlier that she had in years. She stumbled around her home tripping over various articles of clothing; she had no idea who they belonged to. Her bed was riddled with bodies and her living room had even more people passed out in various areas. Someone was even sleep in the sink. That was all in a five hour span after leaving the bar with Doris. It was nights like that that would burn a holy man's ears.

The green eyed vixen waltzed in the sanctuary. Her eyes connected with her target. _Okay Olivia batter up. Arg,_ _she had to go to the same church as the Coopers. _Olivia sighed_. Okay make nice, you're in church or something._ Olivia made her way over to the threesome.

"Frank, Blake, it's been too long." A fake smile graced her perfect face.

Natalia genuinely smiled at the Olivia, her mind miles away.

Out the side of her eye, Olivia watched Natalia's reaction_. How the hell did I miss dimples? Fuck the money, oh sorry church. _

"What are you doing here Olivia?" Frank growled more than spoke.

_Ah, ah, Frank, put your claws back in. _"Why would you say that Frank?" Her voice cheerier that her feelings.

"Well mostly because your skin sizzles when it comes into contact with anything holy." He snapped back.

Olivia bit her tongue. _Natalia doesn't need to see you rip him apart, just yet._

Blake jumped in. "Olivia, this is Natalia. Natalia, Olivia." Olivia and Frank's battles were epic; they didn't need to carry one out in church.

"Hi, Natalia" the name rolled off her tongue perfectly. _So will her body._

"Hi" Natalia hadn't taken her eyes off Olivia since she came into the room. Olivia was wearing a dress that clung too tight to be appropriate for church. _If it were cut any lower I could…God Natalia you're in church, don't go there._

"I think I'll find my seat, you want to join me." Olivia could feel Natalia eyes burning through her outfit. _A swing. _

"We already have seats." Frank answered to Olivia's dismay. _And a miss._

"Too bad." _Thanks a lot cock blocker. _"Natalia." She left the threesome. Her hips swaying a bit more than needed. When she sat down, the vixen was sure she had the attention of every male, even the priest.

**_Strike one_**

Father Ray watched from the front of the church, as Olivia walked to her seat. The men shamelessly eyeballed her, going as far to change seats to sit next to the woman. He shook his head, sending a silent pray nothing erupted for the next 2 hours.

The next day was a slow Monday afternoon. Blake had called Sunday night to see if Natalia wanted to go shopping.

Natalia made sure she cleared it with Nicky first. To her surprise he was supportive telling his wife to make a friend.

Natalia and Blake had spent the day window shopping and talking. Blake seemed to know everything about everyone. It was amusing at the least to listen to the woman talk.

"So anyway, I married Frank. And we lived happily ever after, sort of. But that's not the point of this story."

Natalia didn't know what the point was. She was zoning in and out of the conversation for the last 10 minutes.

"So one day me and Frank are having lunch and my cousin, who is no stranger to jail or prison… oh that bag is to die for, what do you think?" Blake pointed to the gold and silver clutch bag in the window.

It had caught Natalia's eye too but for a different reason. The price tag read 400$. "It pretty, but that's a bill I could pay."

"Oh god, forget about bills you need to treat…" Blake was cut off by a loud yelling coming from a cross the street.

"HEY, Natalia." Olivia yelled again. She had spotted Blake and Natalia window shopping. It was the perfect accidental run in, for lunch then a hotel room. She ran into the street and barely missed the car speeding by.

Natalia turned and saw Olivia almost get hit by a car. Natalia jumped but it didn't faze Olivia who kept coming.

"You don't want to get tangled with her." Blake whispered in Natalia's ear.

Olivia made it to them, out of breathe.

"Hi, Olivia." Natalia almost whispered.

_I love it when you say my name. I can't wait till you scream it. _"So...what are you ladies up to?" Her eyes lingered on Natalia, ignoring the Blake completely.

"Minding our business, like you should." Blake grabbed Natalia hand pulling her away from Olivia.

Olivia kept her eyes on the target as she was pulled away. _Damn cock blocker number two. _

Before they could turn the corner, she saw Natalia look back at her with a smile. **_Strike two, but I'm still in the game._**

Natalia walked out of the store. She had told the cab to wait, all she had to get was one item, but he was nowhere in sight. She started walking down the street with the bag swinging from one hand.

"Natalia," Olivia yelled as she tried to catch up. Natalia didn't even have to turn to see who it was. That voice had called her name almost every day, this week. She sighed as she stopped, but did not turn around. _This town is not that small. I think she's following me. Don't flatter yourself Natalia._

"Hey, you know, you walk really fast," Olivia panted. _I got to get back in the gym, chasing you._

Olivia had been across the street when Natalia's cab pulled up. She paid the man to leave, she was going to escort Natalia home and into her bedroom.

"Hi, Olivia." Natalia smiled. _You are gorgeous even out of breathe. What I wouldn't do to have that in my ear, from something else. NO Natalia._

"I see you're walking, do you need a ride?" Olivia smiled sweetly. Her green eyes held the mischief, even Natalia could see it.

"No, my taxi left but I'll walk." _Walking is good; helps clear my head of naughty thoughts of you._

"I'd be happy to take you home or anywhere you choose." _Bring it back Olivia, don't scare her off._

"I don't want to hold you up." _Unless it's against a wall. That's definitely 15 hail Marys._

"No, no, one second." Olivia pull out her phone, pushed one button and put it back in her pocket.

Natalia was thoroughly confused. Just then a shiny black stretch limo pulled up beside them.

Her brown eyes rolled. "Now you're just showing off." _Who does she take me for?_ "Is that supposed to impress me… I think I'll walk." She was impressed but she wouldn't let Olivia know. She walked away leaving a stunned Olivia behind.

The millionaire couldn't believe that didn't work. All the other girls got in gladly, she had even had sex with the majority of them right there in the car. _Dang it. _"Wait, wait," she caught up to Natalia again. "You're right I was showing off. I just don't have many friends and I just wanted you to, I don't know, like me." _God Olivia you sound like you're in junior high._

"Your money is not going to make me like you. Did I come off as superficial to you?"

Olivia opened and closed her mouth. Finally her brain caught up to speed with the conversation. "No, I'm sorry. Let me give you a ride home, in my car. No limo, just a Benz." Olivia actually felt bad. She had badly misjudged the situation. _When did my money become a cock blocker? _Olivia almost gave up when Natalia didn't answer right away_. **Strike three, you're out.**_

"Okay, but no more flashing your money or fancy things. And another thing I don't enjoy being stalked." Natalia chastened her.

"Deal. And another thing I wasn't stalking you, this town isn't that big." Olivia waved the limo off. "But I sure don't mind running into you." Natalia smiled walking beside Olivia. **_Come on ump, that's a foul._**


	3. Chapter 3 I can make you happy

** Chapter 3 I can make up happy**

Olivia was beginning to worry that Natalia wouldn't call. It had been five days. _All the accidental meeting and nothing. _Natalia had been on her mind all week. It was really distracting her from work and play. She only had two more days. _Money didn't work. Church is not my thing. And running into her isn't working. What else is there? You could just be you. OR stop flirting and let her come to you. Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner._

Nicky had just left for work. He had thrown another temper tantrum about her talking to Blake. He was the one who told her to make nice. Natalia continued to clean up the mess he made, like every night this week.

Still Natalia took it all in stride. The week had been good; Nicky hadn't touched her in almost a week, he tore the house up instead.

When she went to hang up her jacket she saw the piece of paper with Olivia's number on it, lying on the floor. "Where did you come from?" She asked the empty house. Natalia flipped the piece of paper over in the hand a couple of times remembering the sea green eyes. Before she could stop herself she picked up the phone and called the woman that occupied a few of her new fantasies.

When Natalia called Olivia was overjoyed. She had been waiting by the phone for hours. Olivia wasn't a dancing person but she did a move or two when she hung up with Natalia.

They walked down Main Street. It was a Friday night, but the street was almost bare. Just the way Natalia wanted it.

Natalia seemed a little reserved to Olivia but she smiled and laughed at her jokes.

She had been watching Natalia all night. A ponytail never looked as sexy as it did on the other woman.

"So what do you do during the day?" Olivia inquired.

"I bake for the church, I do volunteer work for multiple organizations. Sometimes I volunteer at the homeless shelter." _Anything to get away from home._

"Just a regular mother Teresa, huh?"

"It beats sitting at home. Nicky doesn't want me to work so I use my time to help others. Sometime I get paid from baking, cakes and things for…" Natalia eyes widen. "What's that?" Natalia pointed at the big building in front of them. A line had formed in front of the club entrance. The people were half dressed, anxiously waiting to be let in.

"This is my hotel, The Beacon. That is the club connected to it." Olivia stopped in front of her home.

"Oh my god, you own this." Natalia's face lit up with excitement. She hadn't been to an actual club in years.

"Yep, you want a tour."

"Yea."

"Come on, let's stop at the bar and have a drink, first." Olivia's plan was coming together, perfectly.

They entered the club walked down a large hallway that connected the lobby to the clubroom.

People were everywhere. Some were dancing and other were sitting at tables or at the bar. It was too crowded for Natalia. Someone was bound to see them and tell Nicholas.

Natalia was too impressed with the room. She looked up and saw a scaffolding where there were more people dancing or just standing looking down.

Olivia guided her to the bar. "How about you try something stronger?"

"Umm, I don't know." Natalia wasn't a drinker. It was nasty and she needed to be on guard.

"Come on. Have a little fun." Olivia flashed her sexy grin.

"Okay, why not." She felt so good around Olivia. It was like she was the only person in the room. Even if it was wrong it felt too good.

Olivia ordered them two drinks. She drowned her instantly ordering another.

They sat at the bar for a couple more minutes. The music was too loud for a real conversation. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Olivia picked up her drink and started to walk away.

Natalia followed her silently down the long hallway to the lobby of the hotel.

"Miss Spencer. Ma'am." the elevator man greeted them. He was an older man complete with the bell hop uniform and white gloves. He tipped his hat before exiting the box. The man winked at Natalia as the doors closed.

Olivia stuck a key in the elevator panel and pushed the button.

Natalia stomach was doing flips at the thought of being alone with Olivia. _You barely know Olivia and you're already having dreams about her_. _You're playing with fire, but it's so bright. _Natalia argued with herself. The nervousness grew with every passing floor, till her stomach had pulled her heart onto the floor of the elevator.

They arrived on the top floor. Olivia stepped off the elevator first. She didn't want Natalia to see the devilish grin on her face. She led them inside the penthouse living room area.

Olivia sat the drinks on the table in the middle of the room.

"So this is where I live." She swept her hand around the expansive room.

"This room is about the size of my house." Natalia was in awe.

Olivia laughed; _this is going to be almost too easy. _

"Let me show you around." She grasped Natalia's hand and led her through the different rooms.

Natalia was mesmerized by the suite. She had never dreamed of living in something this big. She was on a natural high, not only from the beauty of the suite, also because Olivia wouldn't stop touching her.

Olivia looked at her with the sexiest eyes she had ever seen. _No Natalia. Those thoughts will get you punished by God and Nicky._

Natalia couldn't help it. Olivia was oozing sex appeal and she was soaking it in. Her body had been on fire the whole night, tingling at the slightest look or touch.

"I think I should go." She gathered herself and walked towards the door.

Olivia was hot on her trails.

A shaky hand pulled at the door. It was almost open when Olivia's hands came and softly pushed closed it. She stood with her hands flat on either side of Natalia.

Natalia leaned her forehead on the door. _I knew I shouldn't have come here._

Olivia wrapped an arm around Natalia's waist pulling back to her body. "Do you really want to leave," she whispered in Natalia's ear.

A shiver ran down both bodies. The contact had shut down the rational part of Natalia's brain. "No," It came out as a gasp as Olivia's hand ran across her stomach.

"Then stay. I'll make it worth your while." Olivia's tongue snaked out and licked Natalia's ear. Her knees almost gave out at feel of Olivia. A slow burn settled between her legs.

"Olivia, please I can't. I'm married." It was a plea. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop this. She was hoping Olivia would do it for her.

Olivia turned Natalia around and pressed her back against the door with her body. "Are you happy?"

Natalia shook her head, no. Her eyes were glued to the mouth that spoke.

"I can make you happy." It was promise Olivia intended to keep at least for tonight.

Natalia woke up with a pleasant yet unfamiliar ache between her legs. The second thing she felt was a hand on her stomach. It belonged to the body lying next to her.

She looked at the clock on the night stand. It read 5:00 a.m.

The night replayed in her mind as a smile bloomed.

_"I can make you happy." Those simple words broke the last thread of Natalia's resistance._

_Natalia closed the distance between them with a kiss. Her hands grabbed at Olivia shirt bringing them closer._

_Olivia pushed Natalia back into the door. Her hand traveled down the side of Natalia's face and rested on her shoulders. She broke the kiss, starting a trail of kisses down Natalia's neck. The moans that came out of Natalia's mouth spurred her on. _

_She was far too gone to even think about making it to the bed. Her hands squeezed between their bodies. They quickly untucked Natalia's shirt and ran up under the article of clothing. _

_Natalia arched off the door when Olivia's hands found her bra covered breast. It had been too long since she had been so turned on. She pushed Olivia's hand away and pulled off her own shirt throwing it over Olivia's shoulder._

_ Olivia was on her in an instant. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck as she brought her back for a kiss._

_Natalia reached for something to hold on to. The smooth door and wall gave her nothing. Her arm flailed, accidentally hitting the light switch, rendering the room dark. The only light came from the open window, where the moon light intruded._

_Olivia was determined. She undid the bra the held the prize she wanted. As soon it was off her mouth latched on Natalia nipple, sucking and licking it until she was sure it couldn't tighten anymore. She switched nipples and repeated her ministration. Her hands wandered to Natalia's jeans and unbuttoned them. She pushed them down Natalia's hip just enough to expose Natalia's panties. She moved back from Natalia chest and dropped to her knees._

_The jeans were pulled down and discarded. _

_The smell of Natalia made her light headed. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting this woman._

_Natalia's hands were in her hair pulling her towards her sex. Olivia ran her hand through her hair pulling Natalia's hand away. They fell to her shoulders._

_Olivia licked the thin material that covered Natalia. _

_Natalia's hips jerked at the contact. She needed Olivia to touch her. She opened her legs wider while Olivia continued to teasing her. Her hands pulled at Olivia guiding her where she needed to be. "Please." Natalia begged._

_Olivia finally removed her panties. She picked up Natalia's leg, resting it on her shoulder. The sight before her rendered her speechless. Olivia opened Natalia with two fingers, sliding them the length of Natalia's sex. She wanted this, a little too much. _

_Natalia's clit emerged searching for attention and was begging to be touched. Olivia avoided the nerve. She wanted to burn the memory of Natalia's body in her mind._

_She leaned forward and stroking Natalia with her tongue. The taste was everything she expected and more. She greedily licked Natalia clean only to have more moisture appear._

_"God Please. Olivia I can't take it anymore." Natalia rocked against the door._

_Olivia took pity on the woman, pushing one finger into Natalia's depth. Another finger soon joined as they slowly moved in and out. _

_Just the sight of fucking Natalia had her on the verge of cumming_

_._

_Natalia was riding her fingers, bringing herself down harder on them. _

_Her nails were digging into Olivia's shoulder. The heel of her foot dug into Olivia's back, bring her closer. The fingers glided in and out too slow. She was sure her moaning could be heard on the floor below them. _

_Olivia suddenly sped up, pumping into her harder. She was on the edge of exploding, and then they slowed._

_Every time she felt Natalia tighten around her fingers she stopped and slowed her pace. Olivia could feel the walls of the cocoon pulling her finger in deeper. Olivia licked at the trail of clear liquid running down her forearm. She didn't want Natalia to cum just yet. _

_Her tongue snaked out and touched the tip of Natalia clit. Natalia bucked hard chasing the retreating tongue. _

_When Natalia calmed down she flicked the small bundle nerves again. Natalia's hips were going crazy._

_"Please, I need you to make me cum. Just once. Just once." Olivia loved it when women begged. It was something that gave her power over them and nothing made her wetter._

_When Natalia calmed down again, Olivia wrapped her lips around the nerve and sucked, her tongue stroking the fire._

_Olivia's lips wrapped around her clit were too much. Natalia came as she rode Olivia's fingers and mouth. "Yes. Yes. Right therrrreeee." Her orgasm ripped through her body. It shredded every nerve and slowly put them back together. _

_After a long minute her muscle contractions slowed. She rested against the door. Olivia was still licking at her heat, trying to collect the sweet nectar. The fingers had stilled but the stiff tongue was enough to bring Natalia's second orgasm._

_Her body arched into the mouth as her leg shook. The tongue never stopped its lashing. Passing out was right around the corner. "God, Olivia. I can't take anymore." She groaned as she pushed at Olivia's head. _

_Olivia relinquished Natalia from her mouth. She slowly removed her hand and was rewarded with a moan._

_She rose from her knees never losing connection with Natalia, her hand grasp Natalia's thigh, bringing the leg up to her hip. _

_"OH, now that was just foreplay." Olivia kiss the woman, pushing me tongue into a sweet mouth, letting Natalia taste herself. She grabbed Natalia's other leg. Natalia took the hint and wrapped both her legs around Olivia's waist._

_Olivia walked them to the bedroom. She climbed on the bed with Natalia under her._

_She was far from done._

_The heat rose in Natalia as Olivia stared down at her hungrily. She wanted to please the woman, before she could start; Olivia was kissing down her body. _

_"I love" kiss "the way" kiss "you taste."_

_She felt Olivia tongue part her sex. _

_Olivia's palms finding their way under Natalia's butt lifting her up. _

_Rising to her elbows Natalia looked down to see Olivia smiling at her. "I want you to watch me."_

_Green eyes never broke contact as she began to taste Natalia again. _

Brown eyes stared back at Natalia as she looked at the ceiling. _How did I miss the mirror over the bed? _Natalia felt the want rise in her again; it would be a whole new experience looking through the mirror. She wanted Olivia again, but she had to get home.

She eased out the bed, gathering her clothes.

One green eye followed her as she dressed and slipped out the door.

Olivia had been awake for some time. Even if her partners didn't know it, she was the last to go to sleep and the first to wake up. Her hand had rested on Natalia's stomach, cause she couldn't stop touching the woman. She didn't want Natalia to leave, it was the only reason she didn't kick her out last night. The sight of the naked woman almost made her beg for another hour._ I think that was the first time ever, a woman almost made me pass out from sex. Maybe she went to get breakfast, maybe she'll be back. What do you care? It's just a bet. And you won._

The smiled as she thought about telling Doris.

Natalia made it home and was relieved to find Nicky wasn't there. Standing front of the mirror she rubbed her face and caught the mingled scent of her and Olivia. The images flashed through her mind. Evidence of her new arousal seeped down the inside of her legs. _ I'm acting like a teenage boy. Get a hold of yourself, Natalia. It was a mistake that can never happen again… except in your head…when you're alone. _

Another look in the mirror gave way to the almost faded bruise on her forearm and bicep. _Reckless, what if she saw that, then what? Next time we'll make sure the lights are off, before I take off my shirt. Wait! There will be no next time. No next time. _Natalia quickly took a shower, washing away any evidence of last night. She was sure it was only by the grace of god that she didn't have any visible hickeys.

Olivia sat in her favorite coffee shop talking to Doris.

"You're kidding me."

"No really, last night. All night. She almost wore me out. She just kept going. " _Like she knew exactly what I wanted and needed. _Olivia was fairly proud of herself, but something wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it. Ever since Natalia had left she felt different.

"Was it good? I bet she's a freak. The holy ones always are." Doris couldn't believe it.

_Olivia could seduce an angel out of its wings if she wanted._

"And you say I have a one track mind."

"You do!" Olivia shook her head. "Okay, what color shirt was she wearing?" The lawyer quizzed.

Olivia thought really hard. _Damn I saw it this morning, I think. Red, white, no definitely blue or red._

"What type of shoes did she have on? Better yet, how old is she?"

"She's 30 and point taken. That still does not change the fact. I won. Come on say it. I need to hear it." Olivia boasted, her outward appearance negating her feelings. _Winning is supposed to feel better than this._

"Okay, you won. You are superior, oh holy one." Doris laughed.

"You should never bet against the house. I thought you would have learned after losing five thousand."

"No that was a safe bet. Who goes to an anti-gay rally and sleeps with the guest speaker." They both laughed. Doris opened her purse to get the money. She tried to hand it to Olivia.

"No need, just remember you owe me." Olivia waved the money off. "And thank you for suggesting the mirror. It really came in handy last night." The images flashed as she remembered watching through the ceiling mirror. "This morning Natalia"

The Prosecutor cut her off, "This morning! Oh my god let me call the Inquirer. Headline, 'Woman Stays the Night in Olivia Spencer's Bed. Truth or a Hoax'."

Olivia laughed, it was an unusual feat. She pulled out a little bag of white powder from her pocket holding it under the table.

The mood quickly shifted. Doris looked out the large window avoiding the scene in front of her. "I can help you." It was whispered but received the same answer she had for the last 20 years.

"Don't need it. So, what's on the menu for today?" Olivia asked, slipping the bag back into her pocket. _It's been such a good morning, don't ruin it, Doris._

Doris gazed at her friend, the subject wasn't up for discussion. "Daisy, the brunette with the tongue ring." Doris couldn't help but smile._ I really like the tongue rings_. "You?"

"I think I'll pay Mrs. Aitoro a visit." She was turned on just thinking about last night.

"Look, I know you have dealt with husbands before but maybe you should calm down. Her husband is a police officer and you know half of them don't like you." Doris had to warn her, she had a bad feeling about Nicholas. She had met Mr. Aitoro and he wasn't exactly the one to lie down and take it.

"Please, I'm not worried about him. And that's why I have you on retainer." Olivia brushed the warning aside. _I have to have Natalia again no matter the cost._

"You don't." Doris didn't know how many times she had to tell the woman, she was a public servant and not her personal get out of jail free card.

"Do too."


	4. Chapter 4 After the Love is Gone

**Chapter 4 After the Love is Gone**

Natalia strode into the kitchen as Nicky walked through the door.

"Good morning." Her voice was slightly hoarse from last night. She cleared her throat trying again.

"Yea, what's so good about it?" He threw his jacket on the kitchen table.

"Would you like some breakfast," she didn't want to make him mad.

"Of course I want breakfast. He walked into the living room and headed up stairs.

She started his breakfast. Natalia hated when he got in these moods. She hoped that he would be better after his shower. Unlike him she was floating on cloud nine. The flash images from last night made her smile every few seconds.

When he finally appeared, he looked madder.

Nicky sat down in front of his plate, looking at it in disgust. She sat with her eyes staring at her own plate.

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's eggs and oatmeal." She replied. _Nope, it is not going to be a good day. God give me the strength._

"These eggs are over done." He threw the plate across the room. It crashed into the wall, breaking.

Natalia flinched as it went flying passed her head.

"Clean that shit up."

Natalia started to pick up the piece of broken plate.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted.

She knew answering would make it worse. There wasn't a right answer.

"Get me some more food, NOW."

"Yes, Nicky."

Natalia fixed his plate. She sat quietly and watched as he ate. _I just have to make it through breakfast and then he will be sleep._

She was so lost in her thought she didn't even see the hand until it connected with her cheek.

She fell out her chair. She curled up in a ball to protect herself, from the blows never came.

Nicky just laughed as she balled up on the floor. He stood from the table.

"I'm going to sleep, don't disturb me." He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Natalia sat in the living room when she heard the phone ring.

It rang twice before she could answer it.

"Hello?"

….

"Oh, hi Olivia." Her heart swooned and dropped at the same time. She hadn't expected Olivia to call.

….

"No, I can't see you today. I have plans." Natalia looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. The bruise on her face wasn't bad but it still hurt.

…

"Yea, maybe some other time. Bye." The phone was snatched from her hand and thrown to the ground. She turned and saw an angry Nicky stand in front of her.

"I told you not to disturb me." He growled at her through clenched teeth.

"Nicky, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"You never mean to do anything." He stalked towards her as she took steps back.

"Who was that anyway? It better not have been that little…" He screamed, hurting her ears.

"No, it wasn't him, just a woman, a friend I met…"

"God, Natalia not this again. First you come on to some woman in Chicago and now this. Are you trying to make me look stupid again?" He balled his fist.

"NO, please Nicky. It's not like that." She lied but she had to. He would kill her. She just had to fight the temptation that was Olivia. She repeated something her priest told her in Chicago. _Space and distance = strength_

Nicky grabbed Natalia by her arms, pulling her into his chest, squeezing too tight.

"Talia, you know I just want what's best for you, right?" She nodded against his chest. "You have to stop this stuff. No friends okay. They are just going to get you in trouble. Okay?"

"I'm sorry Nicky. It won't happen again." She pleaded with him with her eyes.

"It's okay. Look, I'm just going to go to work and catch some Zs in the crib okay?" He kissed her forehead and walked away. "I love you."

"I hate you." Natalia whispered. She sunk into the couch opening a random magazine on the table. _Great horoscopes let me guess you will meet someone new or new opportunities are in your future. _Just ofr the heck of it Natalia read her horoscope. Something new and exciting has entered your life. _Don't shy away from it. This will led you to a life you never knew existed. Be careful, your present company will not like it, but don't let that deter you. Go after your heart's delight, just remember what is done in the dark will always come to light._ Natalia ripped the small paragraph out of the book. "God if this is a sign thank you and if it's a warning thank you."

9999999999999999999999999999

Olivia took a deep breathe through her nose. She leaned back in the chair, feeling the drug rush through her veins. Between her and the other two occupants at the table, the table top had been clean of the white dust. All evidence of any wrong doing was long gone.

Rodney, another friend from college sat at the table, telling some exaggerated story.

"You want to tell me what you were trying to pull Sunday." Father Ray stood his full height, which wasn't tall at all. His dark hair stood ruffled on top of his head like he had just woke up. He stood beside the table waiting for an answer form Olivia.

Olivia cracked open her eyes looking up at him. "What happened to you?"

"Broke up a fight down the street and you didn't answer my question." The priest shooed the other woman away, taking a seat across the table for Olivia.

Rodney stayed where he was. He didn't like the self righteous man talking to Olivia like her was her really father.

"That was noth…" Olivia's eyes rolled back. She shook her head, finishing the end of another sentence. "…don't want me at your church."

"You know that's not true. It would be nice if you tried to be more appropriate." Father Ray chastened her little a child. Lost souls were his specialty but Olivia had a way of getting under his skin.

"Yea don't worry about. I won't embarrass you again." Olivia tried to get up. Her legs weren't cooperating.

"Olivia, if you just talked to me, things could be so much better." He tried to comfort Olivia, placing his hand over hers.

Olivia quickly snatched her hand away, sneering at him, "Unless you have a time machine, fuck off. I don't need your help or anyone elses."

Despite her tone of voice and threatening actions, the priest could see the hurt hiding behind her glazed sea green eyes. Neither drugs nor alcohol could cover up that amount of pain and guilt.

Father Ray dipped his thumb in water filled glass that sat on the table, painting a cross on Olivia's forehead. "You're absolved."

Olivia didn't even flinch at his closeness, she was used to the action, and it was welcomed most of the time.

Father Ray helped Olivia stand, taking the keys out of her hand. "And you can come get these later." He dangled the keys in front of her face. "Let me call you a cab."

"Nah, I'm just going down the street." Olivia sway, holding her arms out for balance. "Thank you." She whispered as she slowly walked away, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

Father Ray looked over to Rodney.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Rodney stuck his middle finger up, following Olivia out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Take Two

** Chapter 5 Take Two**

Olivia walked into Doris's office, sitting a chair in front of the large oak desk. Before Doris could greet her Olivia started. "She hasn't called yet."

Doris went back to her paperwork. "She's married."

"But I'm the one who is supposed to not call." Olivia whined.

"She married."

"But it was really good. I mean, really good." Her eyes glazed over even more as she remembered the night.

"She's married."

"But…"

Doris cut her off. "Olivia you won and she's married. Let it go. The woman…is…married." She really loved Olivia. She was like a little sister, but she was tired of hearing 'Natalia didn't call' everyday for the last week. "Go have sex with one of your many other conquest 'YOU' didn't call."

"Thanks a lot Doris, you're a good friend." Olivia's voice dripped with sarcasm. In an instant Olivia picked up a paper weight throwing it across the room.

Doris shook her head in disappointment, ignoring the outburst. "Olivia, are you high?" Doris whispered. Her friend could be really annoying when she was high.

"A little." Olivia sat back in the chair.

"I can help you." _Gotta keep trying._

"Don't need it." They had the dance down to perfection.

"Go sleep it off and call me when you wake up." Her eyes softened as Olivia's shoulders slumped. "We'll do dinner and you can tell me again she hasn't called."

"Yea, okay." Olivia rose from the chair and left the office. _Sleep sounds good._

It had been two weeks since Olivia had talked to Natalia and she still hadn't heard anything back. Natalia had even changed her number.

Olivia walked down the isle of the grocery store. She stopped at the sight of the beauty that occupied her thoughts, just a couple of isle away.

She snuck over and jumped out at Natalia.

"Hi."

Natalia jumped a little too high.

"God, Olivia you scared me." She clutched at her chest willing it to calm down.

"Hey, what happened?" Olivia touched Natalia's shoulder. A fading bruise was peeked out from under the collar.

"Oh, this. I slipped in the tub. I need one of those shower mats." She forced laugh and shrugged Olivia's hand away.

"You might want to get it checked out." Olivia couldn't argue. She had had plenty of bruise from falling, under different influences. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good. And you?" She knew she should leave but she wanted to talk to Olivia so much.

Olivia looked at Natalia trying to read her. "You know just wondering why you are avoiding me. If this is about…"

"NO." She cut Olivia off. "I'm sorry. I've just been busy." It wasn't a lie, dodging Nicky was hard work. Truthfully Olivia had been on her mind more than breathing.

"Right. So are you busy now?" Olivia tried to keep the need out of her voice.

"Actually yes, I have to get home and cook dinner. Nicky and some of his friends are coming over." This night had to be perfect or the next couple days would be hell.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around then." _I am not going to beg. I have a reputation to keep. I could have anyone I wanted. _Olivia started to walk away.

"Wait! Maybe next week we could do something." She saw Olivia's eyes glow. "We could hang out. Just get to know each other."

"How am I supposed to get in touch with you?" Olivia said trying to keep her excitement at bay. _Anything to see you._

"I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Okay. Bye."

Olivia walked away with the widest smile._ Stay cool. Stay cool._

Natalia watched as she walked away_. If I could be those jeans._

"I wouldn't talk to her if you know what's good."

Natalia turned around to face Frank.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She played dumb.

"She's a whore and a drug addict. She will sleep with anyone and anything." He frowned at Natalia's lack of surprised reaction.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for the tip." Natalia started to walk away.

"I would hate for Nicky to get the wrong ideal." She stopped in mid stride.

"I told you it was nothing, Frank. Please just let it go." It sounded like a plea but it was really a prayer.

Frank knew Nicky. He had front row seats to Nicky's rage every night. He could also see the bruise under her collar, and he was about 60 percent sure that Nicky put it there.

"I'm just saying." He turned a walked away.

Natalia spent the rest of the day nervous. _What if Frank tells Nicky?_

The week flew by. Their party had gone well. Nicky had been nice the whole week. His colleagues were still talking about it.

Natalia had been perfect the whole week. She had the food ready everyday and she didn't bother him while he slept. She tip toed around the house keeping everything to his liking.

Saturday came and Natalia sat at the table with two small pieces of paper in her hands. _Look Ma no bruises. _She almost laughed. _That's not funny_. Nicky was on his way to work at his part time security job. They needed the money and it gave Natalia more time without him.

Natalia had been fighting temptation all day and all week she read and reread the horoscope. She knew it by memory still she held the paper next to Olivia's number. _Here goes nothing. _She dialed Olivia.

Olivia sat in her bedroom; the white powder lined the night table. She was supposed to be meeting Doris, but she canceled. Natalia was consuming her mind. It really made it hard to conduct business or have fun.

Her phone rang bring her back to reality.

"Olivia Spencer" it was a little slurred from drugs coursing through her brain.

…..

"Natalia, it so good to hear your voice," she sobered a little.

Olivia flopped on the bed like a teenage girl. She stared at herself in the mirror until it became too much. "No, that's okay. We can just talk."

They talked for hours as Olivia listen to Natalia talk about her week.

Natalia lay on the bed as she talked to Olivia. She knew it was late but she didn't want to hang up.

"Olivia? "

"Yea?"

"I…" _I want you._

"What?"

"Nothing."

Olivia wanted an answer but she didn't want to push. "Can we meet tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out; we don't have to do anything." _Unless you want to._

Natalia hesitated rereading the paragraph. "I would love to."

"So tell me more about how much you like this town."

The next morning Natalia woke up to the door slamming. She jumped of the bed. The phone was still in her hand._ I must have fallen asleep talking to Olivia._ "Olivia," she whispered. She heard a groan and the sexiest voice.

"Yea, I'm still here."

"I have to go."

"Okay, Bye."

She hung up the phone as Nicky made his way up the stairs.

He walked into the room. "Breakfast." He grunted as he walked to the bathroom.

Natalia practically floated to the kitchen.

Natalia stood at the door of Le Mezzo. The parking lot was empty except for her departing taxi. _Why am I here? I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here. _Natalia had been telling herself that since Nicholas had left for work and for the cab ride from her home.

Despite her inter protest Natalia walked through the door of the restaurant. Her breath caught in her chest. The sight was one to behold.

The restaurant which normally had twenty tables each with their own chandelier was bare with only one table sitting in the middle of the large floor. One red rose sat on the each plate. She looked around noticing the expensive art and sculptures, what impressed Natalia the most was the water view.

The back wall was one big window that looked out over the water. The small waves shimmered in the moonlight.

Just by the look of the place Natalia knew she wouldn't be able to afford anything on the menu, not even an appetizer.

_I should have eaten before I came. _She had meant to but she was far too nervous to put anything on her stomach and it took her hours to pick an outfit. She still felt under dressed. _I shouldn't be here._ Natalia turned to leave running chest first into the one person she desperately wanted to see and had pray wouldn't show up.

Olivia caught Natalia by her waist preventing her from falling backwards. "Whoa, sorry I'm late."

Natalia didn't respond looking past Olivia to the exit door.

Olivia moved in her line of vision, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, yes, I'm fine."

Olivia smiled. "Yes you are." She took in the sight that was Natalia.

The woman wore a simply black dress that hung loosely down to her calves. At the bottom of the dress red rose pedals were printed, seemingly floating through a night sky. The dress itself was sleeveless but Natalia wore a black sweater. Instead of her usual ponytail, she had curled her hair. The curls hung loosely around her face, at times falling in her eye.

Natalia's cheeks turn a bright shade of red, showing the embarrassment of Olivia admiration.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Actually I'm not. I was just leaving. I shouldn't be here." Natalia tried to side step Olivia but the woman stepped with her.

"Wait! Since you came all the way out here we could at least have dessert." _Please stay._ Olivia held Natalia's hand hoping a physical connection would change the woman's mind.

"Just dessert."

Olivia was pulling Natalia towards the table before she finished her sentence. Only when Olivia was sure Natalia wasn't going to run, did she let Natalia's hand go. Olivia pulled out Natalia's chair.

Natalia giggled a little. "You didn't have to do that." She said as she sat down. No one had pulled out her chair since her dad when she was a child. The giddiness died as she watched Olivia walk the short distance to the other side of the table. Her eyes were glued to Olivia's behind. _God, how I love to see her go._

"It's my pleasure." Olivia ran her hand down her dress before sitting down. She had picked out a form fitting red dress that accentuated her curves.

The dress had a plunging neck line that left just enough to imagination. She wore a gold chandelier necklace with small rubies hanging from the end of the gold ropes.

The only thing that stopped Natalia from Olivia ogling was her stomach growling.

Olivia smiled at Natalia pretending not to hear the growl.

Natalia hesitantly picked up the thin menu. She closed her eyes praying that something on the menu was fewer than 20 dollars. Her eyes almost fell out of the socket when she saw the prices; nothing was even close to her price range, not even the salads.

"Olivia!"

Natalia looked up at the approaching man. He wasn't much older than them. He walked to the table with him arm spread. Olivia stood for a second to embrace the man.

"Rios this is Natalia."

The man bowed toward Natalia. "So what can I get you ladies for starters, wine?"

"Please."

Natalia was about to protest when Rios held up his hand. "Don't worry it's on the house and I promise to cut this one off before it gets too bad." Rios laughed.

"I'll have the usual." Olivia handed the man the menu. She didn't need to look at it. She ordered the same thing every visit. "Have you decided what you want?"

Natalia swallowed her pride taking one more look at the menu. She could feel the sweat build on the forehead. Rios and Olivia were looking at her making her even more nervous. Finally, she laid the menu down. "Olivia I can't afford any of this, even the water is too high."

Olivia burst out laughing holding her side. After a few seconds she caught her breath. "She'll have the same."

Rios ginned before walking away.

"Don't worry." Olivia reached across the table taking Natalia's hand in hers. "Everything is on the house. Eat to your hearts delight."

"I can't let you pay for this…"

"Natalia don't worry." Olivia smiled wide almost laughing at Natalia expression. "What to know a secret?" Natalia leaned forward. "I let Rios use any hotel her wants when he's on rendezvous with his girlfriends, free room service and everything, so he owes me."

Natalia forced a little smile. It reminded her too much of what they were doing. She decided to take in the sight of the light bouncing off the waters. It was mesmerizing. Absentminded she ran her finger over Olivia's palm.

"That tickles." Olivia caught Natalia's hand.

Natalia smiled across the table. In the short time she had known Olivia she was finding her smile and laugh infectious. She loved to hear it. "I did I tell you, you look great? I love your dress."

"Great as in you would buy it or remove it." Olivia winked at Natalia.

Natalia's mouth was moving before she could stop it. "Both." She gazed into Olivia's unflinching eyes.

Olivia swiped her thumb over Natalia knuckle. She loved the softness of the other woman's skin, until she hit Natalia's ring finger. She broke their gaze, her eyes dropping to the wedding band and the small engagement ring. It was silver with a small fake stone in the middle. _If she were my wife I would give her the big diamond I could find, so big she wouldn't be able to lift her hand. And she wouldn't have to because I would have a full staff at her beck and call._

Natalia noticed Olivia looking at her rings. She tried to pull her hand away, but Olivia entangled their fingers.

Olivia smiled, trying to ignore the irritation of the rings. It bothered her for some reason she couldn't or wouldn't acknowledge.

"Here you are." Rios returned to the table with a tray of hors d'oeuvre and wine. "Your meals will be out shortly."

"I don't know where to start." Natalia's eye surveyed the tray trying to decipher what was edible and what wasn't.

"Here try this." Olivia put a scoop of caviar on what looked like a cracker to Natalia. She held it up to Natalia's mouth.

Natalia took the offering, her tongue catching the end of Olivia's finger. It was the perfect romantic move in her book until the taste hit her tongue. She struggled to chew the food.

"You can spit it out." Olivia handed Natalia a napkin.

Natalia quickly emptied her mouth scraping her tongue of any residue.

Olivia laughed at Natalia's antics. "It's an acquired taste."

Two hours later Olivia and Natalia were walking down the pier. Olivia held her red high heel in one hand.

"Don't tell your friend but the best thing on the menu was the wine." Natalia bumped Olivia's shoulder.

"Trust me he knows." Olivia laughed at the running joke. Rios took Natalia's criticism of his food in stride but she could see he was aggravated.

"So this was fun." Olivia leaned against the rail. She sat her shoes beside her on the ledge.

Natalia stood in front of Olivia a little sad the night was coming to an end. They had had so much fun talking about everything under the sun except themselves. "It was and we should do it again." She giggled childishly laughing at the words 'do it'.

"What's so funny?'

"Nothing, nothing."

They both stood in awkward silence neither wanting to say goodnight to the other.

Olivia held her hand out hoping Natalia would take it.

Natalia did take the hand "I really did have a good time even if the food wasn't good, thank you." Natalia took a step forward invading Olivia personal space. She felt like a teenager waiting for their first kiss. When Olivia licked her lips Natalia couldn't hold back. She leaned in the distance between them. The kiss started gently with them holding back waiting for the other to make a move.

Natalia opened her mouth licking Olivia's lips, coaxing Olivia's mouth open. She slid her tongue past Olivia's lips finding the other woman's tongue, coaxing it to follow hers. Their tongues dueled, tasting each other.

Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck pulling her closer. She couldn't get close enough to fulfill the burning need in the pit of her stomach.

Olivia dropped her shoes enfolding in her arms. She wanted Natalia more that she did the first time. She took every cue from the other woman opening her mouth, chasing Natalia's tongue; all she wanted was a bed to fall into.

Natalia slowed her hormones. In the back of her mind she reminded herself she promised not to continue a sexual relationship with Olivia. She pulled back nipping Olivia's bottom lip. "I'm sorry." Natalia lowered her eyes to the ground._ I'm sending mixed signals. But I want her so much. I shouldn't have come here._

"Don't be…I know." Olivia kissed Natalia's forehead. "I'll get you a cab." She picked up her shoe pulling Natalia back to the street. After a few minutes a cab stopped. "I'll call you." Olivia gave Natalia a peck on the cheek tracing her thumb of the same spot.

Natalia sat in the cab as Olivia closed the door. She forced herself to look ahead as the cab pull away. _You seriously have to get control of yourself. You can't keep this up. No more seeing her, for some reason you obviously can't maintain a platonic friendship. What you do in the dark will come to light.  
_


	6. Chapter 6 The Resistance

**Chapter 6 The Resistance**

The church had decided the best way to raise funds for the homeless, was to hold a bake sale. The women of the church had gotten together to organize a festival of sorts. There were games placed around the park and tables with baked goods. It was a pretty good turnout, better than last years, partly because they got parole and probation boards agree to have some of their clients help with this year's sale.

Natalia had been stuck at the apple pie table for most of the day. It was 1 in the afternoon and it was getting hotter. She was beginning to rethink wearing a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. _If I had made sausage instead of beacon I wouldn't have this dark ring around my arm. I have got to find more heat friendly ways to cover up. I'm going to pass out, out here._

She smiled graciously at the passersby, thanking the heaven no one had stopped by to talk for too long. On and off she had been reading her bible.

Olivia idly walked around the park. She had decided to come and keep Rodney company. He was completing his community service helping with the bake sale. Sometime ago he had slipped off with another woman doing her service to the public.

Olivia was almost about to leave when she saw Natalia sitting at the apple pie table. _What I wouldn't do to have some of her apple pie. _She slipped in an out of the crowd trying to stay hid. She wondered to the cupcake table, just a few yards away from Natalia. She pretended to look at the last cupcake. Something enough it read 'I you'.

"Would you like this Ms. Spencer?" A woman startled Olivia out of the spying of Natalia.

Natalia sat in the chair wishing she had brought a hat to block the sun or an umbrella. She held her hand up to block the sun. She watched the children run around for a few minutes before surveying the crowd again. Just a few tables down, she spotted Olivia. The giddiness started to bubble in the stomach. She tried not to stare, failing miserably.

Natalia jumped out of the seat when someone touched her shoulder.

Mrs. Campbell the pianist held her hands up in surrender. "I just came to give you a break from the sun.

Natalia apologized, before practically running off.

Olivia finished paying for the cupcakes. She looked up just in time to see Natalia leave the table and walk across the street to the community center. She noticed Natalia left her book, while the woman was turned around Olivia swiped the book heading in Natalia's direction.

Natalia rushed into the empty gym. _Maybe she didn't see me. What if she did, I can't go back out there. With myself restraint we might end up having sex on the cherry pie table._

She let out and audible sigh when she heard the door open and close.

Olivia entered the instantly spotting Natalia standing at the edge of the basketball court. "You forgot something." She walked up to Natalia holding the book out.

Natalia hesitantly took the book, keeping some distant between them. "Thank you." They stood in silence until Natalia noticed Olivia hand behind her back. "What you hiding?"

"I got something for you." Olivia presented the cupcake. "Taste it."

Natalia took the small cake with red frosting reading the words out loud. "I you." Natalia smiled. She glanced at Olivia who nodded her head encouraging her to taste it. Natalia pealed the paper off before biting in the treat. "Mm." Natalia gulped the bit down nearly choking herself. In only a few meeting she had begun to read Olivia. The look she was giving Natalia meant something was about to happen, something she had promised wouldn't. _Don't do it. Please kiss me._

Olivia moved closer bring her hand up to Natalia's face. She cupped Natalia jaw, licking the small amount of icing off the side of Natalia's mouth.

Natalia shivered at the contact. She turned her head catching Olivia's lips. Olivia backed her against the wall, sandwiching her body. The position brought back the memory of their one night together. She dropped the items out of her hands hugging Olivia's body as close as it could get.

Natalia cupped Olivia butt she pulled her leg between her thighs, desperate to ease the ache Olivia created just by her mere presence. Her hips surged like an ocean in uproar. She broke their kiss, throwing her head back as she rode Olivia's thigh.

Olivia's hands traveled down to Natalia's hips. She slowed Natalia erratic movements. Olivia pulled and pushed Natalia hips to the tempo of her own movements. She kept them in sync driving Natalia crazy.

Natalia squeezed her hands, full of Olivia's behind. She needed something to hold onto, she could feel the rush of heaven taking her away.

Olivia caught Natalia's lips swallowing the moan of rapture. The body against hers shivered. Olivia pressed Natalia against the wall holding her up till her came down. She stared at Natalia until she opened her eyes. Olivia smiled, seeing the dazed look of Natalia's eyes.

Natalia leaned back trying to catch her breath. _God how does you do that?_

Olivia gently kissed Natalia's lips. The fight was over. Natalia was hers. Even if the other woman didn't want to admit it, she knew Natalia would come to her without any pressure. _It's was a start._

The door to the center opened, laughter talking filled the gym. When Olivia realized it wasn't the front door she hurriedly walked out.

Natalia looked after Olivia, forcing herself not to follow.

A few teenagers came running in with a basketball.

Natalia picked up her bible, seeing a page earmarked. She opened the book, in Olivia's cursive writing read, "Do you like me: check yes or no." Natalia laughed holding the book against her chest. _What am I going to do?_

Olivia ran back across the street spotting Rodney.

"Hey where they hell have you been?" Rodney met Olivia on the sidewalk trying to keep up with her fast pace walking.

"Where have you been?" Olivia countered. The day had gotten some much better she was burst with energy.

"I have been working hard scoring us something good." Rodney held up the small sandwich bag. The corner of it was tied tight around the cocaine. "Now answer my question."

"Doing stuff." Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"Doing stuff, uh. So, what's up with you and that woman you chased into the gym?' Rodney laugh when looked at him shocked. "Don't worry I don't think anyone else was paying attention."

"Nothing I was just talking to her."

"Right."

"You know what I feel so good right now I don't think I even need that." Olivia pointed to the bag in Rodney's palm.

"Fine I'll catch up with you later." He attempted to veer off their path.

Olivia pulled him back towards her. "I said I didn't need it not I didn't want it."

"So let's blow this joint."

"What about your community service?"

"Fuck it. It's not fair anyway we both got busted and I'm the one doing community service." That bitch Dory did this. But I'll be the one laughing last. I ain't doing it; we'll see what she has to say about that.

"Well some people have all the luck." They made it to Olivia's car.

"Seriously what's up with you and that woman?" Rodney had been hearing about her for some time. It was about the only thing Olivia talked about and he still hadn't met her.

"She's the one I told you about, you know the bet."

"And?"

"And nothing, I like her so I'm going to keep seeing her."

"You just like her because she turned you down and isn't she married?'

"When has that ever stopped me? Anyhow she wants me, I can tell."

"Does she want to party with us?"

"No she's not that type of person; she goes to church and reads the bible. Shit like that." Olivia leaned against her car. _If she does do drugs that could be something that could tip this over. I can't take the chance and just ask her if she wants some coke. But who ever gained from not taking risk. No, I would have noticed something or she would have told me. Plus Rodney would have to have sold to her. He knows everyone who does it._

"Are going to go or what?" Rodney pulled Olivia out of her head.

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7 The Closer I Get to You

**Chapter 7 The Closer I Get to You**

Olivia had been on cloud nine. Natalia had called every night for the past two weeks. She had even come over a night or two. She had never wanted to be this close to anyone but Doris. Every time they met they got closer and closer.

She could barely go five minutes without reaching out for the woman. They would cuddle while taking about their day. She even liked cuddling with Natalia. It was new; usually she kicked people out when sex was over. Natalia was different. She would watch for hours in the ceiling mirror as they lay together intertwined at every possible point.

Every morning Natalia's cab would be waiting out back to take her home. It was a very delicate card house, growing feelings and a husband could crumble it, and they both knew it.

Natalia sat on the bed of Olivia's suite. Olivia walked back and forth, in and out of the bathroom. "What about blond streaks?"

"That could definitely work. Do you have any rubber bands?" Natalia shouted at Olivia who was in the bathroom. _I always had a thing for fake blonds._

"Yea, look in the night stand."

Natalia pulled out the first draw and her eyes traveled to little baggies full of white powder. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. _That's what Frank meant._

"Did you find them?" Olivia poked her head out. Her heart almost stopped when her eyes spotted what Natalia was holding. She walked over the bed and sat down. She went to take the bag, but Natalia moved it out of reach.

"Tell me this isn't yours." The married woman looked at Olivia. _Please just say no and I'll drop it._

"Baby, I don't have a problem. It's just..." She slowly removed the bag from Natalia's hands. The endearment had slipped out but Natalia heard it. It was the only reason she let the drugs go. "For energy."

Natalia sat looking at Olivia who was looking at the baggie in her hands.

"Olivia?" _You need help._

"Look, just don't, okay. I don't need it from you too." The older woman got off the bed and headed back into the bathroom, drugs in hand.

Olivia stood in the bathroom. She was waiting for the door to closed, but it didn't. That either meat Natalia was still there or she climbed out the window. She exited the bathroom still wary about what Natalia would say or do.

Olivia sat on the bed in front of Natalia who hadn't moved or said a word. Olivia cleared her throat. "I…um…bought you a cell phone." She pulled the small device from her nightstand. "That way we can talk without me having to call your house, just in case he should ever pick up."

"Thank you." Natalia whispered.

"It's not what you think. You'll see. I'm fine." Olivia leaned over kissing Natalia on the cheek. "You'll see."

The next night was tense. Natalia met Rodney on his way out, on her way inside. The man didn't even say hi to her in the hallway. He walked slide against the wall all the way to elevator.

It was written all over his face he was high and Natalia almost turned around at the thought of Olivia high too. When she was sure Olivia wasn't high Natalia began to relax.

Natalia and Olivia lay on the suite's couch. Natalia was resting on top of Olivia. Her head laid on a soft shoulder, while a hand was rubbing her back.

"You ever wanted kids?" Natalia had been quizzing Olivia all night.

"Yes."

"What did you want?'

"One of each."

"What are their names?"

"Um, Emma for the girl and I haven't figured out the boy's name, either Michael or Joshua. But don't quote me." She smiled as Natalia started to think of new questions.

"When did you know you were gay?"

"High school."

"How?"

"Well I had sex."

Natalia hit her shoulder. "I mean before."

"I just knew I liked girls. Actually I appreciate the human body. Male or female."

"So your bi."

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "What about you?"

"I don't know, my freshman year of college. Me and Nicky had split and I had a thing for my roommate, but my parents found out and almost disowned me." She snuggle deeper into Olivia. Their words still burned. "Have you had sex with your friend?"

"Who? Doris…no she's like a sister. And if you mean Rodney, hell no."

Natalia smiled. _Good. _"How did you and Wolfe meet?"

"We went to college together. That's how I made my first million. I won a two hundred dollar bet from Doris. I invested it and just kept flipping it."

"Oh, I thought you grew up rich," Natalia's eyebrows furrowed.

"A lot of people think that. The truth is me and my brother floated from foster home to foster home," the pain evident in her voice. "I wrote an essay to get a scholarship."

"What happened to your brother?"

"Nothing I took care of him. He's five years younger than me. When I turned 18 I got custody of him."

"Where did you stay?"

"In apartment off campus. We did well for ourselves."

"You are amazing." She admired Olivia; most people didn't have the drive she had. She didn't even have the drive.

"And you're beautiful." Olivia hugged Natalia closer.

Natalia rose from her comfortable position. "I have to go. Can I see you tomorrow?" She looked down into those gorgeous green eyes and almost forgot what she had gotten up for.

"Sure, just call when you come."

Natalia bent to give Olivia a kiss on the cheek. Olivia quickly turned her head letting their lips meet. She coaxed Natalia mouth open to except her tongue.

Natalia slowly lay back onto Olivia body. She straddled Olivia tight as their tongues battled for control. It was an hour later before, she got enough strength to leave.

999999999999999999999999999

Natalia walked around her house, cleaning every room. _Don't call her. Don't call her. It's getting too serious_. _Space + distance= strength. _Her phone rang. _Please be Olivia. What am I saying; no one else has this number._

Nicky was outside working on his car. She picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, baby." Her heart grew bigger every time Olivia called her that.

"Olivia." She said it like a prayer.

"The one and only. How's your day?"

"Better now."

They talked on the phone till Nicky came in the house.

Her mood was light even though Nicky was looking for things to complain about. Even he couldn't bring her down when she felt like this. _House rule be damned._ It didn't matter his two jobs and girlfriend kept him away. They really only saw each other at breakfast and when he woke up to leave. It was a good system; they hadn't had a psychical altercation in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8 Those Who Ask, Those Who Take

**Chapter 8 Those Who Ask, Those Who Take**

Doris and Olivia sat in a table in the club room of the Beacon. She was still thinking about the conversation with Natalia on the phone.

"There's your friend, Rodney." The tall man with dark hair walked towards the two. He wore a black suit, with a black shirt and tie. A tattered toothpick hung out of his thin lips and a pair of sunglasses hid his blood shot eyes. He could easily be mistaken for a business man.

"Yea I called him."

"Olivia, if you just talk about it." Olivia ignored Doris as Rodney pulled a chair up to the table. "So how much you want, green?" He ignored Doris too, she didn't like him visa versa. He and Doris had a falling out a long time ago after the party, but they both had a weak spot, Green.

"Come on. Come to the back." Olivia led the man to the back of the room and through the double doors. She knew Doris didn't like it so she moved the business out of sight.

They both came out a couple of minutes later, laughing like hyenas. Olivia's eyes were bright and wild when she sat down.

Doris knew she was high, her friends' eyes rolled back before they came back into focus.

As a person of the law she should have called the police, but Olivia was her friend. Rodney had gone to college with them. But he took a different route to money and power.

Doris had helped her and Rodney out of possession charges, too many times.

She couldn't really preach. She hadn't studied, for days on end, in law school, on adrenaline alone. It was kind of her fault; she should have never invited Olivia to that party. So she just pretended not to see it.

"Let me help."

"Don't need it. I wonder what Natalia is doing." Olivia laid her head on the table.

"Olivia, I'm starting to get concerned. You have been spending a lot of time with this woman." Doris picked at her salad.

"So? I can't have any other friends besides you." She raised her head and a perfect eyebrow. She hadn't seen to Natalia in almost three days. _Nicky must have been off work._

"No, I'm just saying. It's like you actually like her. Or dare I say it…" When Olivia didn't protest, Doris looked at her and sighed. "Tell me you didn't go and fall for a woman who's married to a cop. You might as well let me walk you to jail." _You always go with complicated._

"I don't know. This last month…I just know I like being around her. She makes me feel good. We actually talk. I can be myself," Olivia couldn't explain it. _Natalia is always on my mind._

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day. Olivia Spencer sprung."

"Shut up! I just have to figure out a way to become unsprung. Couples life isn't for me."

"Oh, let's not forget, she has a husband." Doris knew Olivia didn't think things through. She saw what she wanted and went for it, the rest was whatever.

"What are you doing today?" Olivia changed the subject.

Doris pulled out her calendar book. "Melinda."

Olivia pulled the book out of Doris's hand before she could react.

"You're always looking at this book." Olivia flipped through the pages. "What the hell!

All the days have womens name written in." She closed the book and gave it back. "Sometimes I don't think you're a real lawyer at all."

"Jealous?"

"A little." She shrugged. _That used to be me._

"Remember you have a lady."

"I think I will make a surprise visit to my lady." Olivia threw some money on the table.

"Olivia, please be careful. My spidey senses are tingling."

Olivia let out a deep laugh as she walked away, swaying.

"And take a cab!"

The taxi pull up to the yellow house. She gave him fifty to wait down the street. Olivia rang the door bell, waiting impatiently.

Natalia came to the door surprised to see Olivia standing at her door. "Olivia, what are you doing here?" _This isn't good._

"It's good to see you too." Olivia smiled as she embraced Natalia.

Natalia pulled her into the living room. She just hoped no one saw Olivia.

"I can leave if you want." Olivia saw the panic look in Natalia eyes.

"No. I'm just surprised." _You're just standing too close. _She saw Olivia's eyes roll until they settled on her.

Their eyes met and the flames ignited. Natalia had been fighting the urge for weeks.

Olivia, on the other hand, was tired of fighting it. Natalia was standing there in a sun dress. It only came to her knees. Everything had her floating. She moved to encircle Natalia in her arms. "You always smell so good."

"Olivia, we shouldn't. Nicky could come back at anytime." Her body betrayed her as it trembled with anticipation.

Nicholas had supposedly gone to the store to get a part for his car.

Olivia's hand made its way under the dress. "Then we'll make it quick."

She rubbed the back of Natalia's thighs, kissing her shoulder. Moving to the front, her hand moved higher, as the butterfly kisses became so soft Natalia couldn't tell if it was the wind or Olivia's soft lips grazing across her skin.

Natalia moaned and she continued the journey. She rubbed the inside of Natalia thighs and moved higher. She came in contact with Natalia's cotton covered sex. She rubbed the fabric loving the effect it had on Natalia.

Natalia rocked into the hand. She needed those fingers inside of her. "Quick?"

"Quick." Olivia agreed. She guided Natalia on to the couch. She climbed on top of her, never losing contact with Natalia growing wetness. She pushed the panties aside and ran her finger up and down Natalia's sex. She gathered the moisture on her finger. She moved back and took the finger in her mouth, sucking the juice off.

Natalia watch as Olivia took the finger in her mouth and moaned. It had to be one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. "Olivia, please I needed you." She pulled Olivia fully on top of her.

"Where?"

"Inside me." She pleaded. Her hips came off the couch.

Olivia pushed two fingers inside her. They were both in heaven.

Natalia rode the expert fingers as they brought her closer to pleasure.

Olivia watched as Natalia tried to suck in air unsuccessfully.

"Baby, breathe." She continued to push into Natalia. She kissed and sucked on Natalia's pulse point.

Natalia hands tangled in her hair, pulling her away from her neck.

Olivia's thumb flicked over Natalia's clit. The silky nest tightened around her fingers.

Natalia moaned out as she bit down on Olivia's shoulder. It was music to Olivia's ears. Olivia continued her ministrations, prolonging the loud groan into her shoulder

Natalia's body convulsed with involuntary spasms. She threw her head back in dizzy bliss. She clung to Olivia trying to keep herself grounded. Her body slow sank back to the couch. Natalia found Olivia's lips, greedily sucking on Olivia's tongue.

Olivia slowly removed her hand from Natalia, breaking the kiss to clean her fingers again. She couldn't get enough of Natalia's taste. _I had a sample, I want the whole thing. _Olivia slid lower.

"No, Olivia. Remember, quick." Even as she protested, she gave Olivia more room.

"It will be." Olivia wasn't to be deterred, even if she didn't get off she had to taste Natalia. She pushed Natalia panties aside again.

The young Latina's body arched as Olivia tongue took control, guiding her body back up. It didn't take long before Natalia was chanting Olivia's name.

Olivia pushed deep inside the other woman as her second orgasm rolled through.

When Olivia was satisfied that she had gotten every drop of liquid heat, she place a soft kiss at the v of Natalia's legs.

"See," Olivia moved up Natalia's body, "quick." She stared into Natalia's eyes. _I could get very, very used to this_.

"God, Olivia." she sighed. _You don't know what you do to me. _Natalia stared into Olivia's eyes. They were glazed over; still the emotions swirling in them were undeniable. "What is this?"

"Sex." Olivia said simply. She saw Natalia cringe at the word. _No she's better than that_. Olivia didn't think it was possible or true but she might have actually fallen for the married woman. _I can't believe I care about her feelings. _"Natalia I think…"

They both heard a car door slam and jumped off the couch in a panic.

"Oh my god, he's home." _Don't panic, think, Natalia._

Olivia stood almost laughing at his timing. She was too high to care or be sacred.

It made Natalia angry but her fear took precedent. _If he catches Olivia here, he will kill both of us._ She pushed Olivia toward the front door as Olivia protested.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow." _I am not leaving until you said yes._

"Maybe."

"I'm not leaving until you give me an answer." Olivia planted herself in the door, crossing her arms.

Natalia heard the kitchen door being unlocked. "Okay." She quickly hurried Olivia out the front door. But not before Olivia stole one more quick kiss. She tried to straighten herself as best as possible.

Nicky walked into the room. He headed straight upstairs, not looking her way. He came back down a few minutes later. "I'm going to be late in the morning so don't wait up."

A few minutes later, he left the same way he came.

Natalia flopped on the couch. She had been so scared; her heart still hadn't slow yet. Silently she thanked God.

Olivia rode in the taxi, silently. She still couldn't believe they had almost been caught. It was all worth it to her. Olivia touch her lip with her fingers, Natalia's taste was still there. She smiled. _I have to do that again._


	9. Chapter 9 Yes, No, Maybe So

**Chapter 9 Yes, No, Maybe So**

Olivia sat in the church pew debating why. She looked at the statue at the front of the church, feeling for some reason it was mocking her. It was a cross draped with a sheet. "You don't scare me."

"I hope not." Father Ray sat behind Olivia in the next row. "It's meant to give comfort." He leaned over the back of the seat catching Olivia's eyes. "You wanted to talk."

"Yea and it's not about that this is serious." Olivia sat sideways on the bench

Father Ray lifted his eyes brows smiling at Olivia. _I guess you're assault isn't serious enough to talk about but serious enough for you to self medicate. _"I'm listening."

"Try to be objective." Olivia waited until he nodded his head. "Say you met someone and you really liked them."

"Like or like, like."

"Like, like. Say you really like them but it turns out they are married. If you knew they weren't happy…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. If they are married then you know it's a sin. You should wait till they are free to you absolutely."

"But what if they like you back but they won't leave? Think about it for a second. If they like you and you like them then what's the problem?"

"The problem is if they really loved you they would free themselves."

Olivia shook her head. "You have to see the way she looks at me. If you felt what I feel when I'm with her you wouldn't say that. For the first time I feel like someone really likes me. She's so giving, beautiful, and not to mention great in bed. Her husband can't appreciate her like I do."

"I want you listen to me Olivia." Father Ray reached over touching Olivia's shoulder. "You may not think it, or anyone else for that matter, but you are worth more than a couple of late night meetings between the sheets. You deserve better and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If this woman really wanted you she would prove it." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "You have to take control of your life. I understand you have feelings for this woman but this can only end badly for you and you're the one who's going to lose. If you really like her and she likes you then she would be willing to sacrifice for you."

"So your saying I should make her choose me or him?"

"If you really want to see where this could go, it's the only way."

999999999999999999999

Natalia rode in the passenger seat of Olivia's car, watching the darkness of the country road fly by.

Olivia half concentrated on the road and on her passenger. Natalia had been really quiet since they had met. "If you don't want to go..."

"I don't." Natalia said before Olivia could finish her sentence. She was tired of all the fancy restaurants and the constant slipping in and out of buildings. More so she didn't want Olivia to spend any more money on her, that's not what it was about. She wanted to be outside with Olivia in the fresh air. "The night is so beautiful I was thinking we could enjoy it. Like a picnic or something."

"A picnic sounds great." Olivia turned off the road into a hilly area she had been plenty of time before. Natalia had her twisted around her nimble fingers. Anything she wanted Olivia sprinted to get. If Natalia wanted a picnic, Olivia would make sure this was the best picnic she could put together, sans the food.

They settle down on the blanket. Natalia sat side ways between Olivia's legs, watching the stars. She counted and recounting, trying to decipher between planes and the actual stars.

Olivia sat watching the beautiful sight in front of her. Natalia was the only thing she was interested in tonight. The woman was the only thing she thought about, every though was based around their meetings. Olivia hated to admit it but she needed Natalia. She needed the sly looks and the smiles. The only things she wanted was for Natalia to tell her she felt the same. Sometimes it felt like a one way street, that feeling occurred more and more since her talk with father Ray.

"They're so beautiful." Natalia pointed to the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." Olivia quipped back. She watched Natalia blush ducking her head in bashfulness. "I don't know, I think they came out to see you…So tell me more about a younger Natalia."

"I don't know. You know I went to college, which my mom suggested. She thought it would be good for me to get an education and me and Nicky were separated. But went he told them about my crush on my roommate they told me to come home."

"Do you always do what they tell you to do?"

Natalia shrugged her shoulders. "Sadly, yes." _I did what everyone expects me to do. Quit school and had a child. _That's what everyone said she should do. It what Nicky and her parents wanted, but not one ever asked her what she wanted.

"They wouldn't approve of this. What happens then?" Olivia tried her luck. She wanted Natalia to say she didn't care what they thought. If Natalia said that then she would know she could trust her not to run when everyone told her what a bad person Olivia and how she killed everything that she touched.

"No they wouldn't." Natalia thought for a second. It never really crossed her mind what would happen if her parents found out, just Nicky. _I can't lie. It would probably end between us if anyone ever found out. More than likely I'll be dead._ No matter how much Natalia felt for Olivia their relationship wasn't build to last. She couldn't say what would happen if anyone found out, even the people in the town. If people started talking, she would have to end it, for the safety of them both. "I don't know." Natalia felt Olivia stiffen against her side. She knew Olivia wanted some reassurance, but she really couldn't promise anything at the moment.

Olivia untangled herself from Natalia. She turned pulling her knees to the chin. The night was quickly going downhill. But it was something she needed to hear. She was too far entangled to see the big picture. Natalia was married that was the end all be all to the story. Nothing was going to change that simply fact, not their late night meeting or their all the nightly conversations. _I guess Father Ray was partly right, Natalia doesn't love me but he was wrong because this was what I'm best at. And who's to say what I deserve because that's not what the world is based on. If it were, good people wouldn't die and people like me and Rodney would be wiped off the earth the day we were born._

Natalia watched helplessly as Olivia collapsed into herself.

"I can't do this anymore." It was a simple sentence Olivia spoke and for some reason she thought it would have more power: the power to rewind time, so she never met the woman beside her, the power to make one of them disappear or at least the power to stop her from feeling like she did. It hadn't done any of the above. It was still all there grow inside her chest, strangling her.

"You don't mean that." Natalia argued. She pulled Olivia arm from around her legs. "You know if things were different."

"If things were different…" Olivia scuffed. She had heard it plenty of times, from the police to ex lovers. It was the summary of her life. But things weren't different and she didn't have the power to change them.

"You don't understand." Natalia stroked Olivia face.

"That's true, I don't." The one thing Olivia couldn't and would never understand is why she continued this relationship. It was doomed from the beginning. She was the one who would lose. Natalia had a family. She got up every morning ripping herself away from Olivia and went home. Every morning she was left alone to look forward to the approaching night.

Natalia caught sight of her wedding ring as she caressed Olivia's face. There it was staring her in the face. The leash Nicky had on her, pulling her along the ride of life. Anything she said wouldn't mean anything, because Nicky was the one calling the shots. He said when and where she went. Seeing Olivia was the only thing he didn't control, and still she worked around his schedule. "You know how I feel." It didn't matter that neither of them had actually said how they felt. Natalia pushed Olivia legs flat onto the ground. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to leave me alone."

"No." Natalia sat on her heels.

"We should go."

Natalia pulled the fleeing woman back to the blanket. She straddled Olivia, making sure she had her full attention. Natalia swallowed the lump in her throat, giving Olivia an option. "If you really want to stop this, I will. But I want you to know that there is no one else I would rather be with, everyday of every second. I don't know why or when I fell for you but I did and I can't just make that go away…"

Olivia looked away. She hated being weak. Somewhere along the way she had lost all control of herself. Two opposing forces were controlling her life, cocaine and Natalia. She spent the night with the woman and the days with her other companion. The worst part is she didn't care. At the beginning of every day and night she gave them the power to make or break her. She had already decided to stay with Natalia. No matter how much she pulled away, the pull to the married woman was stronger. There was no more fooling herself; she was in it for the long haul.

"Look at me." Natalia tilted Olivia face up to hers, gaining her attention back. "I'm giving you the choice. If you want we can leave and forget this ever happened, but that's not what I want. Is that what you want?"

Olivia shook her head. "I want you."

"You have me." Natalia looked Olivia in the face and lied. Neither she nor Olivia believed it, but they both put on a brave front accepting the lie as truth. Natalia pushed Olivia back onto the blanket. "You ever made love under the stars."

"No." It wasn't a lie per se. She had had sex plenty of time outside, but she had never made love to another person. Natalia was the first person she ever wanted to label sex as making love. "You want to be my first?"

"And last." Natalia slipped her hand between them, unbuttoning Olivia's khakis. She slipped her hand between Olivia's legs, caressing Olivia's already slick bundle of nerves. She swallowed Olivia's moan with a kiss. She loved to be on top of Olivia. She loved hearing the woman moan and whimper with need. Natalia stroked Olivia's heat until the millionaire was in frenzy.

Olivia's hands tangled in Natalia's shirt, stretching it.

Natalia moved her hand lower. She had never been inside of another woman; she wanted Olivia to be her first. Her finger pressed against Olivia's entrance.

Olivia twisted away from the breath taking kiss. "No." She pulled at Natalia hands moving it away from her delicate opening.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked breathlessly. Olivia had a firm grip on her arm, she couldn't move it if she wanted to. "I want to make you feel good. I want you to feel the way you make me feel." Natalia looked down at Olivia who had her eyes closed.

"Soon." Olivia clasped her hand with Natalia moving them both back to her clit. She held their hands still as her hip grinded against them.

Natalia decided to let the subject go. _How can I argue with her like this? _Natalia took control of the pace; she caressed Olivia in alternating circles, never keeping one pattern for too long. She could feel Olivia's body start to tighten before coming to a grinding halt. "That's it baby. Cum for me."

Olivia mouths fell agape as her body was set on fire. It raced through her veins shutting down her brain and rendering her limps useless. In her mind Natalia was free, making love to her in their bed. In her head she repeated something she would never say too loud to anyone. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

999999999999999

_Of all the places to go the police department had have a function at Olivia's hotel._ Natalia stood at the bar while Nicky talked to some of his new friends. She was bored out of her mind. She looked around to see Blake and Frank traveling through the crowd.

Frank was practically dragging Blake behind him. She spotted Olivia's friend, Doris, walking towards the pair. Natalia didn't know why but she felt like something was about to happen. It was small; she was probably the only one who noticed, because she was watching them.

Doris had walked by Blake. Their hands brushed across each other, lingering until they were out of reach. When they passed both women looked back at each other intently. Doris faded into the crowd.

Natalia turned back to the bar. _Maybe I'm seeing things. _Natalia walked to the restroom and splashed water on her face. _Things are going good so far. No sign of Olivia and no problems with Nicky. Maybe God likes you after all._

"I'm thirsty," a body pressed behind her.

_Or he's really tempting you_. "There's water." Natalia knew the voice. She knew the body even more. It turned her on and scared her. Anyone could walk in.

Looking in the mirror Natalia saw the black pant suit the millionaire wore. _Power suits are so sexy. _Her hand ran down the pant leg behind her.

"It's not that kind of thirst." Before an answer could be thought of Natalia was turned around and hoisted onto the sink.

"Olivia, someone could walk in." The small protest was ignored as a hand wondered up her dress. _And I thought you looked sexy in jeans. _Natalia hands pulled at the lapels of the jacket.

"You know I love it when you wear dresses. It makes for such easy access." Olivia's hands wasted no time finding Natalia's spot.

"Ahhhh, me too."

"Come upstairs with me." Olivia played the married woman's body like a well tuned instrument.

Natalia nodded, ready to agree to anything as long as Olivia continued what she was doing.

An hour later Natalia and Olivia stood on the opposite side of the elevator on their way back down to the party.

Natalia stood helplessly in the corner watching Olivia sulk. This wasn't entirely true. She could help it she just couldn't give Olivia what she wanted. It had begun to be this way after their evening under the stars. Olivia was a big ball of confusion. One minute she was pulling Natalia to her the next she was pushing her away. "Olivia I don't want to leave it like this." Tonight was different; Natalia had broken an unwritten rule.

Olivia stood in the corner quite. If she spoke she might say something she might regret.

"Olivia?" Natalia reached out for Olivia's hand.

"You shouldn't have said it." Olivia almost shouted making Natalia jump back to her side of the box.

"I'm sorry. It slipped."

Olivia shook her head. She was trying her hardest to fight back the tears. She twisted the key the panels stopping the elevator. "Come away with me."

"What?"

"We should go somewhere; Hawaii, Paris, hell, Antarctica." Olivia stepped closer to Natalia.

"Olivia I can't, Nicky."

"But you don't love him. You said that much."

Natalia fidgeted under Olivia's spotlight. It was her big mouth that got her in trouble, but Olivia just did something to her body. She couldn't control what she did or what she said. It just so happened in the throes of a mind shattering orgasm she whispered I love you. She didn't mean to. _I did mean to just not out loud._

"Natalia?"

"What is this?" Natalia asked like she had so many times before. She wanted Olivia to tell her the truth. It might not have made a difference because she couldn't leave Nicky. But she wanted to hear it. She wanted Olivia to say it.

Olivia backed away from Natalia. She took the question as a sign to back off. She thought she knew the answer Natalia wanted to here. It just confirmed to Olivia that she was alone in her feelings. "Sex." She closed her eyes missing Natalia deflate at her answer.

Olivia started the elevator again. She texted Rodney holding her head down in the corner of the elevator. She wouldn't cry in front of Natalia. _If sex was what Natalia wanted, who am I to deny the woman? It's what everyone wants from me. Why should Natalia, a married woman, be any different?_ Every night she waited for Natalia to call, every morning she waited for the woman to move away from her, and every time she spoke to the woman she waited for those three words. Now that they had been said, it only served to make her feel worst.

Olivia's phone rang before the sliding doors opened. She didn't bother to look at it.

"Olivia I'm sor…" Olivia stepped off the elevator without a second looked. She strolled right up to Rodney in the lobby.

Natalia slowly walked through the lobby watching Olivia hoping she would give her indication that they were okay.

"Natalia! Where have you been?" Nicholas ran up to his wife taking her in his arms. He played the worried husband role, worthy of an Oscar. Frank was on his heels running behind him as if Natalia was his wife.

"Oh, I got lost this place is so big. I was looking for the bathroom." Natalia quickly lied. She blinked back the tears building behind her eyes.

"Yes it is big." Nicholas looked around unimpressed. "But don't be too impressed, this place is owned by a dyke." Nicky laughed taking Natalia's hand.

Natalia grimaced. She could smell the alcohol seeping out of Nicky's pores. She turned around only catching Olivia's eyes before the elevator doors closed.

The second elevator doors open and Doris stepped off. A few second later Blake poked her head out snaking out of the elevator. Natalia wanted to laugh. This place seemed to be the place to go to cheat. If one weren't careful they might run into their cheating spouse with their own mistress.


	10. Chapter 10 Friends and Holy Men

**Chapter 10 Friends and Holy Men**

The next week

Saturday night, Natalia and Olivia sat in the restaurant just outside of Springfield.

"So do you have any family besides your brother?"

"Nope. He lives in Mexico or South America. You know a free soul. I only hear from him when he is in trouble or needs money. What about you?" Olivia just realized she didn't know much about Natalia's past, just the overview she received at every turn.

"Um, actually I have a son. His name is Raphael. He's only seven." Natalia rumbled through her purse until her found the picture. She handed it to Olivia.

The picture was of a little boy smiling, with two front teeth missing.

"Oh my God he looks just like you." Olivia smiled at the picture. Her eyebrows frowned. It was weird that of all their conversation Natalia having a son was never brought up.

Natalia knew what Olivia was thinking. "He lives with my parents, in Chicago."

"You know I have an early meeting in Chicago next week. You should come maybe we can stop by and meet him."

Natalia eyes brighten then darkened. It had been almost 4 months since Nicky let her see him. But she couldn't take Olivia to her parents. They had already kicked her out and almost disowned her when they heard about her alleged ungodly relationship with women.

"I don't know. My parents don't like visitors."

"Come on, he's your son. We'll swing by and pick him up. Make it a day. And didn't you say Nicky was going to some mandatory training that week in Texas." Olivia could see the thought of seeing her son made her happy. _If seeing her son was going to accomplish that then so be it._

"Okay, but I should call them first."

"No problem. And don't worry I don't bite. Unless you ask nicely." Olivia winked at Natalia.

"I love you…r jokes." Natalia quickly recovered. It had been on the tip of her tongue all evening. They didn't need another episode like last week. This was the first time they had met after the party and she could still feel it between them.

Olivia looked at Natalia. It was slowly killing her, she wanted Natalia. She wanted to be able to go outside and say I love you back without having to apologize.

"So, how come no one likes you?" Natalia was curious; she hadn't found a single person to vouch for Olivia.

"Who?"

"Blake, Frank, the whole police department, that grocery clerk, some of your staff."

"Well, Blake doesn't not like me, she doesn't like Doris."

"You're friend, the lawyer?"

"Yea, it was back in college."

"What happened?"

"Short version, Doris screwed Blake."

"How?"

"The kind when you don't call the next morning."

"Oh, that screwed." Natalia laughed. _You never know people._

"Now they have this on and off thing. She's just jealous cause Doris has a different girlfriend every week."

"And what about you?"

"I used to be like that, but something better came along." She smiled at Natalia before resuming her train of thought. "Now I only have one."

Natalia smiled. Natalia slipped the wedding band off her finger hiding it in her purse _She called me her girlfriend. _She replayed Olivia's words, every time her smile got bigger.

Olivia dug her fork into the chocolate cake. Slowly she guided the fork to Natalia mouth, intently watching as the other woman's lips wrapped around the silver utensil.

Natalia moaned at the first taste to the rich cake.

"Oh that is sexy." Rodney walked up to the small table. A shit eating grin was plastered to his face.

Olivia smiled weakly at him. She loved the man but she really wanted to be alone with Natalia. "Rodney."

"Long time no see green, where you been. And who is this tasty little treat." Rodney smiled at Natalia. He backed off, when Olivia cleared her throat. He respected boundaries. If Olivia wanted to be stingy that was okay, she had shared plenty of times before. If what he heard was correct she was already sharing the woman.

"This is Natalia. Natalia this is Rodney, an old friend of mine." Olivia introduced the two.

"Hi, Rodney." Natalia didn't look at him directly; something about him was off putting.

"Natalia." The man turned his attention to Olivia. "So, green. You want to…" Rodney peeked at Natalia before nodding his head to the exit of the restaurant.

"No now, maybe tomorrow." Olivia shook her head. She didn't want to conduct business in the presence of Natalia. Natalia had made her stance on the subject clear and she didn't want to lose whatever they had together.

"Ok, I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you, Natalie." Rodney walked away, misprinting Natalia's name on purpose. He didn't like her already. She was getting in the way of his friendship with Olivia.

Olivia gave Natalia an apologetic smile. "Where were we?" She dug another fork full of cake for Natalia.

"Who was that?"

"No one important, what's more important is having a good night." Olivia offered the fork again. She slowly feed Natalia, knowing the conversation about Rodney was not over.

The next morning Natalia went to church. The sermon had been over for 30 minutes. She still sat in the pew.

"You know I see you every Sunday and you always look like you need to talk." Father Ray walked up beside her.

Natalia continued to stare at the statue in the front of the church. "I want to confess but I already known what you will say." The man had always been polite to Natalia. He didn't seem like the one to judge. But to her he was a man of god and all of them were alike. They were men.

Father Ray sat beside one of his favorite members. Natalia had only missed one sermon since joining the church. She would attend every function, sale and meeting. She was a woman of few words and that usually meant something was wrong. But her didn't push if he had learned anything from his first few run-ins with Olivia is was that the more you push the more likely you are to be assaulted. "How about you have the conversation, anyway? I'll just listen. You can play both parts. If I disagree I'll jump in."

Natalia smiled, he was different from her priest in Chicago. "Hey, Father Ray, Forgive me for I have sin. It has been six days since my last confession. 'What have you done my child?' I have lied to many people. I lied to you so many times. 'What have you lied about?' I told you I slipped in the tub, really my husband hit me."

Father Ray remembered that conversation. He knew she was lying. Most people didn't know he had a degree in sociology and psychology; he was trained to notice liars and people who truly needed a helping hand.

"I don't know what to do about it. 'You should hang in there, stick it out. Believe that god with give you the strength. And he will never put you through more that you can take.'"

Father Ray's neck snapped back, a little ticked she would think that. "Okay you stop right there. I would never tell you to hang in there. Natalia I know a place where they shelter abused women."

"I know, remember I volunteered there a couple of week ago." Natalia slumped in the pew. It felt good to tell someone.

"Do you still love him?"

"No, I don't stay because I love him. On the contrary I hate his guts and I'm not scared for MY life."

"Then why do you stay?"

"Our son. Nicky will hurt him to get to me. And my parents. I took Rafe with me one time and he still found us. He always finds me." Natalia leaned back against the back of the pew.

"He's a police officer right?"

"Yes, and well connected throughout the force."

"Is there something else?"

"I am having an affair." Natalia said it so fast Father Ray almost missing it.

"Oh."

"I know it's wrong."

"Given the circumstances I would be hard pressed to blame you, but that doesn't make it right."

"That's not all."

"Okay."

"It's with a woman named Olivia Spencer."

"Well I guessed I should have guessed that." He laughed in his head. _That's Olivia. I should have put it together a long time ago. Of all the conversations I've had with Olivia, she was practically telling me who this new love was._

"I should have known you knew her."

"Yes I know her very well. Ahh, not in that way" He assured Natalia. "Natalia, do you think that is wise?"

"That's just the thing. I know it's not but for some reason I keep going back for more. I have this burning feeling when she's next to me. And when I'm away from her, she's all I can think about. I just want being around her and touch her, you know?"_ Did I just say that? _A blush rose on her face.

"Yeah you did just say that, but it stays here. And I know what you mean."

"I know everyone says she's a bad person but I don't see it. She is sweet and funny."

"That's the Olivia I know too. You know we talk sometimes."

"About what? Sorry I know you can't tell me."

"We talk about God and the world." The priest thought about his next words. "I am going to advise you that, problem one needs to be solved before you can do anything with number two."

"I know."

"I also want to tell you to be careful. Olivia is very fragile even if it doesn't seem like it, and things can go downhill quickly."

"I think maybe falling for her. I'm just worried, with Nick, Raphael and her problem."

"So you know about that." Father Ray sighed. _I suppose everyone does._

"Yea, want to help but I don't exactly have a lot of moral ground to stand on." _What would I say, "Hey I know I'm cheating on my husband with you but I think you should really stop doing that."_

"You don't need moral ground you need leverage and a strong front." Father Ray patted Natalia's hand.

"I have to get home." Natalia rose from her seat.

"Natalia I know you have your reasons for not leaving but I really want to help you. So if you ever want to leave or disappear. I know people who could help. There are retreats that shelter woman and children. The police have no jurisdiction." Father Ray held her hand. "Just think about it. And you are forgiven…be careful." He gave the hand a pat before letting it go.

99999999999

Father Ray walked into the bar with is bible in hand. He sat at the bar ordering water. The patrons knew he was coming, like clockwork. Some even talked to him about their souls and problems. Saturday and Sunday night seemed to the busiest night for scarred souls

"God damn! If it ain't my favorite hypocrite." Olivia unsteadily walked toward the priest.

"Olivia! There is still time to repent." He sipped his water.

"Still trying to save people in bars?" She sat beside Father Ray. Her eyes were wide, movement fast and unsteady.

"If they won't come to church, I bring it to them." He smiled. "You come over here to talk or just mess with me."

"Both. Bartender, get the padre here a double and I'll have the bottle." Father Ray waved the drink off. The bartender sat the bottle in front of Olivia.

"What's wrong Olivia? You know not to drink when you're high." He tried to remove the alcohol. Olivia was faster, gripping the bottle, snatching it out of his reach.

"Don't tell me what to do." Olivia voice raised a little. She was no longer in a friendly mood.

Father Ray look pass the brunette and saw Rodney looking at them. The man acted like he was her protector when he was only hurting her. "What did you want talk about?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I have a joke for you. A Sunday school teacher was teaching her class about religion and explaining how after death the soul goes to heaven and the body stays on earth. So she started asking her students questions, and then she asked a boy, what, did I say goes to heaven first? He said," Olivia pause as giggles erupted, "Well you said that it's the soul but it's wrong it's the legs, last night I went into my parents room and saw my mom screaming with her legs up in the air saying OH GOD AM CUMING!" Olivia laughed so hard she almost fell off the stool.

_Telling me dirty jokes, it's not going to work. _"Olivia, how many people know what happened?" The priest had been through this before.

Her laughter died. "Me, you, Rodney, Doris, and Jack, here." She lifted the bottle.

"This is not going to help with the feelings you are having." He pointed at the bottle. "Let me help."

"I don't need it and I didn't ask for your help, okay…Oh, I remember why I came over, I wanted to give you a check for that feed the children or whatever it is."

"You mean the new campaign to help foster children."

"Yea, cause I know how they feel." Olivia took a big swig of alcohol.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, father." She laughed at the term. Olivia always thought it was a joke to call him Father or just out of his name period.

"Olivia, I want to talk to you about Natalia."

"Who the fuck told you?" Olivia leaned closer to the man

"It doesn't matter. I want you to break it off." Father Ray held his hand up before Olivia could protest. "There is a good reason why I am asking you to do this. Just know that it will be better for the both of you if you stop this now before anything happens." Father Ray lowered his voice to a whisper. "Natalia can't keep this up, what if her husband found out."

"He won't." Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "No, why is it I'm the one always losing. Every time, I'm the one who has to lose. Not this time. You were right I have to take control of my life and I am. I am not going to let you decide who I can and can't date."

"Olivia…"

"No, for the longest I have been waiting for someone like Natalia. She makes me feel better about everything. She cares for me and I care for her. You and the man upstairs can't stand to see me happy, can you?" Olivia hands flew through the air. The bottle slipped from her hand crashing to the floor.

The patrons of the bar kept to themselves never stopping to see what the noise was.

The two sat at the bar silently waiting for both their emotions to simmer.

"There is nothing that would make me happier than to see you happy, but this won't do it. It will get you hurt in the long run." Father Ray sighed seeing he wasn't getting through to the woman. "You know where to find me if you ever want help or talk."

"Don't need it." Olivia got up from the stool. "Got all the help I need." Olivia nodded to the pool table where Rodney and two women stood. Neither one was playing. The pool table was serving as a stabilizer for all three. If they were to let go, they probably would be very aquatinted with the dirty floor.

"Wait," He dipped his finger in the water painting the cross on her forehead. "You are absolved."

"Thank you." Olivia whispered as she staggered back to Rodney.


	11. Chapter 11 Out the Mouth of a Babe

**Chapter 11 Out the Mouth of a Babe**

The next week Nicky left for his training. He was going to be gone for seven days. He had been rather nice that week. Natalia was glad. She couldn't see her son or Olivia with bruises. She and Olivia left early the next morning for Chicago.

Natalia and Olivia arrived in front of her parent's house.

"We're here." Olivia parked the car waiting for Natalia to move. Natalia sat in place looking at the house. "Come on." Olivia got out of the car and opened Natalia's door.

As they walked up to the small house, Olivia noticed a little boy was staring out the window. He suddenly disappeared and came running out the door. He got to the steps and promptly jumped off them, superman style.

Natalia and Olivia both ran to catch him. The older woman got there first. She wrapped her arms around him before he hit the ground.

Raphael laughed as he was caught in the air by the strange woman.

"Oh my god, what have I told you about doing that?" Natalia heart was racing.

"Sorry, mommy." He looked at the woman who was holding him. "Who are you?" He smiled at Olivia.

"Me? I'm Raphael. Who are you?" Olivia teased him.

He giggled uncontrollably. "No. I'm Raphael."

"Oh sorry. I'm Olivia. Who are you again?" Raphael laughed uncontrollably. His squirming made it hard for Olivia to hold a good grip. She lowered him to the ground and he immediately ran to Natalia, hugging her legs.

"Ma, have you come to get me? Can I come home now?" He asked her that every time.

"No, baby not yet, but soon. Okay." She didn't want him to grow up in an abusive home.

Her parents were the only hope she had for him to grow up normal.

Olivia looked up to see an older version of Natalia standing in at house door. _She doesn't look happy._

"Natalia I need to speak to you." The older woman stated and walked back into the house.

Natalia didn't look as happy as she had been minutes earlier.

"Rafe, can you do me a favor?" He nodded his head. "Can you stay with Olivia, just for a little bit?" Natalia walked into the house after an enthusiastic nod from her son.

Olivia sat on the stairs. Rafe jumped in her lap.

"Are you mommy's friend?" He looked at her, his brown eyes studying her carefully.

"Yes we are friends."

"Are you special friends?" He tilted his head, twisting his body from side to side.

"You're Mom is married to your Dad. We are just friends" She almost laughed at his forwardness.

They sat quietly until Rafe decided to speak again. "But she ain't happy. That's why I can't live there."

Olivia was curious; if she was going to get any answer it would be from him. "Why?"

"Because he made mommy cry." He cupped his hands around Olivia's ear still talking loudly.

"How?" Olivia didn't like where this was going.

"Dad got mad and hit her." Olivia was stunned. She looked at Rafe in disbelief.

**Inside the House**

"You have the nerve to bring a woman here?" Her mother was livid. "We are trying to save your soul and you bring some woman here while your husband is way."

"Mom it's not like that. We are just friends." They were all trying to do was save her and it wasn't working.

"What if Nicky found out about this. You know he'll be mad." Natalia's father jumped in. Her parents knew Nicky's temper and they still refused to help Natalia.

"Dad, me and Nicky got married because I was pregnant. But I lost that child and the love I had for him. I'm stuck in a loveless marriage and I have the bruises to prove it." _The only reason I agreed to stay with Nicky in the beginning was because you two threaten to disown me._

"No daughter of mine will be a divorcee. And I will not have you bring strange women around Rafe. You can damn your soul but not his." Her mother remained silent as her father's voice rose.

"He's my son I'll do what I want."

"Not while I'm alive." Ricardo Rivera stared his daughter down. "Where is your wedding ring?"

Natalia looked down at her finger. She hadn't worn it in days. She looked at her mother who played with her ring. Natalia had watched the woman play with the metal band her whole life. Natalia had to take hers off. It weighted her hand down like a leash around her neck.

"Being resized."

"Natalia get it together, before something happens." Natalia's mother spoke up before her husband could continue his rant.

Natalia turned and left the house.

She walked to the door, right as Rafe made his declaration.

"He got mad and hit her."

"No, baby, I told you your Dad never hit me. We just had an argument." She rushed beside the two, to cover.

"But I saw it and you were crying." He was adamant.

"No Rafe. I told you. Your Dad wouldn't do that." She looked at Olivia to see who she would believe. Olivia jaw was tight. It didn't look like she was listening to either of them at the moment.

"So why can't I live with you?" Two sets of eye waited for her answer.

"Because we have to get settled first then you can come home. And it is the middle of the school year and school is very important." _And_ _your dad is an asshole._

"Okay." He accepted the answer like always.

"So, why don't we get going?" Olivia asked. _I swear if he touched her._

"Where are you going? You just got here." Rafe clung tighter to Olivia as tears filled his brown eyes.

"We were going to Chucky Cheese." She motioned at her and Natalia. "Oh, did you want to go?" Olivia teased him.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." He jumped up and down.

They spent the whole day with Rafe. They had taken him to Chucky Cheese and the roller rink. When they dropped him off at Natalia's parent's house he was dead sleep, crashed from a sugar rush.

Olivia and Natalia headed back to Springfield. The tension was visible. Olivia couldn't hold the question anymore. "Did he hit you?"

"NO, Rafe was only three. He got confused. That's all." She looked at Olivia from the sides of her eyes. She had rehearsed this conversation with plenty of people even the police.

"So why does he live with your parents?" The hotelier wasn't about to let it go that easy.

"Nicky moves a lot with his job. Rafe needed a stable home." _Not one where he was constantly hiding from terror_.

"And now?"

"It's the middle of the school year." Natalia could see Olivia was close to believing her.

"Natalia, if he hit…"

"He didn't. Plus, you know how parents can be when they disapprove. They let Rafe believe those things." _Life is funny, I'm taking up for Nicky to the woman I'm cheating on him with….but that's not that funny. More like pathetic._

Olivia knew all too well how parents could interfere.

"Okay, I just want to make sure your okay." She put her hand on Natalia's knee.

"I am as long as I'm with you I'm okay." Natalia let out a breath she had been holding since Rafe told Olivia. _Lying is becoming second nature. I don't know if that's good or bad._


	12. Chapter 12 Quitting is Easy?

**Chapter 12 Quitting is Easy?**

When they arrived back at the hotel they went straight to the bedroom. _I am going to have Doris investigate, if he touched on hair on Natalia head. _Olivia was rested her head on Natalia legs, sprawled across the bed.

Warm finger were running through her hair. She was almost sleep when she felt Natalia shift and heard the night stand drawer open.

"Olivia?"

"Yea, babe." When Natalia didn't answer she looked up to see her holding the drugs.

She crawled up the bed and took the small baggie. _Damn I truly forgot this was there._

"Baby, look at me." _I don't want this for you. _"Look at me."

Olivia lifted her eyes. She had had this conversation already with two nosy people.

"You have to stop. This is going to kill you," looking into Olivia's eyes. Natalia begged, trying to strike a chord within Olivia.

"I don't have a problem. I don't even do it every day"_, that means I don't have a problem, right? I can go at least a week without it. _Olivia's denial would only get her so far. If she told herself the truth she could go a week without it. But she told herself that anyway.

"Good, so it should be easy to quit." _For me. _

Olivia shook her head, no.

"Yes. I can't be in this relationship, if you continue to do this."

Olivia snored. "Is that what this is? I thought it was just occasional sex." _Don't take it out on her, it's your problem. _She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, especially at the hurt look Natalia tried to hide.

Natalia started to get up from the bed, shaking her head. She didn't need to be called name by Olivia. Nicky had that covered.

Olivia caught her arm, "no I'm sorry, and I didn't mean it. I'll stop. Look, this is me stopping." Olivia pulled Natalia into the bathroom and flushed the bag. "See, I stopped."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." _In the bedroom._

Natalia stood beside Olivia and turned her to the big mirror over the sink. "Tell me what you see Olivia."

"I see two very attract women standing"

"No tell me what you see about you." Natalia stood behind. She stared into the green eye through the mirror. Natalia waited, it was a trick her mother used to do on her when she tried to warn her about Nicholas.

Olivia was silent for a few long seconds as she studied her image.

"Um okay. Truthfully, I see a…um a woman who can be a cold hearted bitch, self destructive and a manipulator, who's asking for it." She spit the words out. They were from everyone in her childhood and everyone in this town. Her eyes left the image before her. No one knew it but she hated looking in the mirror. The person staring back wasn't who she wanted to be. _I have to get all these mirrors taken down._

"That's too bad, because I see a strong, compassionate, self driven woman who would never let anything stop her. She's a force to be reckoned with. She not asking for anything, but to be respected and loved unconditionally." Her hands ran down Olivia's arms. "You don't need that stuff, to make you feel better or for energy. It is a false since of reality that will only hurt you and the people who love you." _Mainly me. _"Look at that woman, that's who I see every night and morning." She waited till Olivia looked into the mirror again. "Do you see her, cause I do." Her arms wrapped around Olivia's waist.

Olivia finally nodded. _I am a force._

They got back in the bed, neither was close to sleeping.

Natalia wanted to believe the little bag was it but it was hard. There was more somewhere.

Olivia was fighting the urge to call Rodney he always knew what o do in these situations._ We've quit plenty of times. I am a force. _Quitting just didn't seem like a good idea at the moment.

For two days Olivia hadn't answered any of her calls. Natalia went over to the hotel.

The elevator man took her up to the top floor. In the exclusive hallway Natalia ran into the man deck out in black. "Oh Father Ray what are you doing here?"

"I was just here to check on Olivia." Father Ray's eyebrows lifted. He smiled at Natalia. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, was here to check on Olivia."

The priest ran to catch the elevator. "And don't worry I didn't see you."

Natalia knocked on the door no one answered but she could hear people moving inside. She knocked again.

Olivia opened the door, looking like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair uncombed. She didn't even greet her. She just walked away.

Olivia sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" She walked into the room.

Natalia heard bottles rattling in the kitchen.

Doris came out with a box full of alcohol. She sat it on the living room table.

No one had said anything to Natalia and she was confused as to what was happening.

Doris walked over to the desk in the corners. She started riffling through the different drawers, throwing several bags of drugs on the desktop, when Olivia suddenly jumped up.

"Hey, that's mine. You have no right." Olivia screamed so loud Natalia had to cover her ears.

"Olivia, sit down and shut up, now. You asked for help and I'm helping." Doris pulled bag after bag out of the desk. "Not an addict, my ass."

"Yes. I asked you to help; I don't want it now, so leave! I'm not an addict!" Olivia curled up on the couch and she started cry.

Natalia walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of it. "Olivia, are you okay?"

"She's just going through withdrawal." Doris answered for her.

"Natalia, make her stop. That stuff is mine." It hurt Natalia to see the pain in Olivia's eyes, but this had to be done.

"No baby, it's for the best." She kissed Olivia on the forehead and headed for the bedroom.

Doris eyebrows shot up at the scene. _Baby? Yep, this is going to end badly._

After they were sure they got everything, Doris left to dispose of it.

"Olivia you have to settle down." Natalia sat on the couch. She was dizzy from watching Olivia walk from one wall to the next.

"No. It's hot, something is wrong with the air condition." She had been pacing the room for an hour. Her pajamas were soaked with sweat.

"Olivia," Natalia jumped in her path, "Just calm down. Let's get you out of these clothes and lay down. I promise you'll feel better."

"Okay. No! I have to go do something." Olivia ran out the door towards the elevator. Natalia ran after her. Just as they got to the elevator Doris stepped off.

"And where are you going?" She eyed both the women.

"I forgot to do something downstairs. I have a business to run you know." Olivia felt trapped.

"No, Olivia. You need to rest. Me and Doris will handle it. What is it?"

Olivia's brain wasn't firing on all cylinders. She couldn't think of anything besides calling Rodney.

"That's what I thought. Go." Doris pointed back to the suite. She sighed, "Why couldn't you be addicted to porn." They escorted Olivia back inside.

Natalia wanted to laugh but the situation wasn't funny.

A couple of hours later Natalia lay spooning Olivia. They had finally got her to sleep. Doris left to get some clothes for herself.

Olivia had begun to struggle in Natalia's arms.

_Olivia's dream_

_She was back at the college party. She watches as people moved in a blur around her._

_It changed as she felt the weight of him on top of her._

_"NO please. Get off."_

_"It's your word against mine." the demonic laugh boomed through dream scape._

_Olivia stood outside of the dorms, lost. "Here this will make you feel better." A man held out a mirror with white powder on it._

_"No, thank you."_

_"Come on. It will make it go away, like it never happened. Isn't that what you want or do you want to relive it every time you close your eyes." She looked and saw Rodney standing in front of her._

_"I need to go home." _

_"Here this will take you home." She was about to take the mirror when a soothing voice broke through her delirium. 'It okay, Olivia. I'm here. Breathe baby, just breathe'_

_It all disappeared as the darkness settled in._

Natalia awoke when she felt Olivia jerk. Olivia was panicking again. Doris said she would probably have anxiety attacks and nightmares. She still wasn't prepared to see her friend in such a state.

Natalia was wide awake when she heard Olivia yell 'no'. The body next to her heaved as the air left and didn't return.

She rolled Olivia onto her back and pulled her close to her body. Her hands smooth Olivia's hair from her face.

"It okay, Olivia. I'm here. Breathe baby, just breathe." Olivia started to calm after couple of seconds. Her eyes blinking but didn't open.

Olivia settled as she listened to Natalia voice.

"What's wrong?" She knew it wasn't fair to take advantage of Olivia's state but she wanted to help.

"It's my word against his." Olivia softly answered the question snuggling deeper into Natalia's side.

Natalia couldn't sleep, Olivia's words ran through her mind. She analyzing them until an unpleasant answer came forward.

She heard the door to the suite open and close. Slowly, she untangled herself and walked into the living room, closing the door behind her.

The prosecutor dropped onto the couch. She was determined to help Olivia even if it meant dragging her to therapy or court. 20 years had flown by like the blink of an eye. It was a relief when Olivia called her and said the three words she had longed to hear. _I need help._

"What happened to her?" Doris looked up to see two anger filled eyes boring into her.

"It's none of your business. Why don't you go home to your husband? I'll take over." She leaned back into the softness of the couch cushion.

"No, I want to know what happen."

"Go home Natalia, if Olivia needs anything, I'm here."

"She doesn't need you. She needs me. And I plan on helping. So tell me now. Who did it?" Her eyed harden even more.

Doris laughed. _Look at mama bear. You're a hoot and a half. _"She needs you, not me. Are you jealous or do you just have a need to make everything about you? You two walk around here like **you** aren't married. Or did you forget about that little snag. Everyone doesn't live in this little world you two have created. Give me a break."

"Excuse me! What about you? You walk around here all high and mighty with your law books and you let your suppose it best friend slowly kill herself, illegally. Now I want to know what happened, now." Her voice was quite and hard.

"No. Go home and make yourself feel good by thinking you're helping." Doris sat up on the couch. Natalia's words had actually hit deep. _I have watched as she sank deeper._

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. I love her and I will not stand by and watch her self destruct if there is something I can do." She ran out of breathe as she prepared to battle with the lawyer.

Doris stared into brown eyes. Natalia took a deep breath ready for another round of quiet yelling. _I bet you didn't even realize you just said that. Maybe you can help. After all she's doing this for you._

She leaned back and patted the cushion beside her. Natalia took the space.

"Short version. In my senior year in college, I invited her to this party for law students. We were all partying. I didn't know the punch was spiked; I had even had some but not as much as Olivia. This asshole took advantage of her while she was passed out. I found her a few hours later with Rodney, her dealer. They were high as kites. She promised she wouldn't do it again. We tried to press charges but she couldn't prove it was rape and the punch was gone. No evidence. She has been on and off of that stuff ever since. It went from once a month to once a week to almost every day."

"And now?"

"I don't know. She quit for a while last year."

"Wait, you know her dealer? Why haven't you done anything?" Natalia was shocked.

"Yea I know him. We used to be good friends before all of this." Shame filled the lawyer. _Some friend he turned out to be._ "If I arrest him, I'll probably have to arrest Olivia. Then if he snitches she could go down with half of government counsel and some very high people."

She had tried many times to get him arrested but it always came back to those powerful people protecting their name. "The last time I even suggest rehab, Olivia didn't talk to me for two months. I'd rather be here to make sure she's okay than leave her with Rodney."

"Whatever, you just keep him away from Olivia or I will hurt him." Natalia stood from the couch and walked back into the bedroom.

Doris looked after her_. Oh I like her. She won an argument against a seasoned lawyer. What do they call it, oh yea, Latina fire. _

The next few weeks Olivia was feeling much better, she had energy and an appetite. Doris and Natalia had talked her into therapy and a program. It actually started to help. She erased all of her drug friends from her phone and email, except Rodney's. She couldn't not matter what people said Rodney was one of the only people who cared about her. The temptation to go back was high but the risk of losing everything else was higher.

Natalia and Olivia continued to meet in different places, mostly in Olivia's suite. Olivia still couldn't get enough of Natalia. It got harder and harder to let Natalia go every morning. Sometime she pretended to be sleep others times, she wouldn't let Natalia out of the bed. Now that she was clean she needed something to occupy her days beside sleep.

Natalia had finished dressing, but she hadn't left.

Olivia sat in the middle of the bed, fidgeting. "Um, Natalia, I want you to know this isn't just some fling to me. I know you're married and have a son. I just want to let you know that it means more to me that just a night, I think…"

"Olivia don't…" Natalia jumped in before Olivia could finish. _Please don't say it. _

"I just wanted you to know." Olivia closed her eyes.

_I know cause I feel the same. _"We can't." Natalia refused to look at Olivia's deflated form. She knew they were at a breaking point. She paused at the door.

The hotel owner sat thinking about her next move. ""I know, but we could." The words were soft, float like a feather through ruff winds. "Who knows what could happen if we try. I can see it in your eyes. You want to."

Natalia hugged the door frame, resting her heavy mind and heart at the entrance. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia laid back down as Natalia left. The pain was all consuming, knowing she could never have the woman to herself. The worst part of it was how much control she had lost over herself.

Olivia rolled over pulling her drug stash our of the night stand. The little white powder was the only thing that helped when Natalia was away. It controlled half her life while Natalia had the reins to the other half.

She had stayed clean for a month but the pain was too much to bear. The nightmares were get closer and worst and Natalia wasn't even close to breaking off her marriage. _I'll quit again tomorrow, for real._

By 8 that morning Olivia was too high to get out of bed. She lay in bed with her phone tucked by her ear just in case Natalia called. She remained that way until Natalia called hat night, and then she sobered up enough to appear normal.


	13. Chapter 13 The Meet the Family

**Chapter 13 The Meet the Family**

Natalia and Olivia were headed to see Rafe again. It was the fourth time they had made the trip. She didn't care where Nicky was or what he was doing.

When they got to the house, Rafe was sitting in his usual place. Olivia quickly parked the car and ran towards the stairs. She and Natalia knew that no matter how far away they were he would dive for Olivia. Luckily Olivia always caught him.

Olivia bounced him in her arms. "You ready."

"Yes, yes." Rafe loved when his Ma and Olivia came.

They end up at the arcade. Natalia sat at their table waiting for the food. She watched as Olivia helped Rafe and another little boy, shoot the monsters on the screen. She loved how Olivia was around Rafe. She followed Rafe and his new friend, where ever they went and Rafe had her undivided attention. She could tell he reveled in it.

Olivia ran over to the table and pulled Natalia away from it. "Come on, we need a third."

"For what?"

"They challenged us to a shoot out." Olivia just wanted Natalia closer.

"Who?"

They stopped in front of the basketball cage. Two goals hung on the wall. The balls were line up just inside of the cage.

"I'm not good at basketball." She was a cheerleader in school not an athlete.

"It's okay me and Rafe will make up for you. Isn't that right Superman?" Rafe was talking to the other little boy. Natalia looked passed them and saw the boy's mother and father staring at them.

Rafe ran over. "You playing Ma?" He wrapped his arms around Olivia's leg.

"Of course, she's playing." Rafe's eyes lit up. She had never seen him so happy.

"They have a team name Olivia, it's The Millers, what's ours?" They needed a name if they were going to win, but they all had different names.

Olivia looked at Natalia for help.

"RON" Natalia spoke up. It was the first thing that popped in her head.

Rafe and Olivia gave her matching confused looks. "Who's Ron?"

"No, R.O.N. It stands for our names. Rafe, Olivia, Natalia." She shrugged her shoulders.

"R.O.N, it is. Come one lets win." Olivia walked into the cage.

After two rounds, they were winning by three points. It was Natalia's turn. Olivia had a perfect score and Rafe had done better that she thought he would.

"Okay Ma, it's on you." Rafe cheered.

Natalia and Mrs. Miller stepped into the cage.

The clock started. Natalia missed her first eight shots. Olivia and Rafe stood behind her laughing at her poor effort. Natalia wasn't even looking at the goal she just threw the ball on a pray.

When she finally hit a shot it surprised her so much she started to jump up and down, shouting. Her fist pumped in the air. "I won, I won." The buzzer sounded.

Olivia walked into the cage wrapping Natalia in her arms. "That was a good shot, baby, but we lost." She turned Natalia towards the scoreboards. "It was a blow out." Olivia tired to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her joy died as she eyed the scoreboards.

Olivia laughed, "No, it's okay. I think we should celebrate your shot and that sexy victory dance." Olivia whispered the last part her ear.

Rafe walked over with a smile on his face. "Ma, you're crazy," he giggled.

Natalia looked around as everyone was looking at them. She blushed as she thought about her victory chant and dance.

"Hey, you guys want to join us, we have plenty of food and tokens." Olivia walked over to the other family.

Mr. Miller answered, "Sure, we'll split the bill."

"No, losers pay." Olivia led the way back to the table.

After the pizza and drinks were gone, Olivia ordered everyone cake and ice cream. After desert, the adults talked while the two boys went off to play more.

Rafe came back and climbed in Olivia's lap.

"What's wrong, superman?" Olivia asked the little boy. Natalia could see he was tired. The excitement of the day had drained him.

"Nothing." Rafe laid his head on her shoulder. Olivia began to rock the little boy; he soon fell asleep while the adult continued to talk.

Natalia had never felt so normal. _Here I am with my son and Olivia, having a normal conversation with other parents_. She unconsciously leaned towards Olivia. Her hand found Olivia's on the table. Their fingers intertwined as Olivia talked to Mr. Miller about stocks. _Being bored has never felt so good._

They gathered their belongings after saying their goodbyes. Olivia had taken a sleeping Rafe out to the car.

Natalia was collecting all of Rafe's prizes off the table as Mrs. Miller did the same for her son.

"Your wife is really good with children." Natalia looked at her shocked.

"Thank you." It was an automatic answer.

She looked down at her hand and realized she still didn't have her wedding ring on but her engagement ring shined in the dim light. She smiled as the thought of being married to Olivia formed.

"I know we just met but here is our number. If Rafe ever wants to come over or you guys want to do something just give us a call. It's so hard now and days to find a descent family like yours. And next time stocks will not be brought up." Mrs. Miller cringed at the thought of another boring conversation.

"Yeah we'll give you a call." _So this is what life is supposed to be like._

Olivia and Natalia walked Rafe up the stairs of the Rivera household.

Natalia mother walked to the door. She always blocked Olivia's entranced. "Rafe, why don't you come get ready for bed." Her gaze set hard onto Natalia.

"Bye Olivia." Rafe ran inside arms full of small toys.

The disapproval shone bright in her eyes. "Natalia, I need to talk to you." She walked away with not so much as a glance at Olivia.

"I'll be right back Olivia."

"No problem I'll be here." Olivia sat on the steps. It was her place whenever they visited, banished outside like a bad pet. She pulled her phone out listening to her messages.

**Inside the house**

Natalia sat on the couch across from her father. The lazy boy creaked as her father rocked slowly.

"We need you to take Rafe next weekend. He is out of school on Friday so he has a three day weekends. I want you to come get him Thursday night." He continued to rock. Every so often he looked out the open door to see Olivia sitting on the steps.

"Mom you know I can't take him home."_ Nicky will kill him._ Panic set in as Natalia thought about Nicky's reaction.

"Well, your mother and I are going to Florida to see my brother Miguel. You remember Uncle Miguel."

"Yes but Papi you know Nicky's temper." Natalia was begging. _Rafe doesn't deserve that._ It felt like they were just trying to punish her using Rafe.

"Well I suggest you stop making him mad Natalia, hanging around this woman who will lead you to corruption." Her father took a deep calming breathe.

"Why should Rafe have to suffer for my mistakes," Natalia ignored the comment about Olivia.

"He is your son, not mine. You and Nicky need to work this out."

Natalia turned to her more sympathetic mother. "Ma, please don't do this. Can't Rafe go with you? I'll send you some money if that's the problem." Natalia saw her father's eyes turn dark. Somehow she had crossed the line. His jaw clenched.

"You come here and offer us money. How dare you? You think because you're whoring yourself out to some rich dyke you came come in here and throw money in my face."

He rose from the lazy boy, his voice still at an angry whisper. "I want you out. You come and get Rafe Thursday night or you can pick him up from child services."

"Daddy, why are you doing this?" The tears stung her eyes. Her father had never been this mean before.

"I will not stand by while my daughter whores herself out. It's unnatural. You bring that woman to my house and expect me to welcome her in. You think I don't know who she is. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No! Why are you taking it out on Rafe? He is just a child." He walked out the room as Natalia cried.

Natalia's mother sat beside her daughter. "Natalia you know he is just upset, Miguel is really sick. He didn't mean it."

"Mom, Rafe can't come home. You know Nicky doesn't want him."

"Just try. Maybe this time will be different."

"He won't, I've tried so many times. Nicky's not going change." Natalia cried into her hands.

"You should have thought about that before you opened your legs." Mr. Rivera walked in the room shouting.

It got the attention of the wrong person. Olivia stormed through the door. "Hey, what is your problem?"

The two alpha's eyes locked. Olivia turned away walking over to Natalia and kneeled to eye level with the woman. "Are you okay?"

Natalia nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled through the tears. Olivia was swiftly becoming the only person she could count on, but she wasn't constant, neither was their relationship.

"Get out of my house!" Natalia's father walked over to Olivia grabbing her arm.

She snatched out his grip standing to her full height, a couple of inches shorter than him. "Look Mr. Rivera, I don't know what your problem is but I won't stand by and listen to you talk to her like that. Rafe is in the other room. He doesn't need to hear it either. I won't stand for it."

Natalia moved between the two, facing Olivia, whose emerald orbs looked her over. "Olivia, it's okay, really."

"No, it's not." Olivia looked back at Natalia's father. "I don't ever want to hear you talk to her like that again. She has done nothing to deserve it. Your daughter is the most loving person on this planet and if you can't see that than, she nor Rafe needs to be here."

The older man didn't reply as he walked out the room, again.

Natalia's mother almost smiled._ I've never seen Rafe nor Natalia happier then with her, but the love those green eyes carry will only cause trouble. For everyone._

"I'll be outside." Olivia turned and left out the house.

Natalia's mother walk Natalia out the door, whispering. "You know I never told you but your father used to be just like Nicky. But he changed." She hung her head in shame.

"I never saw him hit you." Natalia eyes were wide as saucers, he could dismissive and hard headed, but she never thought of her father as another Nicholas.

"After you were born he changed. He loved you so much just as he does Rafe. Just take Rafe for the weekend. I'll call you when we get back. Call your cousin Maria maybe she can keep Rafe."

Olivia stood from her seat on the steps of the porch. Natalia walked out of the house, her eyes were red. "Baby, I'm sorry, I couldn't let him talk to you that way." Olivia pulled Natalia closer.

Natalia sniffed trying to compose herself. "No its okay, um I just found out my Uncle is really sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We can send him so flowers if you like." Olivia led Natalia to the car.

"No, it okay my parents are going to see him next week." Olivia opened the door for Natalia. Olivia walked to the other side getting in the car.

The ride back to Springfield was quite. Olivia was still angry._ If her talks to Natalia that way there is no telling how he treats Rafe._

Natalia was busy trying to figure out a way to tell Nicky about Rafe's visit.

Natalia and Nicky arrived home in the morning like always. Nicky sat at the table reading a newspaper eating his breakfast.

"Nicky I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"My parents are going to Florida this weekend and they need Rafe to stay. I was thinking he could come here just for the weekend."

"No."

"But Nicky it will just be…"

"I said no. If you bring that little bastard here I will smother him in his sleep. Is that what you want Natalia?" His voice rose slightly, but his eyes stayed on the newspaper.

"No." Natalia looked at her husband in disgust. She never hated anyone more than she hated Nicky. If looks could kill, he would have been dead four times over.

"Are you trying to make me hurt you? Because if you are keep looking at me like that." Nicholas flipped the page, warning Natalia.

"I'll just call my cousin." She turned back to the dishes. Maria had already said no.

Natalia sat the table in the kitchen trying to come up with a plan. Rafe needed a place to go. He couldn't come home, she couldn't risk it. She had been up all night with Olivia. She was running on empty. After she made breakfast Nicky went right to sleep, Natalia couldn't.

Natalia sat in the guess room contemplating her decision. Bring Rafe home was only a minor option before Nicholas ever said anything, now it wasn't even a last resort.


	14. Chapter 14 Quality Family Time

**Chapter 14 Quality Family Time**

Olivia stood by her car in front of the Rivera house, while Natalia retrieved Rafe's things. Rafe tore out the door and down the steps. He ran the pathway, jumping in her arms.

"Hey superman."

"Hi, Olivia." Rafe wrapped his legs around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

Three adults watched on the porch at the scene before them.

"Talia, I'm really sorry about what I said. Miguel's health is really stressing me out. You know I love you." Ricardo spoke up. He didn't like Olivia but he never meant to show that side to Natalia.

"It's okay dad. I love you, too."

"So, Nicky agreed to keep Rafe." Natalia's mother smiled as Rafe clapped his hands over Olivia's cheeks, expelling the air puffed inside.

"Yes, he works most of the time anyway." Natalia grabbed Rafe's overnight bag. "I'll see you guys in couple of days. Tell Uncle Miguel I said get well soon." Natalia walked away before she had to lie anymore that needed.

When they arrived at the hotel Rafe had already fallen asleep.

"You get the bags and I'll get him." Olivia got Rafe out the car.

In the penthouse Natalia woke Rafe. "Baby wake up it time for dinner."

He rose onto wobbly legs. Olivia came and picked him up throwing him in the air before catching him. He was wide awake giggling when Olivia put him on his feet.

He bounced on the tip of his toes. "Again. Again." He reached for her.

"Dinner first." Natalia handed Rafe the hotel menu.

He flipped through the menu settling on the dessert page. "I want a chocolate and a strawberry cheesecake, a vanilla milkshake, apple pie with ice cream on top, and a fudge brownie." Natalia lifted her eyebrows.

Rafe sat the menu down and looked between the adults.

"Oh, no. I don't think your mom like your choices. How about you order something real? We have chicken strips or nuggets." Olivia handed the menu back to Rafe.

"And you have to eat a vegetable before you can have dessert."

"Aw, man" Rafe finally settled on the chicken nuggets, with mashed potatoes and a side of broccoli.

The three sat on the floor around the living room coffee table. Rafe had finished his chicken and mashed potatoes; he was struggling with the broccoli.

"So, Rafe how do you like school." Olivia tried to lighten the mood, inquiring about Rafe's life. "What are you, in the twelfth grade?"

He laughed so hard the punch came out his nose. "No, I'm in the second grade. We are learning how to add with two digit numbers. You have to remember to carry the one. I'm the only one who remembered." He stated, pride clear in his voice.

Natalia listened to the conversation. _I should be there, reminding him to carry the one or hanging art projection on the refrigerator. _

Rafe went on about school and his friends.

"Young man, you eat broccoli or its no dessert." Natalia interrupted his story.

Rafe frowned as he pushed the stems around. "I'm going to get something to drink you want anything." Olivia shook her head.

Rafe made sure Natalia was gone. "Olivia you like broccoli? If you do you can have mine."

Olivia felt bad for the little boy. His eyes had glazed over as soon as the cheesecake was delivered.

"Rafe, vegetable are good for you. I'm going to show you a trick. I'll even help. For every one you eat I'll eat one. The trick is to put as many as you can in your mouth, chew fast and swallow a lot."

"Teamwork." Rafe quickly shoved three stems in his mouth. Olivia ate the other three. The grimace on Rafe's face was priceless as he gulped the last of the greenery down.

"All gone." Rafe smiled as Natalia walked into the room.

She spied the missing broccoli. "Okay Rafe where did you hide them?"

"I didn't, I ate them. See." He opened his mouth wide showing pieces of greenery stuck in his teeth.

Natalia looked at Olivia who sat picking at her tofu.

"Okay, since you ate them you can have the cheesecake." He eats the piece in record time eyeing his mother's dessert.

"I say we order movies and make popcorn." Olivia suggested as she cleared the table.

"I vote yes." Rafe raised his hand in agreement.

"Rafe's got my back how about you?" Natalia peeked at her watch.

"Okay but it's almost bedtime for one little person." Natalia said pointing at her son.

"Okay Rafe here's the remote. Push this button to scroll through the movies."

"Wow, your TV is really big." He stood in front of the TV scrolling down the list stand too close for Natalia's liking.

Two movies and a bowl of popcorn later Rafe was stretched out on the couch beside Natalia. The two were using Olivia's leg for a pillow.

Olivia watched the pair peacefully sleep. _Look how cute they are. Okay we have to do this some other time. It will be like a family movie night. _What?_ Nothing I didn't say anything._

Natalia awoke to a small foot under her chin. _Still a wild sleeper I see. _Rafe had somehow gotten to the other end of the couch and was using her as a foot rest. She looked around finding no sight of Olivia. _Maybe she went to bed. _

Natalia rose from the couch carefully not to wake her son.

Olivia walked out the kitchen handing her a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning baby," Olivia kissed her on her neck then lips.

"Good morning, Olivia. I have to get going to check on Nicky. I just want to thank you again."

"No problem. If Nicky is sick then Rafe shouldn't be there to catch anything." Olivia looked over to the sleeping form on the couch. "Oh here." Olivia pulled the little key out of her pocket. "This is for the elevator. And you already know the key code to the door. You can let yourself in just in case." The elevator man had been riding to the top with her using his key.

"Thank you, I'll call in few to check on Rafe." She kissed Olivia one last time before walking out the door. The walk to the elevator was always a hard one. It would be so easy just to turn around and stay.

Olivia went to the bedroom to start her day. She sighed. She knew Nicky wasn't sick; otherwise Natalia would be at home. _I guess it doesn't matter as long as she comes home._

When Natalia returned she walked into the room Best Buy bags, boxes, and clear paper lay scattered on the floor. She was rush by an excited Rafe. "Look Ma I got a Playstation 3 and a Wii." He pulled her over to the couch where she saw two stacks of games that were almost as tall as Rafe. "Look Ma I'm playing Mario cart. I even beat Olivia twice." He went back to his game.

Olivia walked out of the bedroom. "I didn't hear you come in." Shock was written on Natalia's face. _Maybe I over did it._

"Olivia what is all this?"

"It's an earlier or late Christmas AND birthday gifts." Olivia sat on the couch next to Natalia. Rafe jumped around in front of them playing the game. "Don't be mad, okay. It didn't cost me anything. A friend owed me so she donated them to me."

Natalia relaxed a little. "Olivia you can't spoil him like this."

"I know, I know. We were just so bored. It won't happen again, baby. I'll call you first."

Olivia kissed Natalia. She quickly pulled back, realizing Rafe was still there.

The little boy smiled when he heard Olivia call his mother the term of endearment.

Natalia picked up the other controller. "So Rafe teach me how to play."

The next day Olivia sat in the back corner of the elevator. They had been in the box for an hour already. Rafe was having fun punching all the buttons and stopping on every floor. Every once in a while he would run out of the elevator, all the way down the hallway trying to make it back before the doors closed.

"You know there's a pool down stairs. You want to go for a swim." _I'm getting claustrophobic._

"Maybe later." The elevator stopped at the lobby. Olivia quickly stood as guess got on.

Three older ladies got on followed by two business men.

"Where to ladies and gentlemen?" Rafe beamed a bright smile to the guess.

"Oh isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen." The women gushed over the little boy, while the men laughed. Rafe put on the bellhop hat he stole for Bill.

"We are going to the 9th floor."

"10th for us." One man piped in.

Rafe pushed the buttons.

The door opened on the 9th floor. "You are so cute and you did such a good job here's a tip." The woman gave Rafe a five dollar bill. They exited pinching Rafe's cheek.

Olivia stood in the back of the elevator smiling as the boy turned the money over in his hands in amazement.

The men were more generous. Rafe received a ten dollar tip.

At the end of the hour Rafe had made almost 40 dollars.

"Okay Rafe it's break time. Why don't we go down stairs and get something to eat. Let Bill have his job back."

"Okay but I don't think he does it as good as me."

"We'll just have to manage."

Olivia sat at the table as Rafe went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Hey Green, long time no see. I got something for you." Rodney sat in Rafe's chair. His speech was almost slurred too much for comprehension. He pulled out a small bag of drugs.

_Holy Shit. _"Rodney I can't do this now and you know I quit."

"Oh so you quit, now you don't have time for old friends. So what was last week about, didn't look like quitting to me" He tossed the drug on the table.

"It's not that. It's just now is not the best time." Olivia eyes never left the bag. "And last week was a mistake, I'm over it now. Like I said now is not a good time."

He slammed his fist on the table, rattling the silverware. "When is a good time for you?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed as she leaned across the table, her word came through tightly clenched teeth. "Look Rodney you're high. I don't know if you are on a bad trip but you need to sleep it off. Go home and I'll call you later."

Rafe came out the bathroom and headed for the table. Olivia began to panic.

Rodney physically relaxed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll go and sleep it off. But you'll call right?"

"Yes now…" Olivia swiped the drugs of the table hiding it in her hand.

"Hey, that's my seat." Rafe stood beside Rodney, pointing at his chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." Rodney rose as Rafe claimed the seat.

"You going to introduce me, Green." Rafe eyebrow furrowed at the nickname. Rodney's movement became more erratic and uncontrolled as he waved his hands through the air.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Rafe eyes were on Olivia. She could see he was uncomfortable.

"That's right, he was just leaving." Her eyes dared Rodney to disagree.

"Alright, I can take a hint. Remember to call me." Rodney walked away from the table.

Green eyes followed him until he left the room.

"I don't like him. Is he your friend?" Rafe sipped at his milkshake.

"Not anymore."Olivia's hands started to sweat and shake. The bag was burning a hole in her hand. She could feel the high already. _I'll just do a little, one line. Relapse is a part of recovery. _"I am going to go to the bath room…"

"Good, cause I like hanging with you. I don't like him… Can we go play games now?"

Her hands stopped trembling as a sense of peace began to spread, after Rafe cut her off, she stared at the small child across the table. _You just got one more reason to stay clean. _"Race you."

Rafe ran to the elevator. Olivia dropped the little bag in the trash can on the way out. _I am a force._

The next night when Natalia came back she was quiet. Olivia was worried but Natalia assured her nothing was wrong.

Everyone had changed into their pajama and the movie had ended. The youngest was half sleep already. "Rafe, bedtime."

"Goodnight Olivia." He waved at Olivia before he disappeared in the bedroom.

"Goodnight." Natalia followed Rafe.

"Hey, what no goodnight kiss." Olivia feigned hurt.

Natalia walked back to Olivia. "I don't know have you been good."

"Very good." Olivia pulled Natalia closer, kissing her, her tongue invading Natalia mouth.

Olivia pulled back, tightening her hold on Natalia. "Please don't take this the wrong way but you've have gained weigh in all the right places." Olivia squeezed her behind for inference.

They broke when Rafe called Natalia.

Natalia walked by the in the living room mirror, looking herself up and down. Poking her butt and chest out, she bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. _I swear if Rafe weren't here, you would be in so much trouble._

Olivia laughed at Natalia's check of herself in the mirror. "Goodnight baby." Olivia watched Natalia disappear.

Olivia rolled around the bed trying to find a comfortable position. _I never knew how big this bed was, until Natalia. _She rolled over again.

"Olivia." She was startled by a small voice at her doorway.

"Rafe, what's wrong?" She sat up on the bed. The moon light shone on his face.

"Can I sleep in here?" He walked to the edge of the bed.

"Don't you think your mom will be lonely?" He shook his head, no.

"Okay, hop in. But when you go to sleep I'm taking you back to your room." She pulled back the covers for him.

He scooted over until he was against Olivia. "What's that mirror for?" He pointed at the ceiling.

"Um." _This is a little awkward. _Olivia laid still.

"Is it so you can watch yourself sleep?"

"That is exactly what it's for." She agreed.

"Are you going to marry my Ma?" Olivia smiled in the dark. _I wish I could._

"You know your mommy is very special." Rafe nodded. "I can't promise to marry her but I can promise to make sure she is happy." Rafe watched her, waiting. "You and I have to make sure she never cries."

"Why?" He wanted to tell Olivia about his dad again but his Ma swore him to secrecy, before he came.

"Well, if she is sad, that will make the angel sad and they might cry."

"What happens if they cry?"

"It rains until they're happy again."

"Really?" Rafe thought back. In Chicago his Ma was always sad and it always rained.

"Yes and that goes for you to. If anyone ever hurts you I want you to tell me." _Now would be a good time. _"Even if they tell you not to, you can call me."

Rafe rolled away from Olivia. "Can you tell me a story?" He scooted back until his back connected with her side.

"Once upon a time there was a brave little boy named Rafe who could fly."

Natalia woke up from her sleep in a panic. Her hands searched the bed for the little body. She jumped out of the bed and searched every room trying to calm herself. She finally made it to Olivia's room. The sight made her heart flutter. Olivia lay on her stomach as Rafe laid half way on her back.

Like it was rehearsed, Rafe sat up as Olivia shifted on her back. He laid his head on her shoulder when she settled.

_How cute is that. _Natalia walked to the other side of the bed and slid in beside Olivia. She settled her head on her favorite shoulder. _I love you._

Olivia woke up with up unfamiliar weight on both her shoulder. _Don't panic. Don't panic. _One green orb peeked out of its hiding. She saw Rafe lying on her shoulder. A string of drool hung from his mouth connecting to her nightshirt. She looked at her other shoulder to find Natalia sleeping on it. Natalia's arm was thrown across her body touching Rafe as to make sure he was still there. _This is definitely not a bad way to wake up. I love you. _Olivia hugged Natalia closer.

Two of the three occupants of the suite ran around getting everything packed.

"Natalia why are you packing so early, we still have time." Olivia packed all of Rafe's games into the bag.

"I really sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how."

"Tell me what." Olivia turned serious.

"Nicky is feeling better, he wants to see Rafe." Natalia continued to pack Rafe's clothing. Nicky had caught her yesterday asking about Rafe. She didn't want to take Rafe home but Nicky was adamant about seeing his son. It was the first time in a long time Nicky called Rafe his son.

She caught the panic in Rafe's eyes.

"Wait there is something in the bedroom." Olivia ran to the master suite.

The tears gathered in Rafe's eyes. He shook his head, no.

Natalia sat beside him on the couch. "Baby, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Your dad just really wants to see you."

"But Ma he doesn't like me." Rafe climbed into his mother's lap. The last time he had seen his Dad, he had peed on himself, because of the screaming.

Natalia didn't know what to say, because it was true. Maybe this time would be different. She prayed it was. "Don't worry I will protect you." She wiped his eyes before Olivia returned.

"Olivia we really have to go, it's already six."

"I'll help you with his bags."

The three exited the elevator. They were met by the young man who ran the counter. "Ms. Spencer, the Tokyo hotel is on the phone."

"It will have to wait. I'm busy." Olivia held the bag with Rafe's games. They were headed out back to the taxi.

"It can't there was a major fire. Three floors were severely damaged." The young man fidgeted.

"Natalia I'll be right there, give me one second." She followed the young man to the counter, while Natalia and Rafe walked to the car.

Natalia and Rafe waited in the car, it was already 6:30. "We have to go."

"No, Ma we have to say goodbye."

"Baby we'll call before you leave." The taxi headed to the destination. She could smell the rain in the air.

Natalia and Rafe barely made it home before Nicholas. At the breakfast table not a word was uttered as the three ate their meals. Natalia kept an eye on Nicky, watching for any sudden movement. Rafe sat across the table from Nicky.

The two were on edge and Nicky loved it. _The calm before the storm. I make the rules._

"Maybe you should go easy you're getting fat." Nicky smiled as Natalia frowned. "Isn't that right?" He looked at Rafe for affirmation.

Rafe dipped his head and started to mumble. "Olivia likes it."

"What did you say? You know how much I hate it when you two start talking under your breathe." The cop's voice rose.

"Rafe drink your milk. It's good for you." Natalia pushed the glass closer to Rafe as she spoke. She heard what her son said.

The seven year old sighed. "Dad, do you like milk?" He reached for the glass.

Nicky exploded, "Don't call me that, I'm not your fucking dad."

The yelling startled the seven year old. His hand jerked knocking over the milk. The white liquid quickly ran to the other side of the table dripping onto Nicky. The man jumped out of his chair. Natalia hurried to stop the spread of liquid.

"You little bastard you did that on purpose." Nicky yelled stepping closer to Rafe. Natalia stepped in front of him, keeping herself between the two.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Rafe whispered. _I'm superman, you can't hurt me._

"I'll show you sorry." Nicky pushed pass Natalia, raising his hand to strike his son.

Natalia caught his wrist in the mid air. "Don't touch him, it was an accident." The last part was a command.

Rafe slid under the table and covered his ears.

The angry man ripped his arm away, hovering over Natalia. "Or what?"

Natalia stood silently. "That's what I thought." Nicky reached down grabbing Rafe by his arm. Rafe yelped in pain as he was dragged out of his hiding place.

Natalia pulled Rafe away out of Nicky's grasp as he raised fist. When Rafe was out of Nicky's grasp she pushed the man with all her might. He stumbled backward hitting his side on the cabinet behind him. They both looked stunned.

Nicky held his side, _are you fucking crazy?_

"I'm sorry Mommy, it was an accident." Rafe cried breaking the building tension.

Natalia looked down to see a dark trail running down the inside of his jeans.

She picked him up. He wrapped his legs around her and buried his face in her neck. "It's okay baby, it was an accident." She walked out of the kitchen and went up stairs. Natalia and Rafe made it to the bedroom where she locked the door. "Okay let's get you in the tub and into some clean clothes." Rafe sat on the bed. "I'll fix some water. Get undressed."

Natalia disappeared into the bathroom. She started the water. Sitting on the side of the tub, Natalia rocked herself. She could hear thing breaking downstairs over the running water. "Rafe come on." He didn't answer. "Rafe?" Still no answer.

She walked into the bedroom to see Rafe talking on the phone.

"I forgot what the number is. I just want to talk to Olivia. It's important." Natalia ran over grabbing the phone. The operator was still talking. She hung it up, trying to push the trapped air out of her chest. "Rafe, what were you doing?"

"I was calling Olivia, you said I could." He started to cry again as more glass broke downstairs.

"Yes, but I also told you, you can't tell Olivia." Shaky hands ran through her hair.

"But look it's raining outside. The angels are sad."

"Rafe what are you talking about?" Natalia watched him as he quietly looking out the window. "Come on we have to get you cleaned up."

"My arm hurts."

Natalia raised his shirt to see the red hand print around his tiny bicep. She hung her head. The whole morning had been a bad ideal one she never planned to repeat again.

After Rafe changed clothing the two lay on the bed. The house was quite, either Nicky left or had tired himself out.

"Rafe you can't tell Olivia okay."

"But she can help. We can't let you be sad." His little hand pulled at his shirt.

"Rafe, I already told you it's a secret, like when we played hide and seek with your father."

"Sounds like lying to me and grandma say if you'll lie, you'll steal, and if you'll steal, you'll kill."

_Mother of the year. I can't believe this is what it has come to, teaching my own son to lie. _"One day I promise, me and you will leave without your dad."

"Can Olivia come?"

"Of course."

"Will there be sand? Can you eat it, and what flavor will it be?" He closed his eyes to image the place.

"Of course there will be edible sand. It will be whatever flavor you want. And everyone can fly, so people won't walk on the sand. The sun is always out and the water is clear."

A loud knock on the door startled them both. Rafe clung closer to Natalia.

"Let's go." Nicky yelled before returning downstairs.

The ride to Chicago was quiet. The radio wasn't even on. Nicky pulled the car to the curb. "Get out." Rafe opened his door, Natalia tried to follow.

"Not you, him." He locked the door.

"Bye Ma." Rafe closed the door. Before Rafe could step away from the car Nicky sped off.

Natalia sat tensed in the passenger seat waiting for the explosion.

"If you ever pull anything like that again it will be your last move." The policeman gritted his teeth, beyond anger. _I see I've been neglectful in my duty as the man. Things are going to change, no more slack in the leash._

Natalia sat looking at the passing scenery. _Today was too close for everything. Nicky could have really hurt Rafe; he could have killed me for hitting him. I have to get away. It still felt good to retaliate._


	15. Chapter 15 Slipping

**Chapter 15 Slipping**

After Rafe went home Olivia could feel the distance between them. Natalia seemed to be pulling away from her. The whole week Natalia came over late and left early. Tonight had been no different. Natalia didn't even call till almost 12 a.m. and didn't show up till 2 a.m.

Natalia had woken up late. She tried to leave but Olivia was determined to make her stay.

"Baby, its only 5. Get back in bed."

"Olivia I have to go. You know I can't stay. If I get back in that bed I'll be there all day." She smiled at Olivia. It was already taking all her strength to leave. Olivia being topless was not helping. All week she had been winging herself off Olivia._ I'm making it sound like I'm on drugs. _Nicky had been checking on her all week. He called the house to make sure she was there. Fortunately she knew how to forward the phone to the cell phone Olivia gave her.

"I promise I'll be good just thirty more minutes." Olivia whined.

Natalia walked over to the bed and kissed Olivia on her forehead. "Bye, baby."

When Natalia's cab made it home Nicky was already there. Natalia paused outside of the house. A shiver settled into her bones, knowing she would probably be fighting for her life.

She walked through the front door. Before it closed behind her Nicky had his hands around her neck.

"Where the fuck, have you been?" His grip tightened until she blacked out. When she woke up her side hurt and her nose was bloody.

She sat up as Nicky stood over her.

"Why do you make me do that?" He looked sorry.

"I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his leg, mostly to keep it from hitting her, just in case.

Nicky didn't reply he simply handed her the phone. Confusingly she took it. "Hello?"

"Natalia, oh thank god."

"Mom?"

"There are some men here, claiming to be the police."

"What?"

"They just barged in."

"Where's Rafe. Mom where is he?" Nicky grinned as he looked down at Natalia.

"They took him outside. They won't let me go outside."

Nicky snatched the phone away from her.

"See how easy that is Talia. Do you want them to die?"

Natalia shook her head, _you brought this on yourself._

"Get up and clean yourself. Frank is coming over. And when I find out who you've been fucking, you can expect them to be lowered into a grave."

"Nicky please, don't hurt them." She sat on floor looking up at the deranged man.

"Don't worry honey, they're fine, you are a different story." He walked away tossing the phone in the air and catching it.

Frank and Nicky sat in the living room watching football.

"Hey Nicky is Natalia okay?" Frank nodded towards the kitchen. Natalia hadn't said a thing all night. She stood in the kitchen looking like a weight of the world was on her shoulders. She had barely come out of the room, just to bring them beer and chips.

"Yea she's fine." Nicky elbowed his partner. "I talked to my dad. He said he might have a position open for you in Chicago." His dad could do anything. He was connected with everyone form judges, government officials, and the mob. All it took was a call to his dad and he could have almost anyone killed even his own son.

"Really? He's the Chief of Police, right?"

"Yea, that's if you want it." Nicky raise his eyebrows baiting Frank.

"Of course I want it."

"Good there is just one thing I need you to do first."

"Anything."

"I need you to keep an eye on Natalia. I think she's cheating on me." Nicky looked through the kitchen door as Natalia moved around the room.

"Sure."

"Frank you know you're a good guy." Franks face brighten like a puppy receiving a treat.

"One question, if your dad is Chief there, why aren't you working there?'

"You know women. Natalia tried to have me arrested for domestic violence p.m.s and stuff. But my dad had the record thrown out. Everyone knew she was lying. I just thought it would be better in a new city, fresh start. Don't let the church going shy girl act fool you."

"And you're still with her?"

"What can I say love makes you do crazy things?" Nicholas grinned at his inside joke.

Frank nodded.

Blake studied Natalia as she limped around the kitchen.

"Natalia are you okay?"

"Yes, I just fell earlier today, running up the stairs." She felt stupid she had had all day to make up an excused.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk or need help, I know some people." Blake knew

Natalia was lying. It wasn't her place to interrogate her. _I just hope it wasn't what I think it is. _

"I see you've been hanging with Olivia Spencer for quite some time."

"I...I don't know what you are talking about."

"Natalia, I just want to warn you. She's no good. She is a just rich and tries to bed any woman that stumbles into town. It's a game to her."

"No, it's not like that."

"Natalia…" Blake sighed.

Natalia didn't need a lecture, Nicky had already settled it. "You know I ran into Doris, the other day. She said hi." Natalia cut Blake off. She arched one eyebrow. If Blake wanted to play, she had spades too.

Blake's words died in her throat. Natalia couldn't know, unless Doris said something. _Of course she did, probably told Olivia who told her._ "I'm just saying." Blake stated. _If what I think is going on with Nicky is true, than the thing I think is happening with Olivia is not going to help._

Natalia stood looking out the window. It was going to rain again.

After Blake and Frank left Nicky sat on the couch grinning. "Nicky, please."

"Natalia I told you they're fine, hear for yourself." He handed her the phone.

"Ma!"

"Rafe, baby, are you okay?"

"Yes the police were here."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep, Grandpa Nick was here too. He said he was going to buy me a new bike."

Nicky took the phone, "Hey, Rafe." The other end remained silent. "Oh come on don't be like that."

"I told grandpa what you did."

"So? He is my father not yours." Nicky said childishly before hanging up the phone. "See Talia I can have every single one of them taken out, right now. But I think I would rather do it myself. So, I suggest you get whatever this is out of your system, now."


	16. Chapter 16 Temptation and Lies

**Chapter 16 Temptation and Lies**

Olivia had been miserable for the last two weeks. Natalia was avoiding her calls. She thought about going to her house, but every time she drove by Nicky was there.

Olivia sat at the table in the almost empty bar.

Rodney waltzed over squatting beside her chair. "How's counseling?"

"Hard."

"Here" He whispered, holding the small bag in his palm, looking around to make sure they were cool. They both knew the cops there. They had been busted here before.

"I quit." She had already told him.

"Come on, it's on me."

She shook her head no.

Rodney moved closer. "Look I know I was trippin' last time."

"No shit Rodney."

"I'm just trying to help. I know what happened to you was bad. You know I kicked that guy's ass for what he did to you. That guy had no right and I just want to help a friend.

You look wrecked. This always helped when you had nightmares. Just take this, free of charge." She flinched at his words. It had helped her especially at the beginning. It was hard to have nightmares when you didn't sleep or you were too drunk to dream. She reached her hand out timidly to take the small bag. It was knocked onto the floor by a faster hand.

"I think she said no," Doris sat her drink on the table, leaning closer to Rodney. "Now if you don't understand that then maybe some nice shiny bracelets will help your language deficiency."

"You wouldn't." He stood up smugly looking at Doris.

"I've already talked to everyone else. They have other routes of taking the edge off. Now it will be you're word against mine. And my word comes with murder charges. I think your fingerprints just might show up on some gun without serial numbers." Doris didn't back down. _I have to protect Olivia because I have been doing a crappy job over the years._

"Hey, whatever," he threw his hands up. "You know where to find me, Green." He walked away.

Olivia sat tearing up a napkin. If Doris were not there she probably would have been high already. _Stupid sobriety._

"What's wrong, you been doing so well."

"Nothing."

"Does nothing mean Natalia?" Doris knew exactly what the problem was. Natalia was a married woman. She hadn't been there for Olivia like she wanted. Her current case was taking most of her time.

"I just wish I could see her." Olivia whined. "How's your case with the mafia, going?"

"Let's just say they owe me a favor." Doris reached across covering Olivia's hands, trying to comfort her.

"Who says wishes don't come true." Olivia looked up to see Nicky and Natalia walking into the bar with a couple of other cops.

Natalia had on a long sleeve black shirt with a short black skirt. Her legs were bare. The black boots, she had on, came up to her calf. She looked gorgeous. It hurt Olivia that much more.

Nicky sat in a chair pulling Natalia into his lap.

Jealousy rose in her chest, gripping her heart. The growl escaped her lips before she could squash it.

Natalia scanned the bar. She didn't want to be here dressed like this. Nicky had begged and pleaded, then threatened.

Her eyes caught with Olivia's. She saw the hurt and jealousy. _It's for the best. _Natalia needed to stop their relationship. Too many people knew already, but her eyes never left Olivia's.

"Come on Talia, let's dance." Nicholas led Natalia to the small dance floor. He pulled her close by her hips as he grinded into her backside while his friend hooted and hollered. Natalia's eyes followed Olivia as she walked out.

Olivia stared at them with daggers flying at Nicky. She finally got up and left with Doris behind her.

When Olivia left, Natalia just told herself,_ it's was for the best_. She looked across the bar and her eyes met with Nicky's girlfriend. The blond sat there looking at them, smiling, like Natalia was the only one not in the loop.

She removed Nicky's hand from her hips. "I'm going home."

He didn't respond, walking over to the blond.

Natalia walked out the bar and hailed a cab. She walked into the kitchen and stood. Everything was messed up. She sat in the only chair Nicky hadn't broken in rage.

Olivia had sat outside waiting for Natalia to leave. She saw her exit without Nicky. She ran back to her hotel room and changed clothing.

Olivia pulled up to Natalia's house. As usual she parked across the street. She ran to the side of the house. Looking through the window, Natalia was sitting at the kitchen table. She walked to the door and found it unlocked. Olivia stepped into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Natalia jumped from her chair. Her back hit the refrigerator. "God, Olivia you scared me."

"Did I, because I could have sworn you were waiting for me." She stalked forward.

_All my life. _The words ran through Natalia's brain and were on the tip of her tongue. "Olivia, we have to stop this. It was a mistake."

"You've said that before."

"I mean it." The tile pattern on the floor suddenly because interesting to Natalia.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me, you don't love me." The older stood directly in front of Natalia. "Cause I love you more than anything. And I know I can make you and Rafe happy."

"It doesn't matter. I am married and I need to stop being selfish and put my family back together."

"I am not leaving until you tell me you don't love me. I know you do." Olivia took Natalia's hand into her.

"I don't." She pulled her hands away. _This is hard enough without you touching me. _She squared her shoulders looking Olivia in the eyes. It was the first time she had seen Olivia cry. The tears threaten to break her resolve. "I don't love you, it was just about sex."

"You're lying, I don't believe that," The emotion over took her voice as the tears leaked out. The heaviness of the night suddenly weighed down her shoulders and heart.

_Stay strong, no emotion. _Natalia stood static until Olivia was suddenly kissing her. Natalia attempt a slight struggle until she gave in. They stood in the kitchen dueling for control of the kiss, until the ice in the freezer fell startling Natalia. She pushed Olivia away.

"See you do love me." Olivia argued.

"It doesn't matter because it will never work, so leave."

"No."

"If you don't leave I'll call Nicky." _So he can kill you both, yea right!_

"Fine, but I won't quit."

"You don't have to because I quit. What we have isn't love its some twisted version of comfort." Natalia tried to keep her eyes emotionless.

Olivia turned walking out the house; the tears blinded her as she stumbled to the car.


	17. Chapter 17 Alternate Scene

**Alternate Scene**

Olivia continued to slowly walk towards her. Olivia looked like she was stalking prey. Natalia noticed Olivia had changed clothes. She wore blue jeans and an over-sized white button down shirt. It hung down to her thighs.

_All my life. _The words ran through Natalia's brain and were on the tip of her tongue. "Olivia, we have to stop this. It was a mistake."

"You've said that before."

"I mean it." The tile pattern on the floor suddenly because interesting to Natalia.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me, you don't love me." The older stood directly in front of Natalia. "Cause I love you more than anything. And I know I can make you and Rafe happy."

"It doesn't matter. I am married and I need to stop being selfish and put my family back together."

"I am not leaving until you tell me you don't love me. I know you do." Olivia took Natalia's hand into her.

"I don't." She pulled her hands away. _This is hard enough without you touching me. _She squared her shoulders looking Olivia in the eyes. It was the first time she had seen Olivia cry. The tears threaten to break her resolve. "I don't love you, it was just about sex."

"You're lying, I don't believe that," The emotion over took her voice as the tears leaked out. The heaviness of the night suddenly weighed down her shoulders and heart.

_Stay strong, no emotion. _Natalia stood static until Olivia was suddenly kissing her. Natalia attempt a slight struggle until she gave in. They stood in the kitchen dueling for control of the kiss, until the ice in the freezer fell startling Natalia. She pushed Olivia away.

"See you do love me." Olivia argued.

"It doesn't matter because it will never work, so leave."

"No."Olivia stood in front of Natalia. She looked into Natalia's eyes. She placed a hand on the inside of Natalia's thighs. "Just say stop and I will." She pushed the skirt up around Natalia's waist.

_Stop. Say it out loud! _She couldn't bring herself to say the word. She wanted Olivia to even the threat of death changed that.

"I got a surprised for you." Olivia removed Natalia's panties. She stood back up face to face with Natalia.

"I don't like him touching you." She picked Natalia up by her legs. They instantly wrapped around her waist.

Natalia leaned back heavily against the refrigerator. She was already grinding against Olivia's shirt covered stomach. She was sure she was dripping. Olivia's hands fidgeted under her. She heard the zipper of Olivia's jeans being lowered.

"Relax, okay." Olivia pushed two then three fingers into Natalia. They easily slid in and out, slowly. Before Natalia could follow the rhythm they disappeared. She felt something else.

Olivia braced one of her hands against the refrigerator. The other wrapped under Natalia hips. "Relax" Olivia commanded her. Olivia guided the head of the phallus to Natalia's entrance. With one hard thrust she was buried deep in Natalia.

Natalia screamed into Olivia's shoulder as Olivia thrust in and out of her. Her legs tighten around Olivia's waist as spots formed in her vision. Olivia went deeper knocking her breathe put with each push.

Olivia groaned as she pumped into Natalia against the refrigerator.

"Is this what he does?"

"NO." Natalia struggled for every breath. The pleasure was too much.

"I don't want him touching you." She thrust hard into Natalia with every word.

"Your, only yours" she was about to break. The room was spinning too fast. She knew it was because she wasn't breathing. Her brain had forgotten how to do the simple task. She rocked herself on the shaft meeting Olivia's every move. All her blood came to screeching halt as her heart stopped for one simple second as she shattered. Olivia was still pumping into her. Her body grasped at the object willing it to stay.

Olivia finally stilled as Natalia eyes rolled back. She pulled the appendage out of Natalia eliciting a groan.

Natalia's legs fell loose as she tried to gain her footing on the floor. Olivia caught her as she tumbled to the floor.

She slowed Natalia decent to the floor, lowering her to the floor on her stomach.

She wasn't through. She wanted Natalia too much to stop.

Olivia dropped to the floor behind Natalia, pulling Natalia's hips in the air. She had the perfect view of Natalia's sex. It glistened in the light.

Olivia widened Natalia's knees. She guided the dildo back into her lover. She grasped

Natalia shoulder as she pulled her back on to the dildo.

Natalia moaned as she was penetrated again. She came up to her hands. Olivia's hand on her shoulder guided her back onto the phallus. The other hand found its way to her slick bundle. The fingers ran across it, back and forward. Her arms trembled as they threatened to give out.

She heard Olivia's breathing get louder. The sound alone was pushing her to the brink. Olivia was so deep inside her. "Oh God." Her climax flowed through her. She screamed as Olivia continued hammering. Her arms shook and gave out.

Olivia pushed inside her one last time as she came. Stars burst behind her closed eyes. Deep breathes were taken to slow her heart.

Every little move Olivia made inside her, tinny spasms flowed through her body. Natalia rested her head on her forearms. Olivia started to pull out and she lost consciousness.

Olivia had cum so hard she almost lost consciousness, herself. The sounds Natalia made were burned into her mind. She pulled out of Natalia as the other body beneath her went limp.

Olivia tucked the appendage back in her pants. After pulling Natalia's skirt down, Olivia crawled over to the sink and rest against the cabinet. She eyed Natalia unconscious on the floor. "God, I love you." Olivia hadn't meant to say it out loud. She was still a little mad; _it's not supposed to be like this_.

Natalia slowly came to. She saw Olivia sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinet.

She smiled at the disheveled woman sitting on the floor. "That felt good," she sat up facing Olivia.

"We'll see how good it feels in the morning." Olivia half laughed. She knew Natalia would probably be sore in the morning.

They stared at each other. Olivia wanted to tell Natalia everything, but she couldn't take it if she picked her husband.

Natalia could see the want in Olivia's eyes. She wanted to choose Olivia but Nicky stood as a big road block. Natalia rose from the floor, followed by Olivia.

The look in Olivia's eyes said it all. Olivia was in love with her. She could see it on the tip of Olivia's tongue. If Olivia said the word, everything would change. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight it anymore. _Too many things are at risk now, Nicky knows._ "Olivia, I'm sorry," she whispered. The silence in the room swallowed the words.

Olivia stood awkwardly. She knew why Natalia was apologizing. _It is just about the sex. _She repeated the mantra in her mind. _Natalia never stayed and I'm not about to beg._

"I better go." She turned to leave, but quickly turned back to Natalia and kissed her. She poured all the love she felt into it. When they parted, Olivia had tears in her eyes. _I hate being weak_. She walked out the door before they fell.

_Olivia, wait. Say it out loud. _It was too late Olivia had already left._ I have to tell her I feel the same._

Natalia's life had never been easy. She walked into the clubroom of the Beacon. It probably wasn't the best ideal she had but she had to reach Olivia.

She looked around, scanning the crowd. It was packed but one of the bellhops had told Natalia Olivia was here. She spotted Olivia on the scaffolding. She was leaning against the railing, deep in thought. She had changed again from their kitchen encounter. She wore a black v neck shirt and tan slacks.

Natalia tip toed up the stairs and behind Olivia.

She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. "I want you to feel me."

Olivia stood up straight; she didn't make any other move.

Natalia could feel the tension, the inner war. She moved her hands and unbuttoned Olivia's slacks.

Olivia gripped onto the railing. She wanted to stop Natalia, but what was the point.

If sex was all they had, it would have to do.

Natalia lowered the zipper. She pushed her hand into Olivia's panties. Her fingers ran through the short hair. She pushed lower and found Olivia soaking. Natalia didn't want to tease; as soon as Olivia's legs opened wider she dipped two fingers towards Olivia's opening gathering more wetness.

"Ah," Olivia wasn't in a teasing mood either. She looked down on the party below as they were oblivious to what was going on above them, before closing her eyes.

Natalia ran her fingers across Olivia's already sensitive sex. After a minute, her arm was burning, but she did care. Natalia needed Olivia to feel her.

Olivia was close. Her breathe had all but stopped.

Natalia kissed her exposed neck. "Olivia."

Olivia's hand ran through Natalia's hair behind her She pulled Natalia closer.

"I want you to cum." It was a command. Natalia applied more pressure.

Olivia didn't want it to end. She held on as long as she could. Natalia's command was too much. She broken as she came grinding in Natalia's hand. She kept the pace until her second orgasm of the night subsided.

Olivia leaned back heavily against Natalia.

"God, you are so sexy when you cum." Natalia whispered feeling bold.

Olivia wanted to talk to Natalia before they started anything else. She turned the arms that held her.

Natalia could see it in her eyes. She knew what Olivia wanted, but she couldn't provide.

"Olivia, I'm sorry." _For what I'm not sure. Maybe it was because you deserved more than just sex or every other night. Maybe it was because I love you too._

Olivia pulled away, buttoning her pants.

"No, it's okay. I understand." Olivia really didn't. The situation was all too clear to her, but she didn't understand it. "It's just sex right." _That's all life is different highs to fill the day. _

"No, it's not. You don't believe that."

"So what is this? I mean, come on, we meet, we fuck and you leave." Olivia was mad. _All you had to do was agree. But no, you have to go and hint at something we can never have_.

"You don't understand. I can't leave Nicky!"

"You can, you just don't want to." Olivia snapped back.

"That's not true; I want to be with you."

"No you don't, this whole time you've just been playing with me." Olivia ran her shaky hands though her hair. She turned a full circle filling trapped.

"Me? You chased me." Natalia pointed her finger at Olivia.

"It's not like you ran that far."

"You didn't seem to care a few weeks ago." _This conversation is getting out of control._

"Because I was too high out of my mind to care. That was before I…I care now, so I want you to choose either you want to be with me or you want to stay with him."

"God please don't do this. You know damn well I…"

"What Natalia, you what?" Nothing came forward. "That's okay. You don't have to lead me on. If you just want sex than that is what you'll get." Olivia pulled Natalia down the stairs and out the club.

They got on the elevator, riding it to the top. Olivia stood on one side with her arms crossed.

Natalia stood on the other side watching the woman. She wanted to say the words to Olivia. They would only make things worse because she couldn't have Olivia to herself. The thought losing Olivia to Nicky made her sick. But Nicky held the pieces to the game.

The doors opened. Olivia stepped out while Natalia stood still. She turned when Natalia didn't follow.

"Well, come one. The bed is not going to come to us." She was almost yelling. She looked into Natalia's eyes and realized she was crying. The fight left. "Go home, Natalia." Olivia sounded defeated.

It had been so long since Olivia had called her that. "No, I want to be with you." She still stood planted in place. The tears came faster.

"Baby, don't cry. Come here." Olivia reached out to the broken heart in front of her.

Natalia complied. Olivia led them into the suite and sat Natalia on the bed. She slowly undressed Natalia and herself. "I'm sorry for yelling. I know you have other commitments. I just want you here. And it gets hard sometimes knowing I don't have you."

"You have me." Natalia moaned as Olivia gently pushed her onto the bed and laid between her legs.

Olivia placed a trail of kisses down her tear tracked face.

Natalia gazed into her eyes. The truth had lain there all night waiting to be found.

Olivia rocked her hips into Natalia. Their bodies were on autopilot. "I just want you to know that… I love you and I just want you to be happy."

She waited till Natalia was pushing back, before repositioning and entering the woman with her fingers. Her body knew how to get Natalia there. "I love you so much. Only you." she whispered in Natalia's ear.

Natalia's body rocked against Olivia. The tears streaked down the sides of her face as Olivia spoke to her. Green eyes begged for her to say it. She dragged her nails down Olivia's back, trying to hold on. This moment had to last, a little longer. She needed to remember this. The memory had to last a lifetime.

Olivia could see the love staring back at her. She just needed to hear it so it could be true. She rocked harder against Natalia's thigh. The body under her pushed back. The fluttering around her digits were tell-tale signs of the impending explosion. "Please, just say it. Please." She begged and pleaded.

Tears leaked down Olivia's face dropping on to Natalia, burning her skin. Her own tears continued to run. She tried to hold the words in. They burst out her mouth as her body started to splinter. "I love you, Olivia. I love you so much."

They both came pushing against each other. Letting the word wash over their hearts.

Olivia removed her fingers as she kissed Natalia with as all the love she felt.

"Olivia, I do love you but…" _It not going to work._

"Please don't, not now. Just, please not now." She wanted this moment for them, she had a feeling it might to be the last. Olivia laid her head on Natalia's chest memorizing the familiar beat of the heart.

Natalia slowly untangled herself from Olivia. It was only 1 am. She looked at the from on the bed. Even in sleep Olivia was reaching out for her. Her hand searched the spot where Natalia had laid. _This is it. _She walked out the door and promised she wouldn't return. _It's for the best, this will protect everyone. I just need to forget about you._


	18. Chapter 18 No Where to Go But Down

**Ch 18 No Where to Go But Down**

The next night, Olivia stood outside of the Beacon waiting. A blond woman standing 5 foot stumbled over to her.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy, Olivia." She stopped beside the brunette. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Olivia didn't bother to look her way. "Been busy."

"Too busy for this." She held a sandwich bag filled with a large amount cocaine. "I was thinking maybe we could go up to your room, do a couple of lines and you can have your way with me. Like old times."

Olivia stared a hole through the bag. _That is exactly what I need. _"Anna that is the best idea you have ever had." She turned to guide the woman inside when her arm was grabbed.

"HEY!" She turned to see a disheveled Rodney.

"HEY! You called me." He looked beside his friend to see Anna, waiting impatiently. She was beautiful junkie they used to party with.

"Yea, sorry. I got what I was looking for." Olivia gestured to the woman.

"I don't think you do. Not if you want something good."

"Oh, good is good." Olivia smiled for the first time all night. _I need something strong. _"I'll catch up with you later, Anna."

The two started down the busy street as the woman stomping off the other way.

"So what's up?" Rodney walk beside Olivia trying to read her.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"You wouldn't have called me if you didn't want something."

"I just need a little. The last couple of days have been rough." Her green eyes scanned the street for any threats.

"Yea well, I can't supply you." He was actually scared of her reaction.

Olivia stopped walking. "What! Why the fuck did you interrupt me and Anna then."

"Cause Doris caught me outside of that bar. Her and four big guys said they were going to fuck me up if you ever supplied you again."

"So what? You weren't going to give me anything Anna was."

"But if she saw you high, you think she going to ask questions? No! She's just going to kick MY ASS. Look at this face; I can't walk around with a black eye." Rodney put on his best smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Olivia turned to catch up with Anna.

Rodney grabbed her arm stopping her "What happen to staying clean?"

"I don't know why don't you go investigate it?"

"It's that woman from earlier isn't it? Because she was with that guy." He quickly explained when Olivia started to look bored. "The one time I went to the recovery meeting they said you have to stop for you and no one else." _I knew that woman was bad news._

"I did stop for me and her, its hard sometimes, to stay clean." Olivia felt the weight of last night for the second time this week. _It's hard when the person you love doesn't want you._

"I really want to apologize for tempting you last night and the other time."

"It was the stuff not you."

"I know you…" His thought was cut off as blue light flashed and the siren rang out.

"You clean?" Olivia asked.

"No." Rodney answered. He fidgeted as the thought of running went through his mind. He was still on probation.

"You better not run." She could see his fight or flight reactions dueling.

The car pulled to the curb as Frank and Nicky stepped out the car.

"Alright you two, against the wall." Nicky stepped on the curb as Frank stayed beside the car.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Rodney asked politely.

"Right now it's you disobeying a direct order." Nicky pulled his night stick.

"Rodney, just do it." Olivia walked to the wall.

Rodney eyed Olivia. _Are you trying to get arrested?_

"Both of you slowly give me your driver licenses." The night stick bounced in one handed. The cop was itching to use it.

The two handed the pieces of plastic to Nicky.

"Olivia Spencer. I've heard a lot about you. It's funny we've never met. I mean in a town like this it's hard to miss a person."

"Yea life is funny like that." Olivia sighed. _This night is getting worse and worse._

"Rodney York, I believe we've met." Nicky tapped the man on the back with the stick.

"Yea, you tried to kill me."

"Oh, it was all in fun. Plus I've gotten better at not leaving bruises. Quick note use pressure points." Nicky laughed.

"You like beating up on people?" Olivia turned from the wall facing Nicky. "Why don't you try me?"

"You better stay in your place, dyke." Nicky dropped the plastic card, gripping his night stick tighter.

"I don't have a place." Olivia stepped into his face. "Go head and take a swing. I'll have your badge before you get back in that car."

"Fucking bitch who do you think you are?" Nicky stood eye level with Olivia. Neither backing down.

Rodney looked behind him to see the two standing nose to nose. _Yep she's trying to get arrested. _His head hung dejected between his shoulders.

"Hey, Nicky what's going on?" Frank intervened before Nicky got them in trouble.

"Mrs. Spencer here just threatened an officer of the law."

"Olivia, get against the wall."

She stood still for long seconds before obeying. Frank patted her down.

"I'm clean Frank." She turned around to stare at Nicky. _I think I believe Rafe now._

"Come on Nicky they're clean." Frank walked back to the car.

Rodney almost jumped for joy.

"Bitch."

"Prick" Olivia couldn't help herself.

Nicky stepped back to Olivia, till they shared the same air. "I'll fucking see you again."

"Count on it."

Nicky almost exploded at the comeback, instead he quickly turned and walked away, before retorting, "You just remember I go home and fuck my wife every night. You on the other hand only have a grave to look forward to and I'm going to put you there." He hit the hood of the car with his night stick. He wasn't blind or stupid. He had heard all the stories about Olivia the wife stealer. He didn't like her before but know she was on his list of people to hurt at every chance.

They watched as the car disappeared around the corner.

"Damn Olivia, what was that?" Rodney threw up his hands in frustration.

"Natalia's husband." The comment hurt more that Nicky would ever know. It never donned on her Natalia might still be having sex with him.

Inside the car

"Nicky how many times have I told you?"

"Shut up Frank. You think I'm going to let that bitch talk to me any kind of way."

"Look maybe you need to call it a night."

"Maybe."

"Nicky go home and let your wife make you feel better." Frank winked his eye at the naughty suggestion.

"Yea, my wife."

Blake walked towards the Aituro household. In her pocket was a one way bus ticket to Arkansas. _I don't know how this will help but it will get her away. The police won't help, Nicky is the police. _Before she could step to on the grass Nicky pulled into the drive way. He parked the car slamming the door shut. _Damn, I'm calling the cops, anyway. _He was in such a hurry to get inside he didn't see her u-turn.

Natalia sat on her bed. She counted the money again. _1,304 dollars. After 5 months of saving money and this is still all you have._ The angry rolled through her body. _God I should have never started this. All you had to do was say you were happy. Me and Rafe can make it. Maybe we can come back and Olivia will… _The door slammed down stairs.

_Nicky's home, too early._ She heard him stomping up the stairs and knew what was coming.

He entered the room and turned on the light. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Natalia turned her gaze, her jaw clenched in an effort not to respond.

"Oh don't be like that." He moved onto the bed. His hand started to paw at her legs. "Come on baby."

"Get off, Nicky." Natalia rolled away from him.

"Natalia get over here now."

"I said no". She rose from the bed.

He caught her arm. They wrestled until he threw her on the bed.

"You don't think I know what's going on. You run around fucking everyone else except me." He pinned her arms over her head. "It's just like in Chicago. You fucked my friends but when I ask you, you're all frigid and shit. I have to damn near force you to show me love."

"Nicky I told you he was lying. I never slept with him." She continued to struggle under him.

"Prove it."

"NO, please Nicky. You're hurting me."

"FINE." He rolled off her. "You wonder why I have to find other women to fuck." He screamed in her face.

She scrabbled back against the headboard.

He grabbed her by her leg pulling her off the bed. She struggle to get away.

"No Natalia obviously you don't want me so leave. You fucking made me give up my life and then YOU kill MY son and now you want to leave, so go. Go see Rafe cause it will be the last time." Nicky took hold of her ankle dragging from the bed.

"No Nicky. I don't want to go. I love you, please don't hurt him." She cried.

He released his hold. "If you fucking loved me so much that why are you fucking Frank."

"WHAT! No Nicky I swear. I'm not."

"You're lying. I see how he looks at you."

"I promise Nicky. I know his wife for god sakes." Natalia scooted back till her back hit the bed.

"Are you fucking her too?"

She didn't respond. _It is the same thing. It is never going to change._

Nicky stomped towards her, squatting to eye level. "When I find out who you are fucking I'm going to kill them and you. You can count on that."

"Fuck you Nicky." Natalia said under her breath. The rage had been building in her, to the point of bursting.

"What did you say?"

"I said fuck you. You think I don't know what you've been doing, who you've been doing." Natalia stood up. For the first time since they were kids she didn't care about being hit or punched. She was ready for a fight, something had to give.

"Who I'm fucking is none of your business." Nicholas raised his fist. For the second time tonight a woman was getting smart with him, but this one wasn't going to get off so easily.

Natalia stood still not flinching at his actions. She didn't care; _if he kills me tonight he'll be doing me a favor._


	19. Chapter 19 The Yo Yo Effect

**Chapter 19 The Yo Yo Effect**

Between her conversation with Natalia and Nicky, Olivia emotions ranged from fuming mad to breaking down crying. _I am so stupid_. She threw the glass of juice across the room, it shattered against the wall. _I have plenty of women chasing me._

Olivia walked over to the desk looking for her little black book. She pulled open a draw and saw the little baggie full of white powder. _Where did you come from? _She threw the bag on the desktop. _You knew this would happen, no need to self destruct. Sober for me. There are plenty of women waiting in line to get in your bed._ She picked up her book of numbers.

The phone in the suite rang before she could settle on one number. It had to be the front desk at 3 am.

"Spencer."

…

"What!"

….

"Yeah I'll be right there." She ran out of the room.

When Olivia made it down stairs, the front desk clerk pointed to the ballroom. She walked in the room and saw Natalia sitting one of the empty tables. Even from the door she could see the bruises. "Oh my god, Natalia what happen?" she knelt in front of Natalia. The blood under her fingernails caught her eyes.

"I fell down the stairs." Natalia tried to smile. Her busted lip made it difficult.

"Come on, I'll call the doctor to look at you," she guided Natalia by the waist to the elevator. _This night just keeps getting worse._

Dr. Bauer was busy checking Natalia's injuries.

Olivia paced behind him. _Fuck, Olivia you should have taken her to the hospital. What if she has internal bleeding? S_he berated herself.

Natalia was frightened. Her ribs really hurt and the doctor was too low for her heart. _Maybe I have internal bleeding._

"Olivia will go get your friend some more ice and maybe a heating pad."

Olivia left them to call room service.

"Mrs. Aitoro, I don't know if you know or not but I heard another heartbeat."

"What, no!" _God, no. Please don't say that._

"When the last time you had your cycle?"

"I don't know. I spotted a bit last month. It was never regular." She was in shock. _I am never going to get away now_.

"I'm concerned. I want you to get an ultra sound right away, just to make sure there is not injury to the uterus or fetus." Natalia started to cry. He was stunned. _Maybe she's getting a divorce. _Olivia had told him the woman had been mugged. "Um, congratulations, I think." He walked into the next room to get more supplies.

When Olivia re-entered the room she sat next to Natalia and pulled her in her arms._ If Rick made her cry I am going to fire him. _"It's going to be okay, sweetheart."

Natalia shook her head. _What if he makes me lose this baby too? Nicky would kill her, if he found out. _

The doctor had just left. He had cleaned the blood and stitched Natalia's busted lip.

"So you fell." Olivia wasn't going to let it die this time.

"Yes."

"Did you have any help? Say from your husband." Olivia knew the difference between falling down stairs and going twelve round with someone.

"Really it's nothing. I fell and I didn't want to be alone." She avoided Olivia's eyes. She looked worst that she felt.

"Okay." Olivia nodded her head. She had made up her mind on what had to be done.

Natalia took a shower while Olivia waited in the living room. She had spent almost thirty minutes looking at herself in the mirror. _At least he kept the hits mostly below the neck_. She traced the bruise around her eye and her busted lip. Her ribs stared to make themselves known and they were not pleased. When the bruise woman stepped out of the shower, she peeked out the bedroom door after hearing a man voice. She quickly dressed and joined the party.

When he spotted Natalia the man jumped off the couch. "Hi. Ma'am. I'm Bailey." He held out his hand, the one without the gun. He tossed his long blond stringy hair from his face waiting for Natalia to shake his hand.

"I think I like this one." Olivia came out of the guest room holding a silver gun.

Natalia's eyes widen.

Olivia stopped. "Natalia, you should be resting."

"I'm not sleepy. What's going on?"

"We're going to kill your husband." Bailey tucked the gun in the waist of his pants. "Olivia, Rodney is down stairs."

"What, no. Olivia, no." Natalia walked pass Bailey, taking Olivia by her arm pulling her away from Bailey.

"I don't have choice." Olivia said it like it was the sanest thing in the world to say.

"No if you do this you will be no better than him." Natalia tried to reason.

Olivia cocked the gun. "Baby, I don't have a choice." Her shoulders shrugged.

"Yes you do and if you do this I will never speak to you again."

"I don't know you, but I'm with Olivia here. I can't stand men who hit women. There is only one way to show them the error of their ways." Bailey gave his two cents, tucking another gun in his waist band.

Natalia ignored Bailey. "Please Olivia don't do this. I need you here with me tonight, not in jail."

Olivia stood weighing her options. _I could make myself feel better and kill the son of a bitch or i could stay here and with Natalia_. "Fine." Olivia's shoulders slumped. "Bailey I'll call you tomorrow."

Bailey nodded. The plan wasn't called off just set back. "Alright but if you change your mind you can keep the guns. On me." He walked out the penthouse.

Olivia put the gun in the desk when her and Natalia's eyes landed on the powder filled bag.

Natalia's eyes saw the baggie filled with white powder on the desk. _You said you'd stop._

"Okay. You need some rest." Olivia saw her looking at the drugs, she quickly closed the draw. "It's not what you think."

Olivia cut the light off in the rooms. She slid in the bed behind Natalia. She wrapped her arms around Natalia trying to avoid her ribs. The woman stiffened.

"Your safe here," she whispered. _Nicky is the one that isn't safe._

Natalia relaxed. The baby growing inside her made the decision harder. _Would Olivia want to raise it? What if Nicky fights for custody? What if Olivia relapsed?_

Olivia held Natalia as she came up with a different plan.

Natalia only slept for two hours before she got up and changed back into her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Olivia was in a panic.

"Olivia, I have to go home." _You just don't understand_. She pulled on her shirt. It still had blood on it.

"No. No. You have to stay here." Olivia didn't care, she was begging.

"No I can't. I have to get home and cook breakfast." Natalia tried to shift into autopilot but her heart would let her.

"Because he'll hit you if you don't." Olivia said in a flat tone. She didn't understand why someone like Natalia would hang on to an asshole.

"Olivia, please. Just forget about last night." _It's for the best._

"No. He hit you Natalia. It's not right. And I won't tolerate it." Olivia began to put on her clothes too.

"OLIVIA." Natalia voice made Olivia freeze. "If you love me than you will stay out of it. I can handle Nicky okay."

"No you can't. Please we'll figure something out. He's just going to do it again. Stay with me."

"Why so you can get high and do the same thing." Natalia knew it was wrong to say. _ I can't let you get hurt too_. Natalia finished dressing and headed for the door as Olivia stood stunned.

She was half way out when Olivia caught her hand. She turned to face Olivia. "I told you I stopped and I did. And if he loved you half as much as I did, he wouldn't do this. I would never hurt you. Please stay." Olivia planted soft kiss on Natalia's bruised lips.

Tears escaped from Natalia's eyes. She knew it was the truth; still she pushed Olivia away and left.

Natalia made it to her house and saw a police car parked outside.

Nicky ran out the front door to her, "Thank god you're alright baby. I was worried sick all night." Even with relief in his voice Natalia could see the anger hiding in his deceiving eyes. Three deep scratches ran down the side of his face and neck. The damage she caused looked worst without the blood. _I shouldn't have fought back._

The police officer walked over to them. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Nicky's hand came to rest on the small of her back. "Tell him, baby." She could smell the alcohol on both their breaths.

"Mrs. Aitoro your neighbors called the police after they heard a woman's scream and breaking glass. Nicky said you fell." The office put his hand on Nicky's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Yes I'm fine. I can be clumsy sometimes. I was just at the emergency room getting checked out." She looked a Nicky as he nodded his head.

The two men walked towards the car away from Natalia.

"I told you, man."

"And those scratches?" The young cop quizzed, not that he really cared.

"You know, some women like it rough."

"Don't I know it, sorry for the intrusion. I'll get going. And next time let Nicky drive you to the emergency room. Don't want to pass out behind the wheel." He laughed. "See ya bro, thanks for the drinks." He got into the car and drove away.

Natalia watched as his car disappeared. _What am I going to say? It is my word against Nicky's, to a fellow cop._

Nicky gripped her arm pulling her inside.

Blake watched form the window as the cop drove off and Natalia was pulled inside. _Damn!_

_99999999  
_

Olivia hadn't heard from Natalia for two days, not that she really expected a call. She wanted to go to her house, but it would only make it worse on Natalia if she were caught. She was beside herself with worry. Luckily Blake passed a message for her.

Natalia was standing in front of the Beacon; the sun was ready to set. Olivia had asked to meet her here sending letters through Blake.

Nicky had been stalking her but her never pounced. He had broken almost everything in the house, but she didn't have any new bruises. She still hadn't made an appointment to see the doctor, but she protected her stomach when Nicky went into a rage.

Natalia walked into the lobby and headed for the clubroom. She sat at the bar and waited.

"Thank god." Olivia ran more than walked up to the bar. "Are you okay?"

Natalia didn't look at Olivia. If she did then she would lose her power. "Olivia I just came to tell you that I can't see you anymore. You have to stop trying to contact me."

"Did he put you up to this?" Olivia gently turned Natalia towards her. "Baby. Please look at me."

Natalia looked at Olivia and the dam of tears broke. She leaned into Olivia, holding on for dear life.

"You're not going back. You hear me." Olivia had had it with seeing Natalia cry. She kissed Natalia forehead.

"You don't understand I can't leave." Natalia wanted Olivia to understand, maybe it would help her let go.

"Yes you can. No one should put their mental or psychical health in jeopardy." Olivia said it so demanding she almost believed it.

"No, I do. He gave up so much." Olivia waited for her to continue. Natalia tried to remember everything Nicky and everyone else had told her, he reason why she had to stay. In truth she never believed it but she memorized it anyway.

"Me and Nicky dated in high school. He was head of the football team and had scholarships and everything. But in our senior year of high I got pregnant and he had to give it all up for me and the baby." Natalia started to cry again. She had wanted her baby so much. She still had ultra sound pictures and clothing she had bought. "One of his teammate told him I had slept with him. Nicky got so mad. We fought the whole day. He was calling me names. I finally snapped. I…I slapped him. I didn't mean to I was just so angry." Natalia was near hysteria. "He believed some guy over me. When I hit him, he got so mad. He hit me in my stomach and I lost the baby. It was my fault I lost the baby, I shouldn't have hit him. I made Nicky give up everything and for what?" She cried in Olivia's shoulder.

"What! Baby, so you lost your temper. He's the one that hit you in the stomach. He's the one who believed some jock over his own girlfriend. He owes you for all the abuse he has put you through." she spoke to Natalia, holding her impossibility close. Olivia just hoped she was getting through.

"I thought having Rafe would calm him down but it only got worst. He said Rafe wasn't his. He called him a bastard. That's why Rafe can't stay with us. God! When Rafe was little, he hit him so hard; I thought he had killed him. I knew then I couldn't let Rafe go through what I had to." Natalia sobbed harder as she thought about the new baby. "He said he would hurt Rafe and my parents if I ever left him."

"Natalia let me help you. Even if you don't want to be with me I want to help you and Rafe. No one deserves this. I'll call Doris and she can help you get out of town and help your parents."

In the corner of the room Frank and Blake sat watching the display.

"I can't believe this. No one can walk the street without Olivia trying to bed them."

"Frank, their just talking." Blake knew Frank didn't like Olivia. She didn't care for her either but Natalia was the one that would suffer.

"It's just gross. Come on lets go." They collected their things and walked to the door.

"Mrs. Aitoro." Frank said as he walked towards them.

Natalia stiffened in Olivia's arms. She pulled back as she looked at Frank.

"Frank, hi. How are you?" She wiped at her eyes.

"We're fine Natalia." Blake answered. She didn't want to make a scene.

"Yes, we are. How is Nicholas? You know you're husband." Frank smiled. _I'm going to tell. Nicky was right. Natalia may look innocent but she wasn't._

"He's okay." She looked down at the floor. _Frank was going to tell. My life is over_. She just hoped he wouldn't pull Olivia into her mess.

"Olivia." Frank spit her name out as he walked away.

"Asshole." Olivia couldn't help herself.

"What did you say to me?" Frank had had it with women talking back to him. He needed to be like Nicky. He would demand respect.

"I say, dance pole. I should get some for the night parties." Olivia tried to keep the smile from her face. Blake let a giggle slip out.

Frank grabbed Blake's hand and stormed out.

"Olivia I have to go." She had to make it home and do damage control.

"NO. Natalia if you go back there he is going to kill you." Olivia had read about this stuff. It always ends bad. She held tight to Natalia's hands.

"Olivia I know how to handle Nicky. He doesn't do it on purpose. I just make him mad. I just have…" _I don't know what I have to do_. Natalia pulled her hands loose.

"Please Olivia don't make this harder than it has to be." She walked out the door.

Olivia's eyes followed her. She feared it would be the last time she saw her alive. Olivia pulled out her phone.

When Natalia made it home Franks car was in her drive way. She exited the taxi praying it wouldn't be the last time, she walked.

Nicky and Frank were sitting on the couch, talking. Nicky looked up at her. It sent a familiar shiver down her back.

Frank got up and walked out the front door.

Natalia stood in the kitchen door way. She was preparing herself for the hits. _God give me the strength._

Nicky sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. "Damn it, Natalia."

"Nicky, let me explain." She just hoped he would listen even for a second.

He jumped off the couch and was in her face in milliseconds. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Do I look happy, Natalia. Do I?" he wasn't screaming which was good or really, really bad.

"How do you think it makes me look as a man? My friend comes over here to tell me my wife is fucking some bitch at a bar." He took a step back and studied Natalia. "What's her name?"

Natalia was glad Frank didn't say Olivia's name.

"What is it?" Nicholas raised his voice.

"Nicky, please. Let me explain. It wasn't like that."

"I swear if you don't tell me who it is." Nicholas's hand hung in the air ready to strike.

"No," Natalia answered him softly trying to ready herself. _I can't let you hurt Olivia. _Her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You know what; I have to go to work now. Pick out a box Natalia, for you and that son of yours. You're going to need it, and I want a name when I get back or I'm personally going go to Chicago and kill that kid." Nicholas stood at the door with his hand resting on the handle.

"Let me go Nicky."

"Never." Nicholas walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Natalia slid down into a chair. _I have to leave. I could call a cab, maybe pack some clothing. Go get Rafe and try. _She packed a suitcase and phoned for a cab.


	20. Chapter 20 How Life Can Change

**Chapter 20 How Life Can Change**

Olivia sat in her home walking form on room to the next. Nothing was calming her. Every other thought was about Natalia. The next was about Rafe. _I can't sit here while she is there. I can't let Rafe live there. I can't do anything to stop it. _Olivia finally sat down at a loss at what she could do to help. _Natalia would never leave Nicholas. I have to make her leave. I have to save her, even if she doesn't want to be saved._

Olivia looked at her watch. _It's 7:30 maybe he'll be at work. I can call the airport to get my plane ready and have Natalia and Rafe on a flight to anywhere in an hour. I'll need some back up just in case._

Olivia walked over to the desk pulling out the gun Bailey had left her. _Just in case. _She walked pass a full length mirror stopping to really think. Okay_ Olivia, this could be the end. Up till now your life has been about nothing and now we have the chance to make it into something. If you can pull this off then your life wasn't worthless._

_9  
_

The District Attorney sat in her office flipping a pen up and down. "Yes, I see your pretty dress. Oh, you're an innocent homemaker." She flipped the pin. "But you are very naughty. Where did your clothes go? No don't be modest." The ringing phone startled Doris out of her boredom. "District Attorney Wolfe, how can I help you?"

"I need your help."

"Olivia?" Doris sat straight up hearing the urgency in Olva's voice.

9

Inside the dark office, crime boss, Carlton Wilkins sat at his desk, playing with the pen his new friend gave him. _Naughty girl._

The phone rang, only four people had the number to this phone.

"Wilkins Construction and…"

Doris cut him off, "Oh cut the crap I want to call in another one of my favors."

"I'm listening."

9

Rodney listened to his messages. _First new message from Green. "Rodney, call Bailey. We have a problem. Meet me on Spaulding Ave." _

Rodney hung up the phone. He called Bailey. "Yea Bailey, it's on again. Spaulding Ave."

9

Bailey flipped open his second phone, dialing his cousins number._ I think she still lives over there. _"Hey cousin! Blake, just listen. You still live on Spaulding Ave. I need you to call me if you see that cop Nicky come home."

Blake closed her phone as Frank opened his.

Olivia pulled into the drive way. She ran to the kitchen door finding it unlocked. She walked inside. "Natalia" she called the woman's name. In the living room door way a single suitcase sat.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. I already called Doris. She sent some people to take your parents and Rafe to a safe place. Don't worry, just come with me." Her green eyes held no room for objections. She moved pass Natalia picking up the bag.

Olivia took the suite case out to the car. She didn't even think the bags were already packed for another trip.

"Natalia is there anything else?"

Natalia stood in the kitchen with a faraway look on her face. She turned and leaned her forehead against the cool surface of the freeze door.

_What am I doing he'll find me. He always does. He's going to hurt Rafe. How am I going to make it with a baby and no money? What if he finds Rafe instead of me? _She couldn't let him be hurt again, because of her mistake.

Olivia walked up to Natalia. She could see she was changing her mind. "Baby, no, don't do this."

Natalia's body shook in an effort not to cry. "It won't work. Nicky will find me or hurt someone to get to me." Olivia pulled Natalia to her body. She wanted to get her strength. Olivia's hands on her stomach felt so good.

"Baby, I promise that I won't let him do anything. I won't let him hurt you or Rafe. I love both of you and I won't let anything happen." Olivia gave Natalia feather kisses on the back of her exposed neck.

"Awww isn't that sweet." Nicky stepped into the kitchen closing the door behind him and triple locked it. "But it's not her life, you should be worried about." The angry man pulled out his service weapon, pointing it at Olivia.

9

Frank had been looking out the blinds since Olivia's car pulled into his friends drive way. Nicky had arrived a couple of second ago. He had called him when he saw Olivia arrive.

"Frank would you get away from that window. It none of our business." Blake pulled on Frank's arm. He quickly snatched it away. Blake had just texted Bailey telling him about the situation

"Blake, please. Olivia has screwed over too many people. Not this time."

Blake was tired of his new obsession. She grabbed Franks arm again. Again he pulled away. "Frank this is stupid and your being childish."

He was tired of being the good guy, the run over. _Nicky taught me how to be a man now I just have to put it to use. _"Blake, just stay in your place." He turned to her.

"And what is that Frank? What is my place?" She stepped into his person space. "I don't like this attitude you have." _It all started when you started to hang out with that asshole._

"Well get used to it. I'm tired of you bossing me around. Things are going to change." He didn't back down. _I am the man._

"Yeah, tell me how."

"When I come home I want breakfast on the table. I want dinner on the table when I wake up and my lunch packed when I leave. And no more going out without me knowing. I want the house cleaned every day. And sex when I ask." Nicky had told him that what a marriage was supposed to be about. _I am the king of this castle._

"Ha, yea right. If you didn't know I have a job too, Frank. Why don't you have dinner ready for me?"

"Shut up Blake or else." Frank screamed.

"Or what?" Before either of them knew it Frank' slapped Blake across the face. She stood stunned holding her face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Blake. I warned you…." Before he could explain Blake reared back and punched him in the left eye.

They both stood holding their stinging face. They stared at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. They were brought out of their staring contest by three gun shots.


	21. Chapter 21 I Challenge You

Olivia shielded Natalia with her body.

"Nicky, please. Don't do this." Natalia pleaded. It was the worst case scenario.

He looked pass Olivia. "Don't do what, 'baby'? This," he pulled the trigger. It clicked but nothing left the chamber.

He wanted to laugh when Natalia jumped. The only thing that stopped him was Olivia. She didn't move, blink, or even look scared.

Olivia was scared; she just wouldn't let him see it. She hadn't even moved when Nicky pulled the trigger. Her braveness had surprised even her. His mouth was pulled back in a aggressive snarl, just in site were his incisors, giving her the impression of a rabid dog. It was more frightening than the gun. It showed just how unstable the man was and his mental health was far more dangerous that the gun he had. She could dodge a bullet but running from an unstable person could take the rest of their lives and she could lose Natalia in the process.

Nicky quickly dislodged the empty clip reloading the gun with a full one. "My Dad used to say, 'Guns don't kill people, crazy people with bullets do," He laughed as they both tried to make sense of the situation. "And you know the house rule Talia."

At the moment Olivia was calculating the distance between the kitchen and the front door.

Nicky looked Olivia up and down when he finally realized who she was.

"What the fuck? **You're** the one that's been fucking **MY** wife. This is priceless." He threw his hands in the air. The gun waved wildly as he continued his rant.

"Natalia when I say go I want you to run out the front door." Olivia needed Natalia to be safe so she could get the upper hand.

"No, Olivia. I'm not leaving you."

"Please, just go and call the police." Olivia slowly walked them backwards towards the living room.

"Natalia get over here." Nicky commanded in the calmest voice.

Natalia went to obey but Olivia held her in place. _ I have to protect Olivia. Maybe he will let her go._

"I said get over here." He pointed the gun at them again.

"No she isn't going anywhere with you. She is coming with me." Olivia voiced didn't waver.

Nicky rubbed the barrel of the gun against his temple. "You own that hotel, right," it was a rhetorical question. "You know the only reason she is with you is because of the money. That's the reason she tried to trap me, with some kid. Then when I lost my scholarship, she goes and gets with my best friend." He stalked forward as they continued backwards into the living room.

Natalia shook her head.

"She just wants money. She'll find someone richer and leave you, like she's _trying_ to do me." Nicky wasn't stupid. _I can't kill Olivia Spencer and get away with it. But I can kill Natalia, she is my property._

"Nick listen, just lets us go and…and we can all go our separate ways. No harm, no foul." Olivia started with reason before escalating to violence. For a second it looked like he was thinking about it. "Okay."

Olivia visibility relaxed, but Natalia knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Natalia looked at the front door; all the three locks were done. She straightened her back. _No exit, only option is to fight; protect the baby and Olivia._ She focus on her husband almost daring him to disagree with Olivia's request.

Olivia had already noticed it.

"You can go…but she stays," he almost laughed at the rapid change in Olivia's expression.

"No," _it is that simple if Natalia didn't leave I don't._

"YOU DON'T SAY NO TO ME!" Once again he went into his rage. He waved the gun back and forward, yelling. Nicholas stopped really thinking about his options and how his life was, opposed to what it was supposed to be like. Something most people didn't know about Nicholas Aituro Jr. was that he really did love his wife, once upon a time. _When we were first got married and Talia got over losing that kid i really did love her. I remember the look in her eyes. Kind of like the one she is giving me now. It the one filled with defiance and daring. She is always daring me to do something; hit her, beg for her to stay or just not kill that bastard. But I love that part of Natalia. I love to try to rid her of it. I love to make her bow to me even when she doesn't want to. In the old days we could argue like no tomorrow and Talia would fight back. Not one piece of movable furniture would be standing when we were finished. That's whats I loved about her. The fury and passion she had. Now she's only a shell of herself. Except now and again like the other night it will show itself. Mostly Talia will stand and take every shot i give her. _Nicholas watched as they both rocked from side to side intent on not relaxing, readying themselves for any move he might pull. _This is not my wife, no my wife wouldn't do this. That bitch as put a spell on her or something. Talia is mine. We're supposed to be the old couple still scraping for dear life because we love each other. Talia isn't supposed to be like my mother. She's supposed to stick by me, sure she'll leave but she's always supposed to come back for more because she loves me and i love her._ "Natalia i love you, why can't you see that. Uh? Why can no one see that? Whats happened to till death?You know you still love me and-" Nicholas continued his plea.

"You hear me," Olivia whispered while maintaining an eye on Nicky.

"No, Olivia he'll kill you. I'm not going to lose you." Natalia was shaking. _There was no way out of this. _

"No baby, trust me…I'm black belt."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. _Technically I'm only a brown belt but that's close enough. _"I'll be right behind you." She whispered.

"You see that's why I can't let her go." Nicky's last sentence gained Olivia undivided attention.

"Yea, Nicky I see why now." Olivia pushed Natalia farther towards the stairs with one hand as she stepped towards Nicky.

Nicholas looked at her confused. _This bitch is playing with me_. He dropped the barrel of the gun lower as Olivia slowly approached.

"I see now, so I'll just…let… you….GO"

Natalia turned running up the stairs.

Olivia jumped at Nicky when he raised the gun in Natalia's direction. Her fist connected with his teeth as she grabbed the barrel of the gun.

Natalia was half way up the stairs when she heard three gunshots. They stopped her in mid step. The shots were followed by two loud thumps.

She turned and ran back towards the living room. The smell of fresh blood hit as soon as she hit the last step. Olivia and Nicky were laying about a foot away from each other. They were both covered in blood. Only Olivia had an open gash on her temple.

Natalia leaped across the room and called 911.

Nicky began to groan. She quickly spotted the gun, between his legs. With a speed Flash would be jealous of, she retrieved the gun and pointing it at Nicky.

He tried to sit up, the bullet in his arms made it hard.

"Don't move Nicky, I swear I will kill you." Natalia had never had the desire to kill anyone, but she also never hated Nicky as much as she did now.

He gave up on sitting up. He looked at Natalia, who stood between his legs. He saw the change. She wasn't the teenager he met, but neither was he.

Nicky tried to say something but two of his teeth fell out as he open his mouth. _ Fucking bitch broken my teeth._

"Shweetheart, look at me." He pointed to the bloody gap where his teeth used to be. "You shaw her. She jumped me. The gun just went off. I would never really hurt you." Conjuring up the best puppy dog face, "I love you. We'll move, try again. A new shity, a new me. We'll both try harder. I need you." He reached up towards her.

Before he could close his legs, his wife delivered two swift kicks to his manhood.

Her arms were shaking as she stepped back.

Nicky groaned as he held himself. The pain radiated through his stomach into his chest.

He regained his breathe. "Natalia just give me the gun." Once again he tried to get up. A bullet whizzed pass his ear, the heat warming the side of his face.

"I said stop. If you move again. I'll blow your head off."

He flopped back down. "Fine. It'sh your word over mine."

"No, Olivia knows what you did." It was the first time she realized Olivia hadn't made a sound.

Natalia inched towards her. Olivia still lay in the same position as before.

"Shee what you did, now, Talia. Shhe shhould have left when shhe had the chanss. Now it'sh just you and me like it wash meant." He smiled as Natalia knelt towards Olivia.

"Olivia, wake up baby. It's time to go. Please, baby." Blood oozed out her shoulder and forehead.

"Shhe ain't going anywhere. And when thish ish all over you and you shon will have matching plots."

"Shut up, Nicky." Her eyes filled with tears, the shaking in her arm made it hard to keep the gun steady.

"Where are you going to go? You need me."

"I'll go to prison for killing you before I come back to you."

Siren could be heard in the background. Natalia sat by Olivia, every minute of so she touched her pulse making sure it was still there. The banging on the door grew louder. Natalia didn't make a move to answer it. Nicky was staring at her waiting for the right moment to pounce.

9

Bailey and Rodney rounded the corner when they saw a police car fly by with sirens blazing. "Rodney, look." Bailey turned the car down Spaulding Ave.

"Damn, how many cops do you need?"

"My cousin's house is over here." He pulled into the driveway

"Wait this is Blake and Frank's house. FRANK the police officer. Why would you bring me here?"

Bailey ignored him as he got out of the car walking up to Blake who stood outside.

"What happen?"

"I don't know. Frank went over. I got a bad feeling."

9

The front door was broken down with a couple of kicks from the policemen. As soon as the door opened Nicky closed his eyes and the grin disappeared from his face.

Frank ran in, other policeman following his orders.

Natalia took a hold Olivia's hand. The paramedics ran to Nicky and two more ran to the spot where Olivia lay. They pushed Natalia aside. She hovered over them as they talked to each other. "Ma'am" the police officer tried to get Natalia's attention. She looked at him and his eyes were wide as saucers. She noticed she was still holding the in her hand.

"Put the weapon down and back away." Natalia dropped the gun but she stayed close to Olivia.

His lips began to move again. The only conversation Natalia heard was from the paramedic.

"One entrances wound one exit. Deep head lac."

"I'll get the neck brace, there might be neck trauma."

"Mrs." The young cop yelled at Natalia.

"What?" Natalia whispered. She hadn't taken her eyes away from Olivia sent they had arrived.

"Are you the one that called?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to need your statement."

"No."

The paramedics rolled in two gurneys, after putting Nicky and Olivia on them the rolled out the door.

Natalia ignored the officer as she followed Olivia to the ambulance.

He grabbed her by the arm but she quickly twisted out of his grip.

"I SAID NO."

They lift Olivia into the back of the ambulance.

"Can I come?" She asked the paramedic.

The man looked at her. "Are you family?"

Natalia thought quickly. "No, but I'm pregnant."

He looked at her bruised face and held out his hand.

She took it climbing into the back. The doors we shut and they sped off, with Nicky's ambulance following them.

Natalia sat and prayed over Olivia. She prayed to any deity that would listen for her husband to bleed to death and for Olivia to pull through.


	22. Chapter 22 Future Plans

Natalia sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She had been sitting there for over two hours; still no one had talked to her about Nicky or Olivia.

"Natalia, hey, what happened?" Doris walked towards the distraught woman.

She knew Doris was Olivia's friend but she hesitated whether to tell her or not.

"Nicky hurt Olivia." She summed it up. It was her nightmare_; somehow I knew it would end like this._

"Have you talked to anyone?" Doris slipped into her defense attorney mode. Natalia shook her head no.

"Good, I'll be right back. Here is the number to where Rafe is." Doris handed her a piece of paper before walking through a door marked 'Staff Only'.

"Mrs. Aitoro?" the doctor approached her with a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes, is Olivia okay?"

"I don't know, but your husband is going to be fine. He might need more surgery to completely heal but you can visit if you would like." He smiled at her like he had given her the meaning of life.

"I want to see Olivia, not him."

The doctor looked at his clipboard in confusion. "Uh. Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Mrs. Aitoro?"

"The next person to call me that…My name is Natalia Rivera."

"Well, Natalia. You are needed at the station. Nicky wants to press charges against Miss Spencer. We need your statement."

"What, no. Nicky is the one who did this. Olivia was just trying to protect me."

The officer didn't look impressed. "So you're telling me a respected officer of the law just out of the blue shot someone in _his own_ house?"

It was just like the first time she went to the police about the abuse."NO. He hit me and Olivia was helping me leave. He tried to kill us." Her pitch got higher as she explained

"Okay, calm down. We can talk at the station."

"No, I have to see if Olivia is okay." She was tired of not being listened to. _They aren't going to believe her or Olivia over Nicky._

"If you don't come now I'm going to arrest you for hindering an investigation. Now let's go."

Natalia toss her hair in dismissal but she didn't fight. She wanted to press charges too.

=09755555555555555555555555555

Doris walked through the hall as doctors and nurses passed her. They all gave her an odd look. A young nurse approached her, "Can I help you?"

_Only if you want to go back to my place and play nurse, patient. _"I'm looking for Olivia Spencer."

"Ma'am you can't be back here. The waiting room is this way."

"Really! I don't know how I missed it. What, with all the people waiting." The attorney didn't have time to be polite.

"I am going to get security." The nurse huffed.

"You do that." _People don't have manners now and days. _She continued to walk as several other nurses tried to stop her before leaving to get security.

She finally made it to Olivia's room as the doctor was leaving.

"Ma'am you can't be he…"

"I know I can't be back here, the waiting room is that way and you're going to get security. Well, you better hurry before those nurses beat you." She brushed pass him entering the room.

"What the hell Olivia. You just had to outdo me and get shot." She smirked at her wounded friend.

"It's a flesh wound, Ma."

"Oh you better watch it before I freeze your accounts." She laughed. It was really because she was relieved Olivia was okay. "How are you really?" _Leave it to you to do something like this. When I say wait outside until someone gets there you take that as a sign to go in and get shot, scaring my half to death._

"Well my head hurt like hell, but I'll be better when Natalia comes."

Doris gave her a look.

"The doctor said one bullet went through my left shoulder, didn't hit anything major." Olivia pointed to the bandages "And I have a concussion from hitting my head."

"Tell me what happened." Doris grew serious. The lawyer in her took over.

Olivia explained what happen. She was in the middle of it when Frank burst in.

"Olivia Spencer you are under arrest?" Frank held up his handcuffs.

"Frank you better have a good explanation for this." Doris was livid. Before Frank could answer her phone rang. "I have to take this but when I come back you better tell what's going on." Doris stepped out of the room to talk on her phone.

"Frank what the fuck and what happened to your face?" He was sporting a black eye. Frank ignored Olivia's last question.

"I told you. You are not above the law Olivia. You just had to go and corrupt Natalia, didn't you. You just can't help it. You are some kind of sick."

"HE WHAT?" Doris's scream could be heard through the double doors. Her face was red as she looked through the windows. She poked her head through. "Frank can you step outside, please." Doris's calm voice negated her currently emotions.

Frank stepped outside the doors. Olivia could see they were having a heated argument but she couldn't hear what was being said. Suddenly Frank dropped out of the window.

988888888899999999999

"Who do you think you are?" Doris was furious.

Frank stood with his hands on his hips. _I can't believe Blake told on me. _"I told you it was an accident she pushed me into hitting her. That bitch….."

Doris swung decking Frank in his right eye. He fell to the ground, lurked over him ready to strike again if he decided to get up before she was done. "If you ever put your hands on her again I will kill you. Do you hear me?" She walked back into the room before he could answer.

"Doris, what the fuck?"

"I'll explain later." She waved off the question.

Nicky sat in his hospital room on the phone, fuming. "What the fuck do you mean they weren't there?"

"Nicky calm down, we'll find them. When my boys got there the parents and the boy was gone. You know if they were there. I would have him."

"Dad you were supposed to keep an eye on them. You let them get away!"

"Shut up Nicholas! I told you, we will find him and I will let you know."

The man deflated. "Okay, but I don't want Rafe hurt yet. Bring him to me. I think it is about time this family reunites." He tried to raise his arm, the sling prevented him from the movement and a whole tide of anger washed over him.

"Nicholas, if you fuck up and get arrested for murdering some little kid, you're on your own."

"Don't worry, just find them. We'll see how far Talia goes when I have custody that kid."

He hung up the phone as Frank walked into room.

"What the hell Frank?" He pointed at his other now blackened eye. Frank had already told him his wife gave him the first one. _Some men are so weak. _

"Oh this…um…Wolfe," pointing at his eye.

"Are you kidding me? The woman that been fucking your wife!" Nicky hated women like Doris and Olivia. _They just need a strong man. _For a second after he arrived at the hospital he actually thought he could fall in love with someone like Olivia._ Life would never be dull. It would be harder to rid Olivia of her fight than Natalia_. Then he thought about it. _Nah Olivia probably would never lose her fight. She wouldn't give in. I need someone I know I can break, someone I know I can I can dominate till the next time. _He poked his tongue through the large gap just to make sure his teeth hadn't grown back.

"Hey we don't know that for sure, they're college friends all three of them. You know how women are, they're close." Frank shifted from foot to foot.

"Damn it Frank. I wouldn't take that." _I didn't take it and I won't until someone is dead. _

000000900000000900000009

A week later Nicky lay cuffed to his hospital bed, when Frank walked in.

"Hey buddy, how you holding up?" Frank was sporting his fading black eyes.

"I'll be better if you uncuff me." Nicky yanked at the cuff.

"You know I can't. You're lucky to be in the hospital. They wanted me to take you to jail already." Frank sat in the bed side chair.

"They can't take me there. Those guys will kill me." The panic rose in his chest.

"I just came to let you know that the trail is set to next week. Doris got it pushed up." He felt for his friend.

"Come on Frank. You know me I would do something like that. They're lying! I told you Olivia barged in my house tried to take my wife. I was just protecting her!" He couldn't believe Natalia was going through with this. "Frank, buddy just let me talk to her."

"I can't she has a restraining order against you."

"Well just uncuff me for two hours. I promise I'll be right back. I promise I won't go near her. I just need to talk to my lawyer and visit my family in Chicago. Let them know what those bitches are doing. You want that job right?"

Frank believed Nicky. _Olivia is the kind of person who seduces people and doesn't care who was hurt. Nicky is a good man that just needed a break and a little anger management._ "Okay Nicky but you have to come back in a two hours. Promise."

"I promise, man." Nicky smiled at his friend.

"I'm only doing this because you're a fellow cop. Don't let me down." Frank keyed the handcuffs.

"I promise you can count it to the second." He put on the clothes Frank brought him from home. "Just cover for me. I'll be right back."

Just like he said he would, Nicky returned and handcuffed himself back to the bed. "See, man?" He smiled at Frank.

"Alright Nicky I'll be back tomorrow." Frank felt good about himself. _I don't have many friends but the ones I have can count on him. What are friends for? After all I am a good guy._

Olivia lay in her bed. The nurse was checking her vitals. "How's your head?"

"It feels fine." _I know you from somewhere._

"What about your shoulder?" The nurse leaned over her patient, show off her assets.

"Still hurts a little but this sling helps." Olivia pointed at the blue sling. _Don't look, don't look._

"Do you want to take a shower or would you rather a sponge bath?" The young nurse's eyebrow lifted.

Olivia was speechless.

Doris and Natalia walked in the room.

"There will be no sponge bath unless they are given by me." Natalia settled on the side of the bed. Her arm wrapped around Olivia neck, trying avoiding her shoulder. _Jealous much._

"I'll take one." Doris raised her hand.

The nurse huffed before walking out.

"Is that the women from the Governor's Ball?" Doris questioned.

Olivia had been trying to place the woman all week. "That's where I know her from."

"Yea I won that bet." Doris smiled. _On of the few I actually won over Olivia.._

"What bet?" Natalia searched Olivia's face for an answer.

"Um…It's just one of those things…" Olivia tried not to shudder.

The doctor returned with Olivia's release papers. "Miss. Spencer, it seems everything is okay so you can leave when you want."

"Now would be great." Olivia swallowed the larger lump that formed in her throat.

Natalia missed the guilty look if the D.A., just happy Olivia would be able to leave the hospital.

Olivia sat on the bed. "It feels good to be home." She watched as Natalia fluttered around the room picking up different items. "That what I pay the maids for."

"Olivia haven't you ever heard, cleanliness is next to godliness."

"Have you ever heard you are the sexiest thing on this planet?"

Natalia blushed, Olivia's eyes held nothing but mischief. "The doctors said take it easy. No heavy lifted and not to over exerting yourself."

"See I've already thought of that." Olivia walked over to Natalia. "All we have to do..."

"All we have to do is nothing. Behave yourself." Natalia twirled away before Olivia could wrap her good arm around her.

"Fine I'll just watch you and think of the dirty things."

"You do that and keep those hands above the covers." Natalia laughed as Olivia pouted. She kissed Olivia's forehead. "I still love you."

"Remember that for later. Have you talked to Rafe?"

"Yes, he says hi." The younger woman went deep in thought. "Olivia? I am grateful but how did Doris do that?"

"Well if I tell you I'll have to kill you." Olivia smirked.

"Olivia."

"Some people with significant influence in Chicago owe her a favor. That's all I know. Don't worry she knows how much Rafe mean to us, she won't let anything happen." Olivia pulled Natalia onto the bed. "He is fine and safe, don't worry."

"I love you."

"You already said that."

"Are you tired of hearing it?"

"Never." Damn this arm. Olivia tried to reposition herself on top of Natalia but her arm hurt like hell and the sling slowed her down enough for Natalia to move off the bed. She smiled at Natalia. "Ten minutes."

"No plus I need to start making arrangements."

Olivia sat back against the headboard. "Arrangements for what?'

"Well I can't afford that house by myself I have to get a job. But it's a crime scene. Maybe I can get an apartment. And I have to enroll Rafe in school." Natalia was overwhelmed just thinking about it.

Olivia chuckled confused. "What do you mean an apartment? I just thought you two could stay here. There is plenty of room and you wouldn't have to cook, I have people for that."

"Olivia I can't move in here." Natalia winced. She hadn't meant to give Olivia the impression they were going to move in together. _I need some time to myself. I need time to reconnect with my children before trying to blend a family. I need time by myself to reconnect with myself._

"Oh." Olivia sank against the wood. "I'm sorry I just thought…you know you're right. If you need any help I'll be here."

"Olivia, you act like I'm breaking up with you. I'm not." Natalia sat back on the bed taking Olivia's hand in hers. "I just think it would be good for everyone if we just tried to start over, just date and we'll see where it goes."

"But I know where it goes. I can see Natalia. You, me, Rafe; all of us together, finally happy. I'll buy us a big house, so he'll have plenty of room to run. I need an assistant anyway, what with my arm and all." Olivia lifted her arms as high as she could before the pain intensified. "I swear I will get you anything you've ever wanted and you can do whatever you want without question…You'll never have to work for anything ever again."

"Olivia." Natalia could see the picture playing in Olivia's head. She didn't want to ruin it. _Maybe I'm being selfish. Rafe loves Olivia and she loves him. Maybe that's what we all need instead of space. Maybe I want to work instead of just lay around the house._ "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You'll see Natalia. I am going to give you the best life money can buy." Olivia wrapped her good arm around Natalia. "I can't wait to tell Rafe. You know he makes a good bell hop, has the whole cute kid thing in his favor."

Natalia weakly smiled, feeling a little overwhelmed.


	23. Chapter 23 Down the Drain

Three weeks later

The trail was on the front page of every local and state newspaper. Natalia held one in her lap. Her was picture between Nicky's and Olivia's. It was something she tried not to read but somehow they always ending up in her lap.

It wasn't at all how she thought it would end up. The newspapers painted all of them in a bad light. No one was the hero or they were all villains. She was sure Nicky would be the poor husband who was betrayed by his wife. In fact it was the opposite. Nicky was the abusive husband. Natalia was the double crossing wife and Olivia was the rich mistress who could have possibly set the whole thing up. But somehow everything fell into place and Nicholas was on trial for two counts of attempted murder, assault and battery, and terroristic threatening. The prosecutors had assured her he would spend the rest of his adult life in prison. She knew Wolfe would push for that much.

Blake watched the sky as she drove, the rain was about to come down at any minute. "So, how do you feel?"

Natalia's smile hadn't dimmed since she left the stand. "I don't know, testifying against Nicky was like being reborn. It felt so good." Natalia took a deep refreshing breath.

"So when this circus is over, what are you going to do?"

Natalia shrugged her shoulders. _There is so much I've missed. Rafe, Olivia, life._

"From Mrs. Aituro to Mrs. Spencer. Not a bad change." Blake shrugged her shoulders. Ever since the trail started, Frank had disappeared. She had put him out of the house after their bout. _I'll be damn if I let someone hit me and get away with it. _He was lucky he ran, Bailey and his friends were looking for him. Blake had sent them out to teach him a lesson but he left first.

Natalia's cheeks hurt as she smile wider. _Mrs. Spencer, it has a ring to it._

"Oh my god I had to bite the inside of my jaw when he pulled out is false teeth and opened his mouth, that gap!" Blake hit the steering wheel laughing. Natalia sat quietly as Blake let out a loud laugh. "Olivia really did a number on him. And he has the nerve to smirk the whole time. We'll see who laughing when he is in prison…So where is Romeo?"

"I asked Olivia not to come. I wanted to do this. Prove that I can, to myself and him." Sitting on that stand gave her the strength she didn't know she could possess.

"Here you are…Mrs. Spencer." Blake joked before stopping the car.

Natalia rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

She stood in the elevator, her hands patted her stomach. She was really starting to show. She had been so stressed that she hadn't gained any weight. _That all has to change now. Me, you, Rafe and Olivia, we gotta think of a new team name. After I tell Olivia. _Natalia had been keeping the other woman at arm's length afraid she would feel the child. Since winter had come she covered herself with thick coats and scarf's but then again she was go at covering things up especially when it came to her body.

She had talked to Rafe on the phone yesterday. He was so excited, not only was he going to be a big brother but he was coming home. They were waiting to bring Rafe home, until the trial was over. _We can make it work, me, Olivia, Rafe and my little girl._

When she got to the suite, she noticed Doris's purse lying on the couch. A tingle of jealous went down her spine; it was hard enough get alone time with Olivia without the interruption of Doris. She quietly made her way to the bedroom where she heard the end of the conversation and the last thing she wanted to her.

"If you took a bullet for sex I'm having your head examined again." Doris laughed.

"Yeah, I never thought this could happen but it did." A silly grin settled on her face. Natalia was the only thing that made it appear.

"And to think this all started with a bet to bed her and a random horoscope." Doris laughed, _fate is funny sometimes._

"A bet." the whisper was heard by both occupants of the room, who both heard the first deep crack in Olivia's new fantasy life.

Olivia looked at Natalia standing the doorway, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"A bet!" _All our plans, down the drain. I was just some play thing for Olivia._

"NO. Natalia it's not what you think. I…"

Natalia cut her off, she didn't want any more excuses. "How much?" Her voiced had stabilized. It was cold just like she had grown in a matter of seconds.

"Natalia, listen…" Doris wanted to help Olivia. She could see the pain already in both their eyes. She was cut off too.

"I said how much?"

When Olivia didn't answer Doris did. "Twelve hundred."

"Olivia?" _Maybe I heard wrong. _When Olivia couldn't meet her eyes, her heart broke even more. "Was I just something to play with? My life, heart and soul were worth twelve hundred dollars." The tears rolled down her face. Her heart clenched as she said the words. _Maybe everyone was right._

"NO. You mean so much more. I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything." Olivia argued.

_Nicholas used to say the same thing after he hit me._

Olivia rose from the bed and reaching for Natalia. The bile rose in her throat. _This must be the bitter taste of losing everything._ _Should have known it would come to this, always losing._

"Don't touch me. What about Rafe; was he part of your plan?" Natalia moved backwards.

"No!" Olivia interjected

"The dinners?"

"No!" Olivia continued to shake her head.

"All the times…"

"No, no!" Olivia continued to interject. "I love you. It was stupid and childish, I know, but you have to know that's not what it was all about." Olivia pleaded, her hand balled in a fist as it she were holding onto a rope with her life dangling at the other end. _My life is slipping through my fingers. _The tears rolled unchecked down both their faces.

"God, I'm so stupid." Natalia stepped out of the room. Her eyes never left Olivia.

Olivia kept approaching retreating woman. "No! Natalia please just listen. We can work this out."

Natalia's back straightened, _I refused to be that person_. _I won't be that person again. _"There nothing to work out Olivia, it's just something you do, just sex, right." She turned and walked out the suite, determined not to breakdown in the hotel. _God give me the strength._

Olivia stood still. She wanted to go after Natalia but her body wasn't cooperating. She had been shocked into penalization.

Doris walked into the living room. "Olivia I'm sorry. I didn't know she was there."

"It's not your fault."

Natalia ran out the lobby of the hotel_. _She paced the sidewalk wishing she had brought her hat and gloves._ I need to think. Maybe she doesn't love me, that doesn't change how I feel about her. Maybe she does love me. Maybe… _Natalia turn to go back into the hotel, when she came face to face with her worst nightmare.

"You don't look happy to see me." Nicky smirked at her.


	24. Chapter 24 Who do you love

You don't look happy to see me." Nicky smirked at her.

_No, _she shook her head. _This can't be real. _Natalia looked around to find someone to help. She spotted a police officer parked down the street.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look at what I have." He pointed across the street. "You did a good job of hiding him, but I found our little boy."

There was Rafe sitting on a bus bench next to a burly man. The man looked at Natalia; his eyes were cold and dead. Rafe spotted her and waved. He jumped up to run towards her but the man grabbed him by his arms sitting him back down. She could see Rafe had started to cry. The man flashed a gun holding it to Rafe's back.

"I told you I would kill him, didn't I?" Nicky whispered in her ear.

"Nicky, please. He had nothing to do with this. It was me, just me." _Life is never fair._

"No, it's that woman. Before her, you were never like this." Nicky wrapped his arms around Natalia's stomach, surprised to feel a bump. "Were you even going to tell me?" He rubbed her stomach.

"Yes, I was." She lied.

"No, you weren't, stop lying." He clasped his hand together around her stomach and squeezed Natalia until she couldn't breathe. After a few seconds he eased his tight hold.

"Please don't hurt my baby." Natalia cried as she regained her breathe. Her hands grasped his wrists, trying to protect the baby from another bear hug.

"Your baby…whose is it? And tell the truth or this kid won't see the light of day." Nicky tightened his grip as a warning.

"I swear Nicky, it's yours." Natalia felt sick having him so close to her and her children. She was helpless, again.

"Damn it, Natalia. Why are you always lying?" The escapee's arms tightened again.

"NO, please Nicky it's the truth. I…I love you." She said it trying to get him to loosen his hold. "Like you said we can go somewhere else. A new life, we'll both try harder." _Please God._

"I can't trust you Natalia. You testified against me." His head shook from side to side.

"I'll tell them I lied. Me and you remember."

Nicholas's hold loosened. He turned her in his arms. "What about the baby?" Nicky eyed her suspiciously.

"I'll give it to my parents. The baby and Rafe can live there. And we can try again. New city, new life." She laid her head onto his shoulder.

The people walked around them as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A few slowed their pace, looking at the couple hugging the middle of the street.

"Okay. You and me." Nicholas repeated. "I believe you." He stated. Natalia didn't know what he was talking about, but she didn't care. "Rafe can go back, I want this kid with me; you and it are mine." He hugged her tight. "But we have to kill that bitch, first." He stepped back and pulled out a gun. He held it out of the sight of anyone else.

"Prove you love me. Kill her." Nicky held the second gun out to her. She hesitantly took it. Natalia tucked it inside her waist band, Nicky did the same. "If you try anything Rafe will be dead before you can scream. Come on." He pulled her into the lobby. "Go to the desk and ask for your girlfriend." He stated Pushing Natalia towards the desk.

Nicky walked over to the table in the lobby, pretending to fill out a ratings card. The ex-cop had planned this weeks ago. When Rafe found out he could come home, he was more than happy to be picked up by Tony. Rafe hadn't even asked when Nicholas Sr. told him.

Olivia sat in her suite with the lawyer beside her. They were silent and had been since Natalia had left.

The suite phone ring brought both of them out of their heads.

Olivia hurriedly picked up the phone. "Olivia Spencer."

"Miss Spencer, Mrs. Aitoro is here to see you. She said Rafe is here to see you."

"Send her up!" Olivia almost jumped through the roof at the sentence.

"She said she wants you to come down."

"Okay I'll be right down." She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. She hung the phone and flew out the door. Doris barely got into the elevators before the doors closed.

"Natalia?"

"Yea and Rafe." Olivia bounced on the balls of her feet, and then her mood suddenly changed. She reset the elevator and hit the basement button passing the lobby floor.

"Olivia, what are you doing?"

"Something is wrong."

"What?" Doris wasn't following.

"Something is wrong. Why would she come back and pull Rafe out of hiding to come here." _Something is wrong._

They arrived in the basement and Olivia open a door labeled 'Security'.

"Kevin, pull up the lobby cams." The portly man did as he was told.

They saw Natalia standing at the desk, fidgeting. She was looking around like she had never been there before.

"Scan the room for me." He started to play with the knobs in front of him.

"STOP. Look, is that Nicky?" Olivia said in disbelief.

"What the fuck! Somebody is getting fired." Doris flipped open her phone. She walked out the room screaming into it.

"Kevin switch to outside." The view changed. "Scan"

"STOP. Zoom in right here on the bench." She saw Rafe sitting beside a man. Rafe was slumped forward his head bent towards the ground, crying. The man grabbed Rafe shaking the little boy.

"Kevin, call the police and give me your gun." Olivia tucked the gun in her shoulder sling.

Olivia took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator, making a bee line for Natalia. She saw Nicky out the side of her eye. He looked up but didn't move.

The gun was hidden from Nicky who stood to her left. She put a smile on her face and greeted Natalia. "Natalia, you okay?"

"Olivia, I'm sorry." The tears nearly blinded Natalia. "I'm so sorry."

Nicky started to approach them. Natalia pulled gun from under her coat, pointing it at Olivia. The people in the lobby began scream and scrabbling for protection.

"Do it, Natalia." Nicky stopped a few feet away.

Olivia continued to eye Natalia. Her plan was blown to smithereens when Natalia pulled the gun.

"Come on, Natalia do it." Nicky screamed.

"He has Rafe." Natalia couldn't pull the trigger, thought her finger was trembling.

"I know, baby. Just do what you have to." Olivia was surprisingly calm. _If my life has to end to save her child, then so be it._

The gun shook in Natalia's hands. She hadn't planned on Olivia giving in so quickly. A million thoughts ran through her head but nothing was making any sense.

"Natalia, do it, now." Nicky was growing impatient. Olivia had made him mad. _I'm standing right here and she still has the nerve to call Natalia 'baby'._

Olivia's eyes stayed connected with Natalia's. _I have to let her know how I really feel, first_. "I won't beg for my life cause without you in it, it's not worth living. I swear that I never meant to hurt you or superman. I love you and your son and nothing can change that. Not a gun, him, or a stupid bet. And I know you love me too." Olivia spoke with a soft voice full of conviction.

"Who do you love Natalia? Uh? Me or that bitch." Natalia stood silently shaking, Nicky exploded, "If you don't kill this bitch now or that kid gets it."

Tony came bursting through the door with Rafe struggling in his arms. "Cops coming." He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one wanted to be a hero. Tony put Rafe down but held on to the boy's collar.

"OLIVIA." Rafe screamed her name. It ripped through Olivia's heart. He continued his struggle to get loose.

"It's okay superman, be still." Olivia tried to consul him. The little boy stopped struggling and reached in his mother's direction.

Natalia looked at Rafe and Tony until Nicky stepped in and blocked her sight. "Do it now." Natalia looked back to Olivia, re-aiming the gun.

Natalia saw something in Olivia's eyes. Olivia's eyes traveled from her to Nicky. She repositioned her arm showing Natalia the butt of the gun.

Natalia nodded. _I hope this works._ She quickly turns the gun and shot Nicky. The bullet went through his chest and out his back. The gun held flew over his shoulder, sliding out of reach as he fell back.

Olivia drew her weapon shooting Tony in his chest before he could aim at Rafe.

Rafe ran to Natalia jumping into her arms. Olivia ran to Tony to kick the gun out of his reach.

The police burst through the door, swarming the women.

Olivia lost sight of Natalia as the crowd moved around her.

Natalia kept an eye on Nicky. He wasn't dead. In fact he was staring at her and Rafe, with a smirk on his face. Even as the paramedic checked him, his eyes never left her. _We'll never be free. As long as Nicky is alive he won't stop hunting. No one is safe. I have to protect my children. _She walked towards the lobby doors with Rafe in tow.

"Ma, what about Olivia?" He pulled back.

"Baby, Olivia has a life. She doesn't need us. It's just you and me."

"But Ma, I thought we were a team."

"We are baby," Natalia pulled him along, "but teams break up sometimes. It's for the best."

Rafe yanked his hand away stopping at the door. "It's because of Dad."

Natalia knew she had to leave quickly, so she decided not to lie. "Yes Rafe. Your Dad is a bad person and he won't stop until he hurts us or Olivia. We have to go. Remember we'll play hide and seek like last time."

Rafe slipped his hand back into Natalia's. "She'll be sad, we didn't say goodbye."

"You can send her a postcard, okay." She waved down a taxi.

"Okay." Rafe had always disliked his Dad, but now he hated him with a passion he had never felt before.

Natalia settled in the taxi, when she felt the baby make its self known. It was the first kick she felt. She put her hand on her stomach. "I know baby. It's for the best." A tear slipped down her cheek. The sky open as the rain pour down.

"Ma, don't be sad, you're making the angels cry." Rafe wrapped his arms around Natalia arm, laying his head on her arm, trying to comfort her the best way he knew how.

Olivia moved through the crowd looking for the brown eyed pair. She finally went outside to check as the rain came down.

"Olivia. You okay?" Doris ran towards her.

Olivia looked around panicked. "Have you seen Natalia or Rafe?"

"No, come on. I'll help you look."


	25. Chapter 25 Love Letters

8 Months Later

Olivia walked into her penthouse, after her therapy meeting. For the last 8 months she met with Bailey. Today was no different; he still hadn't found any whereabouts on Natalia.

Olivia sorted the mail throwing the bills on the coffee table.

_Ah. Another love letter. _Olivia opened the letter from Nicky. He had been sending them none stop for months. She even got phone calls. Sometimes he threatened her as she listened silently. Sometimes the phone calls didn't say anything. No one would say anything. The line would go dead after a few seconds.

_Dear bitch,_

_I am going to kill you for doing this to me. I will have my family back even if I have to kill them and me. I hate you. Be seeing you._

_Your soon to be killer,_

_Nicholas Aituro_

Olivia smiled as she read it. "Oh come on Nicky, you can't do better than this. I would have written it in blood at least." _I wonder if he knows where Natalia is. _Olivia tucked the letter in her desk draw with all the other letters and graphic drawings fro mthe inmate_._

After months of remodeling the hotel was finally back to normal. Natalia had been missing in action ever since the lobby shooting. She flipped on the TV.

_Breaking news. A daring escape from the state prison was lead by local ex-police officer Nicholas Aituro. Mr. Aituro is still on the loose. Two others were apprehended a couple of mile away from the prison. Mr. Aituro was sentence to 30 years in prison 7 months ago after pleading guilty to 4 counts of attempted murder, kidnapping, escape and domestic abuse. If you see this man, do not approach him. He is armed and dangerous; contact your local police department. We will keep you updated...Coming up next must have appliances for your bathroom._

Olivia stood stunned. Her cell phone rang. She answered it in a daze.

"Olivia I just heard, are you okay?" Doris was already in her car.

"Yea I'm fine. I have to find Natalia. Give me the number to Wilkins. We have to settle this."

"I'll meet you outside in five."

As soon as she hung up, the phone started to ring again. "Olivia Spencer." She walked over to the desk removing the gun Bailey gave her.

"Olivia?"

"Ray? I'm busy." Olivia ran out the door, tucking the gun in her purse.

"I just saw the news…I know where Natalia is." That got her attention.

"Where?"

Natalia entered her rented house that sat outside of the church compound. She had just returned from work. She walked through the small house, but something felt off. Rafe hadn't come to greet her. She called his name, _where's is the babysitter?_

"Let her go! MA!" she heard Rafe yell before she heard a loud bang. Natalia ran down the hall to her baby girl's room. When she opened the door she saw Rafe sitting on the floor against the wall rubbing the back of his head.

"He pushed me," Rafe whined and pointed, trying not to cry.

Natalia's eyes locked with the man that was the star of her nightmares. "Nicky" Natalia walked the wall as she made her way to Rafe.

Nicky stood in the middle of the room with her daughter in one arm as a gun hung from his other hand.

"You should really start locking the windows." Natalia looked and saw the window to her right was wide open.

Rafe stood and wrapped his arms around Natalia's leg, burying his face in her hip. "I tried to save her." His tear wet Natalia pant leg.

"You know Natalia, I don't know what's more pathetic you or that kid." He eyed the little girl in his arms.

"Nicky, give me my baby."

"She's mine too, Natalia. You seem to have forgotten or were you lying." His eyes connected with Natalia's. She could see he had lost it completely.

"First you kill MY son, and then you go and have that little bastard. By who? Who knows? Then you go and give me a little girl…My dad always told me how useless women were." He paced the far side of the room.

"Nicky, please."

"Ah, there's the phase I love so much." He calmed instantly.

"She's just..."

"I know she's just a child, but what about me Natalia!" His screaming woke the baby, who started to fuss.

Nicky rocked her in his arms. "See what I'm saying, all they do is whine." The crazed man laughed.

"Nicky, you need help."

"No, Natalia you're the one that needs help, where's you're wanna be hero now." _That bitch ruined my life._ "I'm really tired of this game, Natalia. I think it is time we finished it."

He pointed the gun at the pair, "at first it was fun. You would run I would find you, beat the crap out of you and it would start over. But now I find myself growing tired. Let's raise the stakes, your life or his?" The gun moved from Natalia down to Rafe and back.

Natalia held Rafe behind her leg.

Olivia and Doris stood outside of the small house waiting.

"Where are they?" Olivia squinted at the house trying to see in a window but they were across the street.

"Don't worry they'll be here."

A black SUV pulled up to the two. One tinted window were rolled down. A dark haired man addressed the women. "Someone call Wilkins construction for a house with a foundation crack."

"Me," Olivia stepped closer to the truck. "I'm going to go in first. I want to make sure Natalia and Rafe are out of harm's way, and then you guys can come in."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia crept into the small house. She followed the crying of a baby. When she peeked through the cracked door, she saw Nicky standing pointing a gun. In the mirror behind him she could see Natalia and Rafe standing against the wall. When she saw Nicky take a deep breath she knew she had to act quickly.

Olivia slowly stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. The gun swung in her direction.

"Hey, Asshole. Long time no see." Olivia slowly sat in the rocking chair that was near the door.

The prison escapee couldn't focus. The swung the gun back and forward between the three. He finally settled on Olivia.

Rafe was ready to run to Olivia when she put a hand up stopping him. "Hey superman."

"You fucking, bitch. You think I won't kill you." Nicholas sneered.

"I think…you think you could. But the fact is you've tried two times already." Olivia focused on the small child in his arms

"Third time's the charm," Nicholas smiled. _I'm a quick thinker too._

Natalia stood in shock. _How did she find us?_

"Psst." Natalia looked to the window to find Doris standing outside. She waved them over. The two slowly made their way to the window along the wall as Nicky and Olivia talked.

"But do you have the balls?" Olivia rocked harder in the chair. She had to keep his attention just a little longer.

Rafe climbed out the window.

Natalia hesitated. _I can't leave my little girl_. She caught the flick of Olivia's wrist, shooing her. Slowly she made her way out the window.

Nicky's had turned blood shot like a vessel had busted. He saw red every time Olivia's name was even mentioned. HE was so focus on thinking of a comeback he hadn't even realized two hostages had escaped.

Olivia slowly stood from the chair and walked to the window, closed it and turned back to the ex-cop.

Nicholas finally noticed his wife was gone. _Fuck!_

"I've heard of short man syndrome but don't you think you are taking it a little far." The millionaire leaned against the wall and crossed one ankle over the other.

"Shut up! Somebody wanted me, as you can see." Nicholas gestured to the crying baby in his arms.

It had it desired effect, Olivia flinched. "Yeah, that's right she was still fucking me. Shows how much she loved you, cause-" He continued but Olivia had already shut down.

Olivia cut his rant off. "I promise you don't want to get in a measuring contest with me. Cause I got three back home and I guarantee they are longer."

"Fuck you."

"Those inmates must have had a field day with you. I mean you're obviously not a real man. First you hit women and then children. I bet your knees are really red." Olivia smiled at the thought.

"Shut up, you think I won't kill all three of us." The ex-officer pointed the gun at the still crying baby.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, for a change?" Olivia pushed from the wall, cracking her knuckles.

Nicky shifted from one foot to the next_. I hate women who don't know their place and this bitch is at the top of my list._

"What afraid you'll lose to a girl?" she egged him on.

"Fine, you want some, you got it." Nicky turned and disposed of the baby on the changing table behind him. He gripped the gun tight waiting for Olivia to rush him. When she didn't he left the gun on the changing table. _I'm a fucking man. I'm a man._

They stood in the middle of the room in fight positions. The crying of the baby distracted Olivia. She barely saw the first swing.

Nicky took the first swing. Olivia dodged the punch by stepping back. "Come on Nicky, is that all you got." He swung at her again, this time his hand went through the wall behind her. She circled around him.

When Nicky got his hand free he saw two of his fingers sat crooked. "You fucking bitch, look what you made me do." He screamed shaking his hand at Olivia. Nicky's rage took control as he swung wildly. A small powerful fist hit him, connecting with his jaw. His legs wobbled, but he stayed up right.

Olivia stepped back.

Nicky ran at Olivia. Olivia didn't bother to move. She ran at him. The two bodies collided as Olivia went low, tackling Nicky.

He lay on his back with her straddling him. One quick punch to the temple and Nicky was out.

Natalia had been right, he wasn't going to stop. _I have to stop him. _She walked to the changing table and picked up the gun.

Nicky came to, staring down the barrel of the gun. He smirked, "what are you going to do, kill me."

Her hand shook as he looked up at her.

Doris and three men, wearing all black, busted into the small bedroom as Olivia stood over Nicky with the gun.

"Olivia, don't do it. Put the gun down." If Olivia killed Nicky she would have her hands full trying to get her off.

"He's not going to stop."

Doris inched closer.

"That's right; I'm going to kill all of you and that slut. Try and stop me." Nicholas laughed. _There isn't a prison on Earth that can hold me._

"Let them take care of that, okay." Doris reached the pair and slowly took the gun from Olivia's hand. "Why don't you go see about Natalia? She's waiting for you."

Olivia turned and picked up the infant. She cradled the crying baby in her arms. After a couple of second the infant stopped crying and was down to a whimper.

Natalia stood at the end of her driveway, with Rafe hugging her. Doris followed Olivia outside reassuring her, the guys were a rogue tactical police team. Olivia wasn't stupid, she knew who they were. She hadn't asked for Wilkins number by accident.

One man had stayed behind. Natalia reluctantly let him check Rafe for any injuries. Doris had told her he was a trained paramedic.

Nicky was lead out of the house in handcuffs. Two men flanked him as they pulled him along.

Rafe jumped in Natalia's arm at the sight of his father.

"You fucking bitch. You think this is going to stop me. I'll get out again. Next time you won't have a chance to escape. **I'm gonna fucking kill you and that little bastard in while you sleep**." Nicky kicked out in Natalia's direction.

Rafe's hand dug in her shoulder as he clung tighter.

"That's not way to talk to a lady." The big man on Nicky's left said as he opened the back door for Nicky. The man grabbed Nicky by his neck pushing him into the doorway of the truck. Nicky's head bounced of the door jam of the SUV. "Watch you head!" The men laughed. It had been done to them many times. They finally got Nicky inside the truck. The four men all piled into the truck.

Doris stood on the house standing on the porch. She waved at Natalia to come back in the house.

Nicky looked out the window. 'I'm going to kill you, bitch' he mouthed the words.

Natalia knew what he said she had seen it too many times before.

"Yo, D! We gonna dip out. Take this bitch home." The drive shouted from the window of the SUV.

"No doubt, homey." Doris replied.

Olivia heard the exchange inside the house. _D? When did Doris start talking like that?_

Natalia hurried in the house. _Homey?_


	26. Chapter 26 Introductions

Four hours later, Doris and Rafe sat awkwardly on the couch in the living room. It wasn't that she didn't like children, she did. It was just, she was sure they could see people's soul. Hers wasn't the shiniest. Still, she wanted to like Rafe, he had to be okay if Olivia had taken to him. _Start with small talk; did you know your Dad is a psycho? No that won't work._

"Hi." Rafe smiled at her, despite the tear tracks on his face.

"Hi."

"Are you Olivia's sister?"

"Um, kinda. I think of her as family."

"Are you her little sister?" He eyed her face trying to get an accurate age.

"How old do you think I am?" She shifted towards the curious boy, giving him a profile and other angles.

"Um, 28." That was pretty old to him.

"You know, I knew I was going to like you." Doris smiled wide showing all her pearly white.

"You want to see my games? Olivia got them for me when I lived with my grandparents."

He led her to his bedroom.

Olivia's green eyes never left the sleeping form on the bed between them. The baby girl fascinated her. She was so small and looked just like her mother. She yawned but didn't wake. _Oh, I think I saw a dimple_.

Natalia sat across from Olivia eyeing her.

They had been sitting in the room for over an hour and Olivia still hadn't said anything.

"What's her name?"

The question startled Natalia. She quickly recovered. "Emma." She watched for Olivia's reaction. There was none. She wanted Olivia to be mad, cry, smile, anything but this. _The silence killing me._

"We're you going to tell me?"

"No." She wasn't going to tell Olivia. _If I told you, you have been on my doorstep. As long as Nicky is alive, we can't be_. She had to protect her family and Olivia. If that meant being separate, than that's what had to be done.

"How old is she?"

"Almost five months. Small but healthy" She could see Olivia doing the math. "It's not what you think…I didn't…" she trailed off. Olivia wasn't listening.

"Okay, I guess we should go." Olivia rubbed her hand over the little ones in front of her. _Stop touching her, she's not yours._ She stood off the bed but did make a move to leave.

"Olivia, I'm sorry." Natalia voice broke. It was something she was tired of saying and Olivia was tired of hearing.

"I'm really getting tired of you saying that. Cause I'm not. I'll never be sorry for the way I feel for you." Olivia didn't even look at her. "Sometimes I wonder if it was just an escape for you."

"God no, you don't know how many times a day I called you, only to hang up. Just hear you breathe, to hear your voice." Natalia had stacks of unsent letters she wrote and post cards from Rafe.

"So, this is it?" Olivia looked at Natalia. Her eyes clouded with tears. _ After 8 months of search I still come up empty._

"It has to be. He won't stop." Nicky had given her the two most important people in her life, but he took away the other.

"So, he still gets to control us."

"No!" Natalia protested.

"Yes, you're planning things around him. Then you don't even trust me enough to tell me about Emma. I love you. You don't know how hard these months have been. " _I should have killed him two times over. _"You know what, no." Olivia stood up stretching.

"No?" The conversation was moving too fast for Natalia to comprehend.

"I'm not leaving, I'll just move here and show you every day, how much you mean to me."

"Olivia, it won't work." Natalia started to objection until Emma started to whine. Natalia picked the child up, cradling her in her arms. She got off the bed and waked to the small window. The moon hung high.

Olivia stepped behind the pair, wrapping her arms around Natalia and Emma. She walked them backwards until she sat on the bed, pulling Natalia onto the bed between her legs. _I've missed too much already. _"I love you."

"You don't." Natalia leaned back snuggling deeper into Olivia.

"I do." Olivia looked over her shoulder at Emma who had slipped back into a peaceful sleep. "Is it him or are you just scared?" Olivia was determined to get a better answer._ If you don't love me, I will leave no question asked, but that isn't the case._

"Both" Natalia whispered. _I might as well come clean; it might be the last time before we disappear. _Natalia was already been planning to move.

"Tell me?"

"I had to get away even just for a little while. Everything was moving so fast. I had to find me. I couldn't go from being Mrs. Aituro to Mrs. Spencer without, knowing who Natalia was."

"Mrs. Spencer? I didn't ask you to marry me." _Not really._ "You can find Natalia in Springfield."

"No, being with you is like that for me. I lose myself in us. I want to be with you. I just needed to know that I gathered myself before trying to blend our lives."

Olivia nodded her head. _That is perfectly reasonable. _

"And I wanted to know that what I felt for you was more than sex, an escape or you protecting me."

"I want to protect you and Rafe and Emma. I can, give me a chance." If Olivia could do anything right it was protecting people. She had the money and power. She ran her index finger down Emma's arm.

"I don't want that. I don't want to you to have to protect me. I want this to be equal and about love, not fear of safety. That wouldn't be fair to either of us. I wanted to be sure, I loved me and you." Natalia leaned her head back resting it on Olivia's shoulder, exhausted.

"And?"

"And…I can't stop thinking about you…I dream about you…I love you without a doubt."

"And I love you, so what's the problem?"

Natalia wasn't angry anymore but it still hurt. "My life was some game to you."

"No, it wasn't…" Olivia thought before lying. "Okay, at first yes, but when I got to know you, it was so much more. I never meant to hurt you. It was stupid. I won't deny that but give me another chance. I'll never make another bet as long as I live. You will never know how sorry I am." Olivia talked fast trying to get everything she had practiced for the last 8 months out.

Natalia shifted, to look into Olivia's eyes. She sat sideways between Olivia's legs. _I would probably agree to anything with you so close._

Olivia held the watery gaze of Natalia, her hand took Emma's little fist. The little hand wrapped around her finger. _I can't let this slip away because of a stupid game. _"Please, I feel like we never had chance. Between your marriage and my things it wasn't right but now all that is gone. Who knows what this could be. So, let's start over. We'll start slow… Hi my name is Olivia Spencer."

Natalia smiled still the ever present tears gathered threatening to fall. _I want that but Nicky will never stop. He has friends even if he is behind bars._

"MA!" Natalia moved as quickly as possible with Emma in her arms. They made it to Rafe's room, as he pointed at the TV.

_"Breaking News in the escape of the ex-police officer Nicky Aitoro. Mr. Aitoro's body was found in an abandon car, just minutes ago." _

"Rafe go in the other room."

Doris took him by the hand and led him away. She didn't need to hear it either.

The screen changed to a police officer standing in front of an abandoned house. _"It appears Mr. Aitoro was brutally beaten then shot twice in the chest, most likely bleed to death. No further comment until the investigation is complete." _The news anchor appeared._ "Police suspect that the ex-cop was recognized by gang members in the community, who took retaliation. Mr. Aitoro was convicted last year on multiple felony charges including attempted murder. He escaped from prison early this morning, with help from prison guards. It's a sad story all around. We will keep you updated. In other news, must have kitchen appliances."_

Olivia stood unfazed. _I might go to hell for this but it will be worth it for her._

Natalia held Emma closer, felt guilty; she knew Olivia would carry around a mark upon her soul for her.

"Hi, my name is Natalia Rivera."


	27. Epilogue The Reason

Olivia walked through the dark house. She walked into Rafe's room, finding Rafe and her sidekick sleeping. The both still had the Wii controllers in their hands. She walked back to the master bedroom meeting Natalia at the door.

"She's fine just feeding time." Natalia finished the last button of her shirt.

"Me too." Olivia pulled Natalia into the bedroom. Olivia hissed as she picked the smaller woman up walking them to the bed.

"Olivia put me down; you going to hurt your shoulder!"

"Ok." Olivia dropped an unsuspecting Natalia on the bed. She crawled onto the bed hovering over Natalia.

"What were we talking about? Oh yea feeding time." She lowered her head to Natalia's chest biting at the shirt material.

Natalia raked her hand through the older woman's long hair. Her back arched into the mouth. "Slow Olivia, you promised."

"So what is slow for us?" Olivia asked as a joked, moving off Natalia.

"Two weeks at least."

"I can do two weeks." Olivia bounced slightly on the edge of the bed. _Hey I did eight months already._

Natalia sat up with a serious expression. "Am I a bad person?" The room fell silent before Olivia answered.

"Honestly no, he was an ass hole who deserved it. It's called karma." Olivia took Natalia's hand into her lap, making circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"You called the movers already, didn't you?" Natalia tried to shake off the solemn vibe then the feeling of jumping Olivia. The circles on her hand brought dirty thoughts about Olivia's hand.

"Yea they'll be here around 6 in the morning. In about three hours." Olivia moved back on the bed, letting her feet hang off the edge. She pulled Natalia on top of her.

Natalia straddle Olivia, attaching her lips to Olivia pulse point, knowing it was her spot.

Olivia flipped them, kissing Natalia's lip with bruising force. She ground down into Natalia trying to find some relief. Her hand found the button to Natalia jean tugs it loose.

"Wait, Olivia wait. Slow remember." Natalia's body still writhed under Olivia.

"Slow right slow." Olivia missed the point. She slowed her descent into Natalia pants. Her hand was stopped before she could make contact.

"Olivia, we can't, it's too soon."

"Oh, Oh, right slow." Olivia flopped down beside Natalia. "Okay we can do this." She rolled on her side facing Natalia. "Since you found yourself, tell me about Natalia Rivera." She ran her finger down Natalia bare arm.

"She is more confident. Miss Rivera refuses to settle. And she loves Olivia Spencer more than ever, including all her faults and devilish good looks." Natalia took a deep breath trying to control the raging hormones. "She is practicing self contr…" The words die when Olivia's tongue traced a pattern on her neck. Her head tilted giving Olivia more room. For the second time in less than 5 minutes Natalia straddled the other woman.

Olivia sat up pulling Natalia down into a hungry kiss. Her hands started at the bottom of Natalia buttoned up shirt. Natalia start at the top, they met at the last button in the middle. Olivia broke the kiss pushing Natalia shirt down on her shoulders. The rocking in her lap sent her brain and body into overload. She leaned in to kiss Natalia's bra covered chest, only to come face to face with a palm.

Natalia got control of herself. She narrowly stopped Olivia with her hand. Even Olivia lips in her palm felt good. She rolled off Olivia pulling her shirt up on her shoulders. "I can't do this."

Olivia went in to panic mode. "Wait please. Give it a chance, we just"

"God no Olivia, shhh, shhh, please listen." She took the panicking woman's face between her hands. "I didn't mean us, I meant this. We have to control ourselves, okay. Get to know each other again without so many distractions." Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, burying her face in the crooks of her neck. "I'm not leaving again. We just need to slow down…God you smell good."

Olivia hugged Natalia around the waist pulling her closer.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you play the hero?" Natalia a hand ran through Olivia's hair.

"Have I told you how sexy you are period?" The older woman responded and slipped her hand under Natalia's shirt.

"Okay, couch." Natalia pulled back out of reach.

"What? You started it."

"But this is my house, so scram." Natalia shooed Olivia off the bed.

"Okay, one more I'll be good."

Natalia laugh as she pulled Olivia down for a kiss. She pushed Olivia back as she tried to climb back on to the bed.

Olivia held her hands up in surrender. "Going. Going. But you are going to miss me." Olivia took the blanket off the foot of the bed.

"I already do, baby. I love you." Natalia bit her lip, trying not change her mind. The new Natalia didn't change her mind she knew what she wanted and didn't want.

Olivia stood at the foot of the bed contemplating her next move. There were so many things in her mind that she wanted to say, so many things she wanted Natalia to know. She turned around her eye focused on the multicolored bed spread. She swallowed the lump in her throat trying to force the words out.

Olivia chastened herself; they had been separated for 8 months by miles now a few feet were threatening to destroy her.

Natalia took Olivia's hand. Silently she asked Olivia to stay. For as long as she could remember everyone head told her what her duty in life was._ I don't want a duty I want a reason.  
_

A vague memory coaxed itself forward. It was a moment when they were lying on Olivia's couch talking about any and everything. Natalia had asked her what she believed her reason for living was. "The reason is you."


End file.
